Life Can Change
by windowsandsunshine
Summary: Jamie Reagan and Eddie Janko have a drunken night together. They woke up in the same bed, they try to put it behind them but something won't let them, or is a new someone who is the complication and will this little person destroy their partnership. What will they do when outside forces seem to have it out for the 12th? Takes place sometime in season 7 or 8 before engagement.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Eddie looked at the small object in her hands as the double lines looked right back her. One drunken night, that was all it was. One drunken night and her she was sitting on the side of the bathtub in a situation, she never planned. She didn't know how long she sat there, but when she stood up her feet were tingling, she dropped the pregnancy test in the trash, were in landed with three other positive tests. She looked in the mirror, her hair was unkempt and she had two-day old makeup. What would he say? Would he tell her to raise their child alone? Could she still be a cop? She had called in sick the past couple days thinking she had had a stomach bug, then she had realized she was late, not just a few days late over a month late. She splashed some water on her face hoping it would help her with the shock. She walked into her kitchen and picked up her phone. 3 missed calls it said, all from Jamie, her partner. She sighed and clicked re-dial. _"Pretend everything thing is normal" _she told herself.

"Hey, I heard you banged in sick." He said, when he answered the phone.

"yeah, I think I have a stomach bug." She lied.

"Do you want me to bring you anything?" He asked.

"No," She said quickly, she couldn't face him. "But thanks anyway. I should be at work tomorrow."

"Okay," He said, "Feel better Eddie."

"I will." And she hung up. Would he be angry or would he be excited? She hugged her knees and sat on the couch just thinking how her life was about to change.

She woke up the next morning exhausted, and with and urge to throw up. She reach to bed side table and grabbed a bottle of peppermint oil, something a friend had once told her had cured her morning sickness. Eddie was surprised that it indeed helped, in fact helped a lot. She looked at the clock, 6:30 it read plainly as if it mocked her need of sleep. She got up and dressed to go to work, hoping she wouldn't feel the need to throw up again. What would she tell her sergeant "don't tell him today, it can wait a little bit just so you can get used to the idea of being pregnant." She justified.

She got in her car and drove to the precinct and changed into her uniform.

"Hey, good to see you are feeling better." She heard a familiar voice say.

"Yeah," She said with a smile as she turned to look at Jamie Reagan her partner at the police department. Recently their friendship had been strained and much as they had tried to hide it, something had changed when they had woken up in the same bed.

"You ready for tour?" He questioned,

"Yes," She assured.

Their day was simple as they drove around writing tickets and summons to the people of New York. They stopped for meal at a café. When Eddie entered she walked in she was over whelmed with the urge to throw up.

"I'll be right back." Eddie said quickly making her way to the ladies room. She took some deep breath trying to easy her nervous stomach. She had forgotten peppermint oil, she was just trying to keep the contents of her stomach in her stomach. After a few minutes she had calmed herself down and walked out to the table that Jamie had saved.

"Hey I ordered for you." Jamie stated when Eddie took her seat.

"Thanks," Eddie said with a smile, unconsciously letting her hand rest on to her stomach. She was starving, she had forgotten to eat breakfast.

"So, how was your date two nights ago?" Jamie questioned.

"He canceled." Eddie lied, remembering that was when she had realized she might be pregnant.

"Well, too bad for him." Jamie said, salting his food.

"yeah," Eddie said with a small laugh, realizing she may never go on a date again, once the baby was born. Who would want to ask out a single mother. Then the thought crossed her mind, should she get an abortion? She quickly cleared that thought; she wanted this baby even if it wasn't planned. It may be the closet thing she could ever get to being with Jamie even if it meant just having his kid.

"Hey, you are being really quiet and you haven't even touched your food are you okay?" Jamie questioned, Eddie looked up he truly looked concerned for her. "what if the baby has his eyes?"

"Yeah, just deep in thought." Eddie answered, shaking her head to clear it.

"Okay," Jamie said taking a bite.

Eddie started on her food, and she suddenly realized just how hungry she was and she devoured all of her food quickly.

"Hungry?" Jamie laughed.

"Shut up," Eddie said sternly matching his joking tone.

The finished meal, and returned to the RNP.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Jamie asked again, after half-an-hour had pass without Eddie talking.

"Yeah, I'm just still not feeling the greatest still." Eddie answered.

"Okay," Jamie sighed, he could tell she didn't feel like talking but he wasn't sure why.

They ended their day and Eddie was about to leave the station when Jamie stopped her.

"Do you wanna go get drinks?" He asked, opening the door for her.

"No, I'm still feeling under and I think I should get some sleep." Eddie said, after of few moments to think.

' "Sure," Jamie said understandingly.

_"Why does he have to be so damn nice all the time!" _Eddie thought to herself.

"See you tomorrow." He said, and he left to go to his car.

"_How will our friendship, hell even our partnership change?" _Eddie pondered as she walked to her car.

When she got to her apartment she flopped on the couch exhausted. She still had a lot to do and she knew she couldn't just sit there but that's all she wanted to do. Eddie looked around her apartment it was kind of a mess. She forced herself to get up and started to throw away take-out containers, and tidying up everything. She placed the pillows on the sofa and put the dishes in the dishwasher, she fell onto the couch even more exhausted. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself, her hand coming to rest on her flat stomach. 

* * *

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you Enjoy!_

* * *

Eddie started just going through the motions of life, she woke up throwing up, felt better and then ate a light breakfast of fruit and then went about her life as normal, she would come home and crash. Avoiding Jamie became a second nature she did her tours with him but basically ran from him if she didn't half to be talking to him. Each night she said she would tell Jamie, but each day something prevented it. _"It's not a good time"_ She would tell herself "_I'll tell him tomorrow."_ Before she knew it two weeks had passed, and she still hadn't told Jamie she was pregnant.

It was Sunday, she lay on her apartment couch she wanted a drink. She just wants to have a beer or a shot of whiskey but she couldn't drink and she was frustrated. The loneliness was creeping up on her. Before she knew what she was doing she grabbed her keys and was driving on the high way towards the federal prison. She was sitting on the other side of the glass as Armin Janko sat down on the other side. She didn't really know how she got there the only thing she knew is he had used to be her confident in everything, till he betrayed her. Then Jamie had become her confidant, but now she couldn't talk to Jamie so here she was.

"Hey Eddie," He said, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey Dad," Eddie said with a slight smile.

"How are you doing?" Armin asked, seeing that his daughter didn't look like she had been sleeping the best.

"I made a really big mistake." Eddie confessed, "Well I think it was a mistake."

"What happened?" Her dad questioned, she looked distressed and he wanted to help her in any way he could.

"I had one too many drinks with a friend an-and one thing led to another and we woke up in the same bed," Eddie explained, and before she knew it she was telling her dad everything. "We didn't want it to destroy our friendship, so we agreed to never talk about it again. But-but I had really crazy weeks and work and so I had forgotten to take my birth control, regularly, and now I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do Dad." Eddie was surprised by the desperation in her own voice, just wanting to fix the problem.

Armin stayed quiet for a few moments, he hadn't been expecting this. Eddie had confided anything in him since he was arrested and now here she was telling him something so personal. He had conflicting emotions, he was happy, he was going to be a grandparent, but his little girl was sitting across the glass looking so confused and scared. There was also the urge to go find who had done this to his daughter and punch him hard in the face.

"Does the friend know?" He asked after a few moments.

"No, I haven't told him," Eddie admitted.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I'm scared of what he will say." Eddie said, crossing her arms, "And I'm scared he won't want anything to do with the baby." Why should she be scared of telling Jamie? Maybe because he could just tell her to do everything by herself.

"How many weeks are you?" He asked,

"ten or eleven." Eddie answered, "I haven't gone to the doctor yet to know for sure."

He nodded, he wanted to hold in his arms like she was little and tell her everything was going to be okay, but he didn't know if everything was going to be okay. He was pretty sure he knew who the father was when had been in the hospital and had seen how Eddie and her partner treated each other he had suspected there had been unspoken feelings between them.

"I think you should talk to him about it as soon as possible, the baby is his too. He may surprise you with his reaction he may want to be an active father." He said trying to give the best advice he could, he had failed her and now he was behind this glass. He wasn't going to fail her again.

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Eddie, does your mother know?" Armin asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Oh, God no," Eddie said quickly.

Armin laughed at her sudden outburst, and Eddie joined in with his laugh.

Armin placed his hand on the glass.

"I wish I could give a hug." He said, simply.

"Yeah, me too," Eddie replied matching her hand with his.

"Time's up." The guard said.

"I have to go," Armin said, quietly.

"Yeah," Eddie nodded, surprised by the tears welling up in her eyes "Damn hormones."

Right as her dad was about to leave he turned back and said. "Eddie, Congratulations you will be a great mother, alone or with a father working beside you."

Eddie smiled, at these words and a single tear feel down her cheek.

"Thanks," She said and left. As she walked out to the car she started to text Jamie.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about something, can you meet tonight?" she took a deep breath trying to hit send but her heart was pounding and she felt sick but she knew it was the right thing to do. She closed her eyes and hit send. He needs to know,

She was about halfway to the city when she was driving through an intersection and out of the corner of her eye she saw a car speeding at her. Running a red light the car slammed into the side her car sending her car skidding across the road. Eddie's head slammed into the side of the interior of the car, she took a few moments to get her bearings when she noticed she was bleeding, her arm and protected her face but was now cut and bruised and was lying in the wrong angle. "Damn it," she said when she tried to take a breath and nearly cried out by the pain in her ribs. She tried to move but she couldn't and everything was growing darker and then everything was darkness.

"Looks like a broken arm and a pretty bad concussion." A voice said.

"Get her down to X-Ray." Another voice said,

Eddie tried to open her eyes they were heavy. The bright light was all around her, she was on a gurney being hurried the halls of St. Vincent.

"She awake." The first voice said,

"Ma'am you were in a pretty bad car accident, can you tell me your name."

"Edit Maria Janko." Eddie was barely able to say.

"Okay, Edit we are taking you into X-ray's to find out what is going on with your arm."

"My baby," Eddie breathed, the pain in her arm was excruciating, her head was pounding like there was a grandfather clock in her brain.

"What that?" The nurse asked,

"I'm pregnant," Eddie said, realizing that her baby might be dead.

"Doctor she's pregnant." The nurse related to the doctor and Eddie fell back into the sea of blackness.

* * *

_I always wanted to see a little more of Eddie rebuilding her relationship with her dad, so I hoped you liked that. Do you guys want to see Jamie's perspective in the two weeks Eddie has been avoiding him? I am going to try and update at least once a week. Thank you for all the support! _


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell as story. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Jamie was in the middle of Sunday dinner when he got the text from Eddie asking to meet. "Finally," He said to himself, he didn't know what had been going on between the two of them. After the fateful night, they had promised for it not to affect their friendship, and it hadn't then out of the blue she had started avoiding him. He didn't understand what or if he had done something wrong. She had just shut him out, but when she thought he wasn't looking she would stare at him, smiling slightly and then frown, and shake her head. He was confused, so distracted in his own mind that he accidentally volunteered for dish duty.

"You have been very quiet today." A voice said, calling him back to the world, away from his thoughts.

"Have I?" Jamie questioned, turning to look and Erin, who had come into the kitchen.

"Want to tell me what's on your mind?" Erin asked, handing Jamie a glass of scotch.

"Not really," Jamie confessed.

"Okay," Erin said, though her eyes said, "Talk to me "

"Is this about Eddie?" Erin coaxed.

"How'd you know?" Jamie said before he could stop himself and deny it.

"You get a special look in your eye when something is off between you too, and you have been free each evening the past two weeks," Erin explained, taking a sip of her drink. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"To be honest," Jamie stated, "I have no idea what's wrong, we were fine and then suddenly she stopped talking on tour, and then started making phony excuses about why she couldn't hang out after work," Jamie said exasperatedly.

"Did you say something or do something that could have triggered this reaction in her," Erin asked, truly concerned in her younger brothers dilemma.

"Not that I'm aware of," Jamie said setting the plates in the cupboard.

"Have you brought it up with her?"

"Yes, well not in so many words. I have mentioned that she's been quiet." Jamie replied.

"Jamie, the best thing I think you can do is just ask her what's going on." Erin advised, "Then you will know you have done the best you can."

"Yeah, I got a message from her during dinner asking if we could meet tonight." Jamie stated, "I'll talk to her about it."

"Good," Erin said with a smile, "Now finish those dishes."

Jamie was playing gin rummy with Henry, he hadn't heard back from Eddie about when and where to meet. When his phone started ringing, a call from Eddie.

"Hey," He said, picking up the phone.

"Hi is this Jamie Reagan," A female voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Jamie questioned, concerned why someone had Eddie's phone

"My name is Rose Peterson, I'm a nurse at St. Vincent, Eddie Janko, the woman's phone I'm calling from was brought here after a car accident she is on her way into X-Ray's but she asked if we would call you and ask you to come to the hospital." The woman explained.

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can." Jamie managed to say, but his heart was heavy. What had happened? Was Eddie going to be okay?

"What's wrong?" Henry questioned.

"My partner was in car accident and is at St. Vincent's. I'm going to be with her." Jamie stated firmly. The family looked as if they were going to say wait till the game was over but they saw the look on Jamie's face and they knew that was a bad idea. His eyes were dark with determination, he grabbed his jacket and left. He made it there in record time, he hurried to the emergency room to find out where Eddie was.

After arguing with several nurses who were unhelpful, one finally was able to tell him where Eddie was. He walked into the hospital room his heart dropped to his stomach. Eddie was lying on the hospital bed her arm in a cast and a gash was sewn shut on her head. She looked so frail and vulnerable. He felt the urge to use everything in his power to make sure this could never happen to her again. Her eyes were closed as if she was asleep, but at the sound of the curtain her eyes opened, a smile played on her lips when she saw it was Jamie.

"Hey," She said weakly, straightening slightly.

"What happened?" Jamie questioned, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"A car hit my car; I have a broken arm, bruised ribs, and a concussion but other than that. I'm fine." Eddie reported as if it was nothing. "They say I should be fine in a couple weeks."

"That's great!" Jamie said sincerely, it was hard to see her lying there. Something made him want to find the person who had hit her car and beat him to a pulp. Jamie took Eddie's uninjured hand and held in his.

* * *

Eddie had been so relieved when she opened her eyes and saw Jamie standing there. He looked so concerned, she couldn't help but smile. _Always so damn cute._ He took her hand she never realized how perfect if felt, the larger hand interlaced with her smaller one.

"We need to talk," She said after a brief silence, she didn't want to ruin the moment but he had to know the truth. She couldn't take keeping it from him and her dad had been right Jamie deserved to know.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, Eddie felt him start to withdraw his hand, but she held to tight showing him that she didn't want to let go.

"Remember how we said we weren't going to let that night affect our partnership?' Eddie asked she had run this talk over in her head again and again, but still, she felt like she was making it up on the spot. "I don't think we will be able to do that."

Jamie interrupted her, "If I said something that made you mad at me I'm really sorry,"

"Would you shut up." Eddie asked, "And let me talk."

"Yeah," Jamie answered, realizing that Eddie really wanted to talk to him about something.

"As I was saying, I don't think we can keep that night from affecting us." Eddie started again. "I'm pregnant Jamie." She had said it, it was over, now she had to wait for his reaction. She waited for his had to withdraw but it didn't. He just looked at her, his blue eyes boring into her soul.

"Please say something." She said, desperately after a few moments passed.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jamie questioned snapping out of the trance that had held him spellbound.

Now it was Eddie's turn to be silent, should she tell him that she was scared he would tell her to do it alone, that she was terrified of losing her best friend?

"Is that why you have been avoiding me these past two weeks?" Jamie added,

Eddie nodded, "I didn't know how to tell you and as each day passed it just got harder and harder to approach the subject."

"Is the baby okay after the accident?" Jamie asked,

"The doctor said it's fine," Eddie assured, squeezing his hand. He had shown too much of his reaction and she was concerned was he happy or angry but she was leaning towards happy.

"This is a lot to take in," Jamie confessed, looking down at their hands joined together.

"Are you mad?" Eddie asked.

"No, why would I be mad?" Jamie responded.

"No reason, I was just concerned," Eddie replied.

"What are we going to do?" Jamie questioned, looking back into Eddie's eyes

"I have no idea, take it day by day?" Eddie suggested, smiling.

* * *

Jamie didn't know what he was feeling. Eddie was pregnant, that was why she had been acting strange and avoiding him. She was pregnant with his kid; he was going to be a father. How could he take that all in right now?

At that moment Danny entered the hospital room.

"What are doing here," Jamie asked surprised to see his brother here.

"Eddie I need you to tell me everything you remember about the accident," Danny said, quickly but firmly.

"I'm I don't remember a lot it happened so fast," Eddie stated.

"Did you see who was driving the car that hit you?" Danny questioned.

"No, like I said it all happened so fast." Eddie repeated, "What's wrong, why are you investigating car accident, are you homicide?"

"Well, it doesn't look like an accident, two other officers from your precinct were attacked, today, one was stabbed three times with a knife and another was shot in a drive-by shooting yesterday. Both are in critical condition. Eddie, we think that someone tried to kill you." Danny explained

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter I had a lot of fun writing it! I also just want to thank everyone for being supportive in means a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own these Characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you ENJOY!

* * *

"Why would someone want to hurt Eddie?" Jamie questioned, letting go of Eddie's hand, she hated the fact that he let go, but she understood why, to the department they had to just be partners like that had pretended for a long time.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," Danny stated pacing across the hospital room. "And who is targeting the other is your precinct."

"Wait someone was trying to kill me?" Eddie exclaimed anger was boiling within her; this someone had tried to kill her and almost killed her baby.

"That's why it looks like," Danny stated with a shrugged.

"What do you mean by that," Jamie asked,

"The witnesses say that the car was just waiting on the side of the road until Eddie's care passed the intersection then it took off and the person driving fled the scene." Danny explained, "Do you have any idea who would want to hurt you?"

"Hell, besides, everyone I've ever arrested, no not anyone," Eddie stated, sarcastically.

"Well, we are posting a detail at your door as well as at the other detectives, just in case this person comes back to finish the job." Danny said, getting up from the chair he had sat in only a few moments before, "Give me a call if you remember anything else about the accident," He added setting his card on the table.

"I will," Eddie assured.

"And Jamie keep your head down, they are targeting people from the 12th you may be on their list." Danny sounded, as he turned to leave.

"I can take care of myself," Jamie shot back.

"I hope you feel better" Danny was gone as quick as he came.

"Jamie, what's going on?" Eddie asked once Danny was far from the room, "Do I have a price on my head?"

"We don't know yet," Jamie said, holding Eddie's hand tight.

"Jamie, this person could have killed me, and could have killed my, our baby." Eddie said, sternly.

"I know," Jamie replied, "this makes me as made as you are."

"But what if they try again and this time I'm not so lucky. We could lose the baby." Eddie said, her voice as shaking slightly, she was still rattled by the accident, but now knowing it wasn't an accident was more terrifying.

"Don't think like that." Jamie said softly, "Danny is the best detective the NYPD has, he will find out what's going on." Jamie assured. Jamie was trying to be strong for Eddie, he knew she was scared, she was lying in a hospital bed and who knew how long it would be before she could go back to work because of this person. He was angry someone was going after her, he couldn't lose her, and he wouldn't lose her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Eddie questioned, it was the same way she had said it after she had killed for the first time.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jamie promised, clasping her hand in both of his.

All Eddie's worry about Jamie's reaction to being pregnant was gone; all she could think about now was what lay ahead of her, no them. What was going to happen?

Jamie had fallen asleep in the chair and slept all night. He awoke when the nurse came to check on Eddie.

He started up and looked at the clock, he had role call in two hours, and he needed to get home and change before he went to the precinct.

"Eddie, I need to go home before I report to the precinct." He said, reluctantly. He didn't want to leave his partner behind but it was inevitable he had work and she had to stay in the hospital.

"Okay," she sighed, "Will come back when tour is over?" She questioned.

"I will try," Jamie replied, he put on his coat. He tried to stretch out the knot in his neck from the strange position he had kept all night, and the loosen the tight muscles in his back. He left the room, but in a way, he felt like he was leaving a part of him behind. He was finally alone in the car and he began to process what Eddie had told him the night before. She was pregnant, with his kid. He was going to be a father. Did Eddie want him involved or did she want to do it alone? What would his family say, a Reagan born out of wedlock? They weren't even dating, and there was a baby on the way. What would the department say, would Eddie and Jamie have to stop being partners, just because she was carrying his child? What would Dad and Pop say? These questions filled Jamie's mind as drove home. He quickly change clothes and hurried to precinct, on this drive his mind was filled with even worse ideas. Who would want hurt Eddie, was it personally vendetta against the 12th or was she apart of something that was dangerous and that's why she had a target on her back. He couldn't shake these thoughts as parked and began to walk the short distant to the door. He was almost there when he heard a car on the road sounding faster then the speed limit allowed. Turning to see what was going on he saw a black SUV heading his way, he barely had time to duck behind a car before bullets where whizzing through air, car windshields where shattering, Jamie grabbed his personal gun from its holster and looked up from behind the car he was taking shelter. In the passenger seat, of the SUV he saw a man with blond hair, and a beard. He looked almost like a Viking. Jamie tried to catch the license plate but the SUV sped way and he was only able to get the first three numbers. "_What the hell?" _Jamie cursed, _"What is going on?" _First the detectives, then Eddie, and now him.

Cops where now rushing out of the building to see what was going on, they looked in shock to see the line of cars, windows broken bullet holes through the door. They quickly start to look for injured people and witnesses.

* * *

Eddie lay in bed, her head pounded. Light made her want to shoot herself in the head to make the pain stop. She kept her eyes closed and it seemed to ease the pain a little bit.

"Hey, could I get you anything?" A nurse said, coming into the room. She had blond short hair, and something was familiar about her.

"Something to make this pain in my head to go away." Eddie laughed, and then stopped when her ribs cried out at the movement, then Eddie saw on nurse's uniform it said "Linda Reagan" and her heart froze, would Linda tell Danny that she was pregnant. _Damn it! Out of all the nurses here I had to get a Reagan._

"Hey aren't you Danny Reagan's wife?" Eddie questioned, trying to make conversation, she was lonely all alone in the hospital.

"Yes, I am" Linda responded, "I hear congratulation is in order." Linde added starting to change the bandage on Eddie's head, "Is your boyfriend excited?"

"I don't have a boyfriend; it was more of a one night stand," Eddie stated, looking at her hands.

"Oh, well" Linda tried to find something to say, trying to comeback from her accidental mistake.

"Don't worry about it," Eddie assured, seeing how distressed Linda was at her mistake, "We are figuring out how to work it out,"

"I'm sure it will all work out." Linda said, with a supporting light squeeze on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Eddie said with a smile yet.

"Have you told your partner yet, I'm sure he will be excited for you." Linda said, trying to lighten the mood with a common ground.

"No," Eddie said quickly, "I haven't told Jamie yet." She felt bad for lying, but she didn't want Linda to figure out anything, "Only my dad and the father know right now." If Linda new the truth, would she be smiling, or frowning, Eddie thought to herself.

"Well, he might help you come up with some good baby names." Linda said, with a smile.

"How are the boys?" Eddie asked, wanting to the change the subject from Jamie, "Jamie talks about them all the time."

"Jack and Sean are doing well, they are growing up so fast though," Linda admitted, "The doctor will be in a few moments to check the baby's heart rate." And Linda left.

Eddie sighed; she was alone again, just sitting in the bed. Someone was trying to hurt her, and she didn't know why. Her hand came to rest on her stomach and then she wasn't alone, she had her little baby and Eddie smiled, _her and Jamie's baby_. Those words sounded so foreign, but so right.

On the table next to her phone started to vibrate, Jamie was calling.

"Hey," Eddie said, sitting up as she answered the phone

"Hey," Jamie replied, "Have you seen the news on TV?"

"No, they won't let me look at the screens because of my concussion." Eddie answered, she didn't like Jamie's tone, and it was always like that when he was on a case.

"No, it would be better coming from me then a reporter." Jamie said, "Eddie, there was drive-by in front of the precinct, they think I was the target."

"In front of the precinct?" Eddie exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was able to get to cover, but there were some injures to some other officers."

"What the hell is going on?" Eddie sighed, "These people are really stupid trying to take out four officers in four days."

"Or really smart." Jamie retorted, "I have to go,"

"Bye," Eddie said, and ended the call.

_"Who would they target next?" _Eddie asked herself_._

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. I was planning on uploading it yesterday, but I didn't get home from a performance till late and then I wrote till my words weren't making sense anymore, and then it had to wait till this evening for me to have time to working on it. I started this chapter by hand, back stage, in between scenes I had to be on stage for. But today was my last show, so I should be able to write a little more in each chapter but no promises :) So I'm having a lot of fun and once again thanks for all the kind comments and support!


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own these characters, just a fan trying to tell a story. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Danny sat at his desk trying to make sense and trying to make a connection between cases, one detective stabbed one shot point blank, one officer in a car accident, and the other in a drive-by shooting. What connected each officer, to the hits? Where they coordinated attacks? The detectives were partners and so where Jamie and Eddie. Maybe that was the connection, and he just wasn't seeing it.

"How is Jamie?" Detective Biaz asked, setting a cup of coffee one Danny's desk.

"Bullets missed him, Reagan luck," Danny remarked, "Can you think of any reason someone would be targeting people of the 12th?" Danny asked, resting his head in his arms.

"Could it be a perp, who wants to get back at the people who put him behind a bar?" Biaz suggested.

"I already thought of that, but the memo doesn't match, each attack has been different and the witnesses describe people that match ID's of people different gangs, I can't make any sense of what's going on." Danny sighed, "Not to mention they are going after my kid brother."

Biaz phone started ringing.

"Biaz," She answered, "Oh my god," she breathed, "I'll tell him."

"They aren't attempts anymore, Detective Lopez, the one who was got shot just died from complications, She had two kids," Biaz reported

"Son of a bitch." Danny sighed, rubbing his eyes. "We need to find out what's going on."

* * *

Eddie lay resting against the pillows, she was bored and lonely, the beeping from the machines watching her vitals' made her want to bury her face in the pillows she was watching the clock. Hoping Jamie was coming after tour, but she was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to after the shooting outside of the precinct. Linda came back into the room.

"How are you holding up?" Linda asked, changing out Eddie's IV bag.

"I'm really bored," Eddie confessed, "I just want to do something, or help with the investigation."

"Well, you will probably be discharged this afternoon," Linda said, comfortably.

"How did Danny's family react," Eddie asked, "When you told them you were pregnant?"

"They couldn't have been more excited," Linda replied with a smile.

"Concerned about his family's reaction?" Linda questioned, she knew it wasn't really her place but something was drawing her to Eddie and her situation.

"Yeah," Eddie admitted,

"I'm sure; eventually if not immediately they will be excited," Linda assured.

"I'm not so sure, he comes from a- I don't know how to put it, but I'm not sure what they will think of a child born out of wedlock, let alone from a one night stand," Eddie said, looking at her hands.

"Maybe one day, it will grow into more than a one night stand," Linda said with a smile,

Eddie couldn't help but smile though she tried to hide it. The thought of one day being more than just friends and partners with Jamie was a very pleasant thought.

"I heard Danny caught my case," Eddie stated.

"Yeah, which means I won't be seeing him for a couple days," Linda remarked sadly.

"Is it rough being married to a detective?" Eddie questioned,

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if he has two wives, me and the job." Linda said sadly, "I mean I admire how dedicated he is to the job, but sometimes the family pays the price."

Eddie contemplated these words, her baby could feel the same way about the job taking more precedence over the family.

"The doctor will be in a few moments to check on you." And Linda left. Linda had a feeling, that there was a reason to Eddie asking so many questions about her family life. Linda had been careful to make sure she didn't let on, but she had been on shift when Jamie had left the hospital that morning, and the fact that they had been holding hands all night had circulated the nurses' rumor mill faster than that the anesthesiologist and the surgeon were sleeping together.

Eddie waited and soon Dr. Turner came into the room. She was a young doctor only about twenty-eight but she was good and have a carefree personality

"How are you doing today?" She asked.

"Head hurts like hell," Eddie stated,

"Yeah, that's to be expected it got hit pretty hard." Dr. Turner replied, with a sympathetic smile.

"You know if I met a guy that looked at me the way your boyfriend looks at you, I would be content." Dr. Turner said after she checked Eddie's pupil dilation.

"Oh, I don't have a boyfriend, if you are thinking about the guy that came last night, he's my partner on the force. We are just friends." Eddie stated quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought, since he stayed the night with you, you know." Dr. Turner said, apologetically.

"Yeah, so do a lot of people," Eddie admitted.

"Well, you are well on your way to recovery, now we just need to check your little one's heart rate" Dr. Turner stated, after going through some basic examinations. She took out a machine that was called a Doppler.

"Now this gel is going to be really cold." Dr. Turner stated, squeezing some blue gel onto Eddie's stomach. Eddie was surprised at how cold it was, it felt like ice against her stomach.

Dr. Tanner started moving a little device that looked like a really small white microphone. A sound came over the speaker but they didn't sound much like a heartbeat at first but as Dr. Tanner moved the device she settled on a place. Eddie heard the noises steady out at a rapid pace, it sounded almost like footsteps that were connected together.

"There it is." Dr. Tanner stated, gleefully.

Eddie's breath caught in her throat, her chest constricted and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. That was her baby's heartbeat.

"Is this your first time hearing the heartbeat?" Dr. Tanner questioned seeing Eddie's reaction.

"Yeah, I was unconscious for when they checked it yesterday," Eddie stated, she was surprised at the emotion in her voice. _"DAMN HORMONES"_

"God, I wish he could be here to hear this," Eddie whispered, she wishes Jamie could be here to share this moment that would impact their lives. She wished he could be holding his hand right now and they could talk about it.

Dr. Tanner heard Eddie's small comment but decided it would be best not to comment on it, as many of the nurses had noticed that when talking about the F.O.B. (Father of baby common term used in hospitals) Eddie would become nervous and avoided the questions.

"Everything sounds good!" Dr. Tanner said lightly, "I will start getting the paperwork together for you to be discharged, do you have someone to drive you home?"

"I'm sure my security detail will be able to," Eddie replied; match Dr. Tanner's light tone.

* * *

Jamie sat in his father's house. He was on house arrest, again. Granted it had been several years since he had been grounded because he had a price on his head, but it was still just as annoying if not more so, because this time they were targeting people he knew, and one detective was dead.

"This is wretched business," Henry was saying, "In my time-" Jamie zoned out what his grandfather was saying, he didn't feel like responded to comments about if it was still Henry as commissioner what would be different. He was distracted, he was stuck in this house and Eddie was stuck at the hospital, they needed to talk about how their friendship was going to be affected by the baby, but how could he get to the hospital without making this suspicious. Time passed slowly as Jamie paced around the house, he tried to read but sitting still was impossible, around supper time. Erin came into the kitchen which Jamie was in the process of wearing a hole in the tiles of.

"Hey," Erin said, hugging her brother.

"I'm fine," Jamie assured when he saw Erin's concerned face, "No bullet holes."

Erin smiled, at her brother joking tone.

"I brought supper," Erin stated, "Nicki will be joining us too."

"I'll go set the table," Jamie said, turning from his sister.

"How is Eddie?" Erin asked, as she took Chinese food out of the bag and setting it on the table.

"Concussion, bruised ribs and a broken arm, nothing permanent," Jamie stated,

"Did you talk to her about her avoiding you?" Erin questioned.

"She could have died; I didn't think it was a good time," Jamie stated, irritated.

Erin was quiet, she was surprised at Jamie's reaction and was puzzled, she wasn't surprised he hadn't talked to her but at the angry reaction to a simple question.

Jamie was quiet all of supper, the table discussed the events of the day. Once supper was over and the dishes cleared. Jamie announced he was going to go to bed.

"He had been in bad mood all afternoon and evening," Erin remarked once Jamie was upstairs.

"Yes, but he hates being grounded to the house." Frank remarked, "That's my guess."

* * *

Eddie unlocked her apartment door, and then the security team cleared to make sure it was safe. Eddie lay down on the couch, feeling bad for the officers who had to stand guard at her door. She was bored, but now she was out of the hospital, she could watch TV even if the doctor told her not to. She turned on an old TV shows, and curled up in a blanket or tried to, her cast made it a little hard to curl up. In just a few minutes she was hungry; she got up and found some potato chips, and went back to her little burro on the couch. She grabbed her phone and got comfortable. She rested her phone in her bad arm and pulled up Jamie's contact,

Eddie: Hey

Eddie didn't know when he was going to respond if he would, but she was a little lonely just sitting in her apartment alone. In just a few moments though Jamie had responded

Jamie: Feeling any better?

Eddie: Yeah, I'm home now so that's really good!

Jamie: That's great, I'm grounded to my dad's house till they catch this guy.

Eddie: Yeah, I was "recommended" to stay at my apartment till they find out what's going on.

Eddie snuggled with the blanket, finally not feeling alone. It was hard to type with only one hand but to her, it was worth it.

Eddie: I heard the baby's heartbeat today, I wish you could have been there, it was really amazing!

Jamie felt a tinge of pain in his heart, he had missed something important to their baby, but he tried to not let it bring him down. His heart was lifted slightly though, She wished he could have been there, did that mean that she wanted him involved with the kid?

Jamie: That's really great! I wish I could have been there too.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I have a question would you guys prefer longer updates that come less frequently or updates about this size more often? Please let me know what you guys think of the story! Thanks again for all the support, it really motivates me!


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own these characters just a fan trying to tell a story. Hope you Enjoy!_

* * *

Jamie was still awake that night, he lay trying to figure out who would want to target him and Eddie. He got up from the bed and walked downstairs with the intent of getting a drink of water. Frank was still up sitting in the living room reading the paper and drinking a glass of scotch.

"Still up?" Frank questioned, hearing Jamie's footsteps.

"Couldn't sleep," Jamie remarked, coming into the living room and leaning against the door frame.

"Well that understandable, you almost got shot today," Frank replied, setting his paper on the table beside him.

"That's not it," Jamie said reluctantly, he needed advice and he wished he had someone to talk to about it.

"Something about the case?" Frank questioned, sitting up a little straighter. Noticing that Jamie looked conflicted about talking about what was on his mind.

"No," Jamie answered, coming into the room and sitting on the other wingback chair. "Can I talk to you, not as the police commissioner or even a fellow cop, just as my dad?"

"Who's the commissioner?" Frank said with a smile, letting his son know he was willing to talk, and put work away.

"I made a mistake, but the problem is I don't feel like it's a mistake, and I'm not upset about the consequents, hell it doesn't even feel like consequents. Well, not like any consequent I ever had." Jamie said quickly, he wasn't sure he wanted to tell all the truth yet, "And I'm not sure if I'm supposed to feel guilty, but I'm not."

"Care to elaborate, what this 'mistake' was?" Frank asked, looking sternly at Jamie concerned what his son hat gotten himself into but was pretty sure what it was.

"Not at the moment," Jamie said, folding his hands together.

"Does this have to do with a paper on my desk this morning that stated that Officer Janko will not be returning to active duty after her arm heals because she is pregnant?" Frank questioned, looking his son in the eyes.

Jamie looked at his hands.

"Why would that be on your desk?" Jamie demanded, not looking up.

"Because apparently when they are rumors in the precinct that my son and his partner are sleeping together, and then that partner turns up pregnant, people think I should know before the press gets ahold of the story," Frank said, simply.

"Why would the press want that story?" Jamie demanded,

"The press is always out to soil the Reagan name and breaking of protocol would do a very good job at doing that," Frank responded,

Jamie nodded, he didn't want his father to find out this way but he was relieved he didn't have to be the one to tell him.

"How long have you been seeing each other, behind everyone's back?" Frank questioned.

"We aren't," Jamie replied, "It was one night, and we were both drunk. We did everything right, and then we just had too much to drink, we said we put it behind us and that was working, but then Eddie found out."

"Does she want you involved?" Frank asked, taking a sip of his scotch.

"I really don't know, we haven't had much time to talk about it, I only found out yesterday." Jamie answered, "After the car accident and now I'm grounded to this house so I can't even talk to Eddie very well except on the phone."

"How many weeks is she?" Frank asked, looking at Jamie.

Jamie did the math in his head, "Ten or elven, I don't know for sure."

"If you wish, I may be able to pull some strings and have Eddie move here till this business is over, that way you can talk to her as much as you want," Frank suggested.

"Well, won't that only fuel the rumors?" Jamie questioned, looking at his father. Would his father really do that for him?

"She has a broken arm doesn't she?" Frank asked,

Jamie nodded, wondering where his father was going with this.

"Just tell people the doctor doesn't want her home alone because she might have trouble doing normal tasks, it's her choice if she would rather be at her apartment then it's her choice." Frank replied, "And this house is safer than her apartment."

"I'll go call her," Jamie said getting up and started walking out of the room.

"And Jamie," Frank said, stopping Jamie before he left.

"Yeah," Jamie said turning back.

"Congratulations," Frank said with a smile, "You will make a great father."

Jamie couldn't help but smile at his father's compliment.

"Please don't tell the rest of the family," Jamie asked.

"Wouldn't think of it," Frank replied.

"Thanks,"

Frank smiled, as Jamie left. He was going to be a grandfather again.

* * *

Eddie was packing in her apartment, she had been hesitant to go to the Reagan house but she had already noticed that doing the normal task such as cooking and cleaning had become ten times harder just because she could use her arm. It was a good cover, and even Dr. Tanner suggested that Eddie have someone come and stay with her till she got used to not using her arm, or till she could use her arm. Packing was proving difficult, she tried to fold a shirt, but that was impossible so she ended up just throwing sweatpants and t-shirts into a travel bag. She was driven to the house in a dark SUV with an unmarked car in front and one in back. She thought it was a little excessive, but she wanted to stay alive so she didn't object. She arrived, about twenty minutes later; she was escorted to the door of the house, by two officers.

Jamie met her had the door.

"Hey," He greeted, "I'll take you to your room, you will be staying in Erin's old room."

"Okay," Eddie stated, with a nod. Jamie picked up her bag.

The room was large and had pink walls; there was a flowery bedspread and pictures on the wall of the family on certain locations. Eddie noticed that there was a picture of a woman that looked like Erin, but slightly different and another other a man who looked like a mixture of Danny and Jamie. Joe, Jamie's older brother who had been killed in active duty.

"I'll let you make yourself at home," Jamie stated, and he left. He didn't want to pressure her to talk about the elephant in the room if she didn't want to.

"Okay," Eddie said, looking around the room. She smiled at the pictures of young Jamie and laughed when she saw the picture of Jamie is his graduation robes from Harvard. How little did that Jamie know how his life was going to change? She was surprised Erin liked pictures so much and still came back and put new ones on the wall even when she didn't live here anymore. She was tired though, packing had worn her out and she had been up most of the night debating when to tell her mother she was pregnant. _"Maybe I should not tell her till the baby is born,"_ That had been a very appealing idea. Eddie sat on the bed, it was soft and comfortable. She lay back just to see how it felt lying down and before she knew it, she had fallen fast asleep.

Jamie was preparing lunch when Eddie came downstairs much rested from her power nap.

"Thanks for offering for me to come and stay here. I was going to die of boredom in my apartment." Eddie said, coming into the kitchen.

"Don't thank me it was my dad's idea," Jamie stated, putting carrots into the chicken soup he was making.

"Really?" Eddie asked.

"Some paperwork may or may not have passed his desk that may have informed him of our situation," Jamie replied, string the soup.

"Wait, so you dad knows?" Eddie questioned, "What paperwork would tell him I'm pregnant-"

"Just because my dad knows doesn't mean my grandpa knows, he's not home right now but I don't know about you but I'd rather him not know just yet." Jamie cut Eddie off.

"Oh okay." Eddie nodded, she understood what he meant, on the few time she had encountered Henry Reagan, he seemed very old school and probably wouldn't approve.

"Dad got some paperwork that said you were pregnant and the rumors about us being together had also reached him, so he asked what was going on. I told him the truth." Jamie explained.

"How did he react?" Eddie questioned.

"Much better than I originally thought he would, he was very supportive," Jamie replied.

"Jamie, I just want to say this now, I don't want you to feel obligated to be a part of this child's life, it wasn't planned I understand that it might not work out well for you to have a kid right now," Eddie said quickly, it was something she had wanted to tell him when she first told him she was pregnant but had forgotten.

Jamie was quiet.

"Eddie, I want to be a part of this child's life but if you don't want me too I won't. It's your choice." Jamie said after a few moments of silence, she had given him and out but he wasn't going to take it.

"I'm not a big fan of being a single parent." Eddie said with a smile, "and I think this kid deserves to know the great man who is his father."

Jamie smiled at Eddie's compliment.

"God, we are going to be parents." Eddie said the reality was still sinking in, "we are going to be parents." She repeated, hoping that saying it again would make it feel more real, but it made it feel even less like reality. Her hand came to rest on her stomach where their baby was sleeping.

"Yeah, it's crazy," Jamie admitted turning from the stove to look at Eddie. Even when she wasn't trying she still looked beautiful. Her hair was down and the waves were untamed, she wore an oversized T-shirt and sweatpants. Her cast only reminded Jamie how tough and strong of a woman Eddie was. Jamie wanted to tell her how amazing she looked, but something stopped him, they were still partners and dating was against regulations.

"What?" Eddie asked, noticing that Jamie was staring at her.

"Nothing," Jamie replied quickly shaking his head, as if to clear it.

"Really?" Eddie questioned,

"Yeah, I was just thinking," Jamie stated, turning back to the soup.

Eddie wanted to say she knew him and could tell when he was lying to her, but she didn't think at that moment it was a good idea.

"Lunch is almost ready," Jamie stated.

"Great, I'm starving!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Aren't you always starving," Jamie questioned.

"Well, I'm eating for two now," Eddie retorted, glaring a Jamie.

"Point taken."

* * *

_Hope you guys liked that chapter, I was trying to figure out how to have Frank find out about Eddie and Jamie, and I two different reaction I could have used and I decided to make him happy for them because I didn't want to have Jamie and Frank fighting about this. I'll try to update soon, Thanks for all the support you guys have no idea how much it means to me, think about that there are people who want me to keep writing means A TON to me. If you guys didn't know this is my first fan fiction so I didn't know how it would be received and it had blown me away how it has been accepted. I Love you guys!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I don't own these characters, I'm just a fan trying to tell a story hope you enjoy! *Spoilers for Joe's Death*_

* * *

Eddie walked around the living room, she was looking for pictures of young Jamie, things she might be able to hang over his head. She found a small table, there was a bouquet of fresh flowers on it and two pictures one of the woman she had seen in Erin's room and then one of Joe, there was also a small plaque that said, they may be gone but never forgotten.

Eddie picked up the picture of Joe; he looked very handsome in his dress blues. She had known that Joe had been murdered on duty, but other than that Jamie stayed pretty shut up about it. She knew it was one big reason Jamie had become a cop in the first place.

"Joe was a great guy and a great cop. You would have like him." Jamie said, nearly causing Eddie to jump out of her skin.

"I bet I would have," Eddie said, placing the photo back on the table and turning to look at Jamie.

He had his hands tucked into his pocket like he often did, something about it always made Eddie's heart skip and she didn't know why.

"Is this your mom?" She asked, turning back to the table.

"Yeah, she died from cancer a couple years ago." Jamie stated, walking closer to the table, "She was amazing, kind and all ways understood what it was like to be married to a cop. She gave my dad a lot of perspectives, kinda the same way Linda anchors Danny to the real world keeping him from being utterly absorbed in his caseload.

"She's really beautiful," Eddie said, softly.

"Yeah, she was," Jamie answered.

"She as everything to my dad, and when he lost her-" Jamie didn't finish his thought, "She was a great mom, she always wanted me to be a lawyer, to get away from being a part of the family business," Jamie said changing the subject.

"Do you feel guilty?" Eddie questioned, turning her head slightly to see Jamie was standing just behind her.

"A little but I'm sure she understands." Jamie stated, "And after Joe," Jamie paused, "I knew it was the right thing to do."

"What happened?" Eddie asked, "The night Joe died?" Jamie had never told her the story and she hoped that by understanding the story of Joe she could understand Jamie better.

"We don't really talk about it, and that's for the best." Jamie said, taking a deep breath, "it's not the NYPD's proudest moment."

"NYPD?" Eddie questioned, "I thought he was killed by a perp."

Jamie was silent. Eddie turned and looked at him. Jamie was taken about at how close they were, if wanted to he could have grabbed both of her hands.

"You can talk to me," Eddie stated, her green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"I know," Jamie said quietly. "Let's sit down?"

"Sure," Eddie said, matching his soft tone.

They sat on the couch, and Jamie started.

"I was at a party when I got the call, Joe was DOA. I just remember going numb, having Sydney driving me back home and feeling numb for a week, I had just lost my mom a year before and I couldn't believe I had just lost my brother." Jamie said.

"Is that the whole truth," Eddie asked.

Jamie shook his head. "Joe wasn't killed by any civilian; he was killed by a fellow cop in cold blood, just because he was an informant for the FBI about a secret organization called the Blue Templar; a group of rogue cops that were dealing drugs and other rotten stuff. Joe was going to get them arrested, so they had him killed." Jamie explained, he looked at his hands mostly.

"Oh my God Jamie!" Eddie said quietly, resting her hand on his arm.

"When I joined the force the FBI approached me about finishing what Joe started, I told them no and started following the leads myself, then they tried to kill me. That's when I got the rest of the family got involved, they were all taken down and the detective who killed Joe committed suicide right in front of Danny, my dad and few other cops who worked for my dad." Jamie said, "We kept it quiet, but knowing that is was a fellow cop, a guy he trusted. That is what hurts."

Eddie squeezed Jamie's arm, he looked up at her. There were tears in her eyes. She saw the hurt and brokenness that Joe's death had left behind in Jamie's life. Her heart was broken for him.

"I am so sorry Jamie," Eddie said, "but thank you for telling me." Her hand had moved down to his hand and took it firmly.

Jamie was surprised at how free it felt to have Eddie know the truth. She was always so supportive on the job and it didn't stop when she took off the uniform. Eddie now had a new respect for the Reagan family, one of their own had been killed by a cop, and yet they still worked for the NYPD and did so proudly.

Eddie didn't know if it was pregnancy hormones or just how much was she could stand to see him so broken. She pulled herself to her knees and gave Jamie the best hug she could with only one arm. Jamie was surprised, but he wasn't mad he rested his head on her shoulder and held her close. They had no idea how cute they looked just sitting on the couch locked in an embrace. They were so focused on each other that they didn't hear Henry come into the kitchen he could see the couch where they were. He was about to say something about them but then he saw his grandsons face, it was at peace and he also saw that Eddie was crying. So he slipped as well as his old joint would let him back out to the door and re-entered slamming the door loudly to let them think he had just arrived.

* * *

Biaz flipped through files. She had the stack of Eddie's and Jamie files, and Danny was going through Lopez's and Davis files.

"There is nothing that connects the attacks, different weapons, different suspects, they only led we have is that the detectives were partners and that Jamie and Janko are partners." Biaz complained, "it doesn't even look like that the two partnerships worked the same cases together."

"I know, but there has to be a link somewhere," Danny replied, flipping through other files. "Hey, did Jamie and Eddie collar a Carrie Walsh?" Danny asked.

Biaz looked up from the file she was reading.

"Yeah, I think I remember that name." Biaz stated, digging through some files, "Here Carrie Walsh was arrested for possession with intent to sell, arresting officers were Reagan and Janko. Why, do you think she might be the link."

"Here is a homicide that Lopez and Davis worked, Carrie Walsh was the victim, it looked like an OD on heroin but it was still an open case, and see here Carrie died just one day after she posted bail," Danny stated,

"So a woman gets busted for selling drugs then OD's how is that a lead?" Biaz questioned.

"I don't know but it's the first led we have," Danny stated, getting up and taking his gun out of his desk. "Let's go talk to Davis about the case."

* * *

Eddie was helping Jamie prepare supper, in the kitchen she could only do some small things because it was hard to cut things with only one arm. Frank came in the door.

"Hi, Dad," Jamie said lightly.

"Commissioner," Eddie strained slightly coming to attention.

"You are living in my house, Frank will do just fine," Frank said, looking at Eddie.

"Okay," Eddie said, with a slight smile.

"Whatever you are cooking smells amazing," Frank said,

"Just spaghetti with homemade sauce." Jamie stated, "Any progress on the case?" Jamie asked, adding salt to the pasta.

"Danny may have found a lead. Does Carrie Walsh mean anything to you?" Frank said, looking at his son.

"Wasn't she that woman that was walking right beside us when two baggies of cocaine feel out of her pocket and she picked them up and put them back in her pocket?" Eddie questioned, "Easiest drug collar ever!"

"Why do they think that's the link?" Jamie inquired.

"Because Lopez and Davis were working the case in which she was the victim of OD which proved to be fatal." Frank stated, "So Danny and his partner are looking into it."

"I just finished setting the table," Henry said coming into the kitchen.

"Food is almost ready," Jamie replied, stirring the sauce.

Jamie and Eddie sat in the living room playing Gin rummy while Frank and Henry did the dishes. Eddie felt bad for not helping but she couldn't help even if she wanted to, her arm was beginning to be a real nuisance and she had held her hand of cards with only one hand.

"I win," Jamie said, finishing out his hand with a run.

"Damn it!" Eddie exclaimed, "This concussion is making me really bad at this game."

"Maybe it not the concussion maybe you are just bad at it." Jamie joked,

Eddie glared at him and using her good arm she threw a pillow at him.

"Hey!" Jamie cried, faining being hurt by the pillow.

Henry and Frank had the system that Henry washed the dishes and Frank dried them.

"Francis, I think Jamie cares a little too much about that lady partner of his?" Henry said stiffly.

"Why do you say that Pop?" Frank queried, putting the plates in the cupboard.

"When I came home from the store today, they didn't realize I was here and I saw them in the living room and they were hugging," Henry explained.

"Partners can hug, and they both had near-death experiences these past two days." Frank defended.

"Yes, but the way they were at it made me think something else might be going on, and Eddie was crying and Jamie looked close to it too." Henry persisted.

"Pop, I think it's fine, and I recommend you don't mention it to anyone," Frank said quickly, he didn't think it was a good idea to start putting idea's in his dad's head about Jamie and Eddie. He wouldn't understand the situation they were stuck in, and he thought it was best for him to not know anything at present.

"Fine, I'm old what do I know," Henry grumbled.

"That's not what I said." Frank interrupted.

Henry went to bed sooner than the rest of the family, and Frank sat in his wing back chair as he watched Eddie and Jamie interact while they played board games, they tried to act lighthearted but he saw that they knew the danger they were in, in the way their movements where tensed and he could tell that even Jamie still had his gun around his waist.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed," Jamie stated as the clock struck ten.

"Good night, Jamie," Eddie said and she rose as if she was about to go to bed,

"Eddie, could I talk to you?" Frank asked.

Eddie was startled by the question.

"Sure," She answered, what is he going to say? She took her seat again.

Jamie glanced at his dad concerned for what he was about to say, but that didn't stop Jamie from heading upstairs to his room.

"Eddie, I just want you to know, that this baby may not be planned or even a Reagan by law or name, but you and this child will be welcome in the Reagan family. The others may be surprised by the news at first, but in the end, they will be excited for you. You may not be a Reagan but you will be protected as if you are one" Frank stated, looking at Eddie.

"Thank you," Eddie said, she was taken aback by his statement, but it was comforting. He accepted her into the family.

"Now get some sleep you must be exhausted," Frank said firmly.

"I will," Eddie walked up the stairs, she had stories about the commissioner some good some bad, but she was forming her opinion of him. On the outside, he was as tough as nails but on the inside, he was a big teddy bear.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I really like having Jamie and Eddie talking about how Joe died, personally it just something I wanted to make happen. Please let me know what you think of the story! I love you guys, and thanks for all the support!


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell as story. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Eddie woke up early the next morning, to a familiar sick feeling in her stomach. She quickly got up and went to the bathroom. She was bending over the toilet, holding her hair back with a good hand but she soon found that her hand was replaced by someone else hand and soothing hand on her back. She felt the warmth and kindness of these movements and she knew who it was without having to look.

Jamie knelt beside her, holding her hair, and trying to soothe her. He felt bad that this was what all pregnant women went through.

"I hate being pregnant." Eddie sighed, sitting back slightly.

"I can bet," Jamie replied, letting go of Eddie's hair.

"Could you get me a glass of water," Eddie questioned, "I should be fine now."

"Yeah," Jamie said quietly, as he got up.

Eddie brushed her teeth to get the foul taste out of her mouth. Jamie came back not much later holding a glass of water in his hand.

"Thanks, and thanks for holding back my hair." Eddie said gratefully, taking the glass from him, "How did you know I was up?" she questioned taking a long sip of water.

"I was already awake and then I heard you heading to the bathroom." Jamie stated, "I was about to go head to make breakfast, do you want any?"

"Not right now, my stomach is still mad at me." Eddie said, "Though some coffee would be nice, it has to be decafe, pregnant women aren't supposed to have caffeine." She added as they walked down the stairs.

"I think Dad has some lying around the house," Jamie stated.

He worked around the kitchen making eggs, while Eddie sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee. He liked waking up and Eddie already being there, her hair was down, she wore a tank top and flannel pajama pants. Her arm brace only reminded him of her strength and why she did her job. She looked truly beautiful in the light at that was shiny through the windows. Her face was tranquil; the only blemish was the cut on her head from the accident. Jamie wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not but her stomach looked less flat, a little more round. Jamie found himself wondering, what if this was his morning every morning, waking up to having Eddie nearby and not on the other side of town, what would it be like if he didn' have to hide how he felt all the time he could express it anytime he wanted. The thought of their kid being moved from one house to another for some reason made him uneasy.

Jamie wasn't the only one think these thoughts, the idea of having Jamie near her was very appealing to Eddie, the picture of him in the kitchen cooking was comforting to Eddie, having someone to talk to in the morning, to get her glass of water after she had thrown up he was always to kind and understanding.

"Where are your dad and grandpa?" Eddie questioned,

"Dad is at work and pops is at a fundraiser meeting." Jamie stated, flipping the eggs in the pan, "What did dad want to talk to you about last night?"

"He just wanted to tell me, I was welcome in the family." Eddie replied, "He was actually really sweet about it like I am an honoree Reagan now."

"Woah, I didn't expect that from him," Jamie said, he was in slight disbelief.

"Yeah, he's really nice; I don't understand why everyone is so scared of him," Eddie remarked.

"Well, you should see him when he's not being nice and then you would understand." Jamie asserted.

There was a peaceful silence.

"Jamie, how do you want to tell your family I'm pregnant?" Eddie questioned, breaking the silence.

Jamie sighed, "I have no idea, dad already knows and he was the one I was worried about the most. But Danny and Erin may have some choice words about us being partners."

"We could tell them together," Eddie suggested, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Um, that might not be a good idea; Danny might say something he would regret." Jamie said, "Maybe it would be best if I told them, and then you could avoid the fallout, they won't be mad at you, just at me."

"Jamie, I don't mind being there if you want me," Eddie said, reaching across the table and taking his hand.

"I really don't want you to get the wrong impression of my family, because this news isn't going to go over well," Jamie said, squeezing Eddie's hand gently.

"Okay," Eddie said with a smile, she trusted Jamie to do it his way.

"Eddie, how do you want to tell your family?" Jamie asked, turning the question back on her.

"My dad already knows, and I plan on never telling my mother," Eddie stated,

"Wait you told your dad?" Jamie inquired,

"Yeah, I went to see him on Sunday, I was confused and I didn't know what to do so I went and talked to him. I was on my way home from seeing him when I got hit." Eddie explained.

"How did he take it?" Jamie probed.

"He was happy for me, he told me I should tell because the baby is yours too, that's why I message asking if we talk." Eddie detailed.

"Why do plan on never telling your mother?" Jamie questioned, he didn't understand Eddie's aversion to her mother.

"Have you met my mom?" Eddie scoffed, "She would tell me that it was brilliant to sleep with the commissioner's son so I could try and get some leverage on my father's sentence and it was a pro that I got pregnant"

"I see," Jamie said looking at his cup. He didn't see but he didn't think this was a good topic to discuss.

The sound of the front door opening caused their hands to break apart as Danny entered.

"Hey," Danny greeted, walking into the kitchen, "Janko, I didn't know you were staying here." He added looking surprised to see his brother's partner sitting at the kitchen table in her pajamas.

"The doctor doesn't want her alone and the security is better here." Jamie lied quickly.

"Well, it will save me the trip; I need you guys to tell me everything about an arrest you made the perp was Carrie Walsh," Danny stated.

"It was one of the easiest drug busts ever, we were walking by, we saw a bag of cocaine drop out of her bag, she stopped picked it up and put it back in her bag, we arrested her with fifty grams on her," Eddie stated, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You know she OD one day after posting bail?" Danny inquired.

"Yeah, but she was a doctor at St. Vincent who got caught dealing drugs and was five hundred thousand dollars in debt and going to fifteen in prison, overdosing was the easy way out," Jamie remarked,

"Did the detectives tell you that she told her defense attorney said she was willing to turn states witness against her supplier and that her death looked like a homicide?" Danny questioned.

"No, they never told us that," Eddie said, turning to look at Danny.

"Yeah, we think it her supplier is the one targeting you guys," Danny said firmly, "did she ever mention where she was getting the drugs?"

"No, we didn't spend much time with her, it was near the end of the tour so we just took her back to the precinct and she lawyered up immediately." Jamie articulated.

"Well, thanks for no help." Danny sighed,

Eddie stood up quickly from the table.

"Excuse me," She said quietly and hurriedly and bolted from the room and the sound of the bathroom door closing echoed back.

"Your partner okay?" Danny quizzed.

"Yeah, just morning sickness." Jamie found himself saying before he could stop it. "

"Morning sickness?" Danny repeated, "Janko is pregnant, I didn't know she was married."

"She not," Jamie said quickly.

"Well, had a boyfriend." Danny corrected,

"She doesn't have one," Jamie replied, looking at his shoes.

"No, no, no." Danny said as he realized what was going, "You are screwing your partner; she's pregnant with your kid?" Danny added exasperatedly

Jamie wouldn't lie about this, "Yeah she's pregnant with my kid, but we only did it once and we were both drunk."

"Does dad know?" Danny interrogated,

"Yes, he knows," Jamie answered, avoiding eye contact with his older brother.

"How screwed are you?" Danny asked, rubbing his hand across his temple.

"So far I'm not, Dad is taking it very well," Jamie admitted, looking up slightly.

"Is that why she's here because you knocked her up?" Danny probed.

"No, it's not like that!" Jamie exclaimed, "She's here because she can't use her arm to do any tasks and because it's safer here than at her apartment."

"Please tell me you are going do right be her," Danny said, purposefully catching Jamie's eye.

"Of course what kind of man do you think I am?" Jamie demanded,

"That's not what I meant," Danny said quickly,

"Then what did you mean?" Jamie asked angrily.

"Forget it, just being a dad is hard and being cop dad is even harder, each day you have to say goodbye to you kids never knowing if you are going to see them again that night." Danny said, "It's going to be rough and there are going to be days you will want to walk out and being a single mother is rough, especially when she's a cop." Danny added.

"You seem to be doing okay," Jamie remarked,

"Well, I have Linda, you don't." Danny replied, "She is my sanity."

"Well I have Eddie and she's a damn good partner, we didn't plan this kid but I'm glad I'm having it with her it had to be someone." Jamie confessed, "And we are going to do it together even if it's as friends and not a couple."

"Do you care about her?" Danny asked,

"Yeah, she's my partner," Jamie stated, emphasizing partner.

"Jamie, do you care for her." Danny defined.

Jamie was quiet, "What would it matter if I did." He said after a few moments

"Biaz is still in the car, I should go," Danny said, glancing around the room

"Please don't tell anyone about Eddie and me, Dad doesn't want it getting into the wrong hands," Jamie stated hurriedly.

"I won't," Danny assured, "Take care," and Danny was gone.

"Well, that's over." Jamie sighed, hoping that Danny wasn't thinking too badly of him.

* * *

Danny and Biaz were back at the precinct interrogating a witness to the 12th precinct shooting when a knock came on box door.

Danny opened the door.

"What?" He demanded, "Were kinda busy right now."

"There's a woman her saying she has information about the 12th attacks." The officer said,

"Well, take her statement and put it on my desk." Danny barked,

"I can't she says she will only talk to you." The officer replied.

"Fine," Danny sighed, leaving the box. He saw Dr. Tanner sitting by his desk, her face was streaked with tears and her lip was busted.

"Dr. Tanner, what are you doing here?" Danny questioned.

"I swore an oath to do no harm and I have broken that oath," Dr. Tanner said shakily, "I'm here to turn myself in, as an accessory for the murder of Detective Lopez and the attempted murder of Detective Davis, Officer Reagan, and Officer Janko." She stated clearly, so the whole room heard her statement.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I have a question for you guys, I'm thinking about whether or not Eddie is having twins. I have my opinion on the subject and I have a plan but I would really would love to know if you guys think she should have twin or a single. I love you guys and thanks for all the support. Also after naming "Carrie Walsh" I realized how similar it is to "Kara Walsh" which is a character in the show. Just to clarify they are not connected at all. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story! Hope you enjoy *Spoilers for 'the bogeyman' and 'the Blue Templar'* _

* * *

_"Dr. Tanner, what are you doing here?" Danny questioned._

_"I swore an oath to do no harm and I have broken that oath," Dr. Tanner said shakily, "I'm here to turn myself in, as an accessory for the murder of Detective Lopez and the attempted murder of Detective Davis, Officer Reagan, and Officer Janko." She stated clearly, so the whole room heard her statement._

* * *

Silence fell over the entire office.

"Please just arrest me before I change my mind." Dr. Tanner pleaded, offering her wrist to be handcuffed.

"You are turning yourself in?" Danny questioned in disbelief, a doctor had operated on countless cops, trying to save them was admitting to killing one and trying to kill three others.

"Do you mind writing everything down and signing it," Biaz said, handing her a note pad.

"I'm going to need more than one." Dr. Tanner stated, "There is too much information."

"Let's talk in privet," Danny suggests, he was still confused, he didn't understand it, Dr. Tanner worked with his wife, she knew what it was like to tell a cop's family that their loved one is dead. How could she kill one?

They lead Dr. Tanner into the box and she took a seat.

"Okay start from the beginning, and explain what the hell you are talking about," Danny ordered.

Dr. Tanner nodded, and she wiped away her tears and took a deep shaky breath.

"I work on the weekends at a drug rehab, helping people get over addictions, mostly cocaine and heroin. In my work, I began to notice that people seemed to do better gradually coming off the drug instead of cold turkey. I couldn't do anything about it, but I wanted to help. I'm used to treating OD's who come in in the ER and wanted to find a way to make sure people couldn't get ahold of tainted drugs. You remember, about three or four years ago a new brand of heroin hit the market, it was called the bogeyman and it was killing people left and right?" Dr. Tanner started,

Danny nodded, over sixty-eight people died from the drug, including one of his CI's

"I was working ER that week, I remember like it was yesterday, parents coming in just to hear that kids had already died. I was used to seeing OD's every so often but we couldn't help these people they were dying" Dr. Tanner said looking at her hands which she was clasping and unclasping. "

"We were furious, about a week later about of doctor's from a bunch of different hospitals met together to discuss what happened. We were through with the system," Dr. Tanner was speaking quickly, she avoids eye contact with the detectives. "You know what the blue Templar was?"

Danny straightened, and nodded, "they are all locked up or dead."

"Well, they had a few doctors at St. Vincent's in their pockets before they go bust, so we became the new Blue Templar but since we were doctor's we renamed it the Red Templar to live like it used to before in the 'good ol'days'. We came up with a plan, deal our own drugs. We were dealing with cocaine mostly, a couple of the doctors have friends in South America. We made sure they were clean and make sure people were responsible with them; well that's what it started out as. We started using the drugs on people in the rehabs slowly lowering their doses till they were no longer dependent. At first, it was working, people were getting off the drugs and we were having fewer numbers of teen's coming in. The people who had suggested we start dealing our own drugs thought would be a good idea to start selling our product to a few of the gangs around the hospitals, 'to help protect people from tainted drugs' they would say. I agreed with them. We did that for three years, slowly but surely undermining most of the gang in the Bronx till they were dependent on us being their suppliers. Then Carrie Walsh got arrested, with cocaine on her. We panicked, what if she ratted us out when she came out on bail a couple of the 'crew' paid her a visit. When I woke up the next morning she was dead, they claimed she had already OD when they went to see her, but I didn't believe them. None of us did. I knew that the cops would soon trace Carrie's death would soon be traced back to one of us. That when we began to realize we had been used to the few of the original Templar could start ruling over the gangs, The group split in two, those who thought Carrie's death was justified by the 'good' we were doing and those who thought we were going too far. Last week, I was going through some of the finance for the shell company we created to launder the money we were getting through the business and I saw that about five doctors were taking more than the agreed upon amount, I confronted them and they told me that the needed the money to pay off four gangs to do different hits, they said it was for the greater good." Dr. Tanner press her hands together.

"I swear to God, I didn't know they were planning on going after cops, then when I got three cops in my hospital and one more who nearly got shot. I put it together; I spent yesterday, realizing that I became a doctor to help people and had killed them instead." Dr. Tanner finished finally looking up,

"We need you to write everything you just told us down, and if you are willing to testify against the other doctors who ordered the hits, we may be able to get you a lighter sentence," Danny said handing her a pen and note pad.

"I will, and I have audio recordings of all our meetings, they didn't know I was making them, but I will gladly give them up if it will help the case. I always thought that one day they may become useful" Dr. Tanner stated almost as an afterthought.

"Thanks," Danny said, "I'll leave you to write that statement," his blood was boiling, he didn't care if had a different name but the Blue Templar was back and had tried to steal another brother from him. Why hadn't they been more through with the captives?

"Detective Reagan, be careful, I don't have anyone but myself to be worried about, but these guys don't want to go down for this, they will do anything to escape. Anything" Dr. Tanner added.

Danny and Biaz walked out of the box.

"That woman is going to make the DA's office so happy," Biaz said in disbelief.

"Yeah, but my family is going to be pissed." Danny spat.

"Why?" Biaz questioned.

"The Blue Templar killed Joe," Danny said and kept walking leaving Biaz confused.

* * *

Eddie and Jamie were escorted to the armed car that would take them to the doctor for Eddie's appointment.

"I'm nervous," Eddie admitted,

"Why?" Jamie questioned taking Eddie's hand.

"I just hope everything with the baby is okay," Eddie admitted, holding Jamie's hand tightly, hoping that the driver didn't see how close they were sitting.

They soon arrived at the doctor's office, Eddie was shocked by how much paperwork she had to fill out, and since her right arm was broken she had to have Jamie fill out most of it.

"I hate the doctor's office." Eddie confessed, "They are always so clean and uncomfortable."

"Yeah, I don't like them either," Jamie remarked.

Jamie was watching a little boy sitting next to his mom while his mom read him a story. Would the baby like being read to? Would the baby look like Eddie or me?

"Do want a boy or girl?" Jamie questioned, turning to look at Eddie. He was talking quietly so the cop who was their detail wouldn't hear what they were talking about. They were using the cover that Eddie just didn't want to go to the appointment alone and that's why Jamie had come.

"I really don't care as long as the baby is healthy." Eddie stated, firmly, "What about you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think a boy would be nice, I see Danny with Jack and Sean and looks so much easier then Erin with Nicki." Jamie said, "But I think to have a girl would be really nice, but if she is half as beautiful as her mother I might not sleep much worrying about her."

"Aw, thanks, Jameson." Eddie said, pretending to blush and by using his full first name making him uncomfortable, "You not so bad yourself."

"Janko, Edit." A nurse called, Eddie jumped at here her first name.

Eddie and Jamie both rose and walked over to the nurse.

"Does the cop have to come with you?" The nurse questioned, seeing that the detail had followed them to the hallway.

"Yes, my orders are to stay with them and stay outside the door while the appointment happens" The officer stated.

"Very well," The nurse sighed.

Eddie was weighed, her height measured, she also had to have her blood drawn. They were taken back to a room with two chairs and a doctor table.

"Dr. Perry should be in shortly." The nurse said after she took Eddie's blood pressure.

The suspense was building in Eddie, would the baby be okay?

A knock came at the door, and the woman with short blond hair entered, she had bright blue eyes and a kind smile.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Perry," She said sweetly.

"I'm Eddie, this is Jamie," Eddie said, returning the smiled.

"Are you the father?" Dr. Perry questioned.

"Yes," Jamie responded, find it strange to say but it felt right.

"Today, we are going to talk about dates and figure out a due date, check your size and the baby heart rate." Dr. Perry stated, sitting in the spinny doctor chair.

"Okay," Eddie agreed.

Jamie zoned out while Dr. Perry and Eddie talked about periods, and her normal cycle, most if confused him so he decided to think about something else. _Would he and Eddie live together when the baby was born or would they take turns?_

Eddie felt uncomfortable talking about certain things in front of Jamie but one glance at him showed he had already zoned out, and something about that was comfortable almost like he knew she didn't really want him listening to her.

"Okay, let's measure your stomach to make sure the baby is growing properly." Dr. Perry stated, calling Jamie back to reality. She took out a tape measure and had Eddie lift up her shirt so she measures without the clothing interfering.

"So how long have you to been together?" Dr. Perry questioned,

"Oh, we're not," Eddie stated, quickly "We are just friends."

"Oh," Dr. Perry said knowingly, causing Eddie to blush slightly but why should be she ashamed she and Jamie were both adults, and soon the blush was gone.

"What was your waist before you got pregnant?" Dr. Perry asked,

"29 inches when I was last measured for my Kevlar vest." Eddie stated, "I can look it up though, I keep my measurement on my phone for new uniforms."

"Yeah, could you double check that." Dr. Perry said, writing down the measurements.

Eddie was concerned why Dr. Perry was asking these questions. She took out her phone and double checked her measurements,

"Yeah, 29 inches," Eddie stated, looking up from her phone.

"Okay," Dr. Perry said, "thanks for double checking."

"Is something wrong?" Jamie questioned, taking Eddie's hand. Which Dr. Perry pretended to overlook, but seeing the Eddie grasped it back made her wonder if they were really "just friends"

"No, she's just measuring about two weeks bigger than someone at eleven weeks." Dr. Perry,

"Which means?" Eddie asked the concern showing in her voice.

"It means your dates might be off or you could be having twins but just to be sure I'm going to have an ultrasound done." Dr. Perry stated, writing some things down on her clipboard. "I understand that you are both are under heavy protection so I will send you down to radiology right now so you guys don't have to come back in and have your detail following you," Dr. Perry said with a smile. But they didn't hear her "Twins" Echoed in their minds that had never crossed their minds. They were escorted down to radiology with Dr. Perry, she knew she was going to have a lot of back up, patients but she had gotten a call from the Police commissioner asking her to do anything she could for the new parents, and since her husband worked for the NYPD she promised she would do her best.

Eddie and Jamie sat anxiety filling both of them, as Eddie lay back on the table and the radiologist prepared to do an ultrasound, Dr. Perry stood by waiting for the results. Soon a grainy image appeared on the screen. Eddie reached out her hand in search of Jamie's hand meet her's, her small hand slipping into his large one perfectly.

Jamie was used to seeing ultrasound pictures; he had seen many of Nicki, Jack, and Sean. He immediately saw that something looked different. Dr. Perry leaned in to get a better view and she smiled.

"Forget maybe twins, there are defiantly twins." The radiologist said.

"Twins?" Eddie said shakily,

"_OH MY GOD TWINS! I thought I was going to have my hands full with one, what am I going to do with twins"_ was what she wanted to say, she was stressed with the idea of one and now there were going to be two.

"Do you guys want to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Perry asked, looking at the pair as the processed the information.

"Yes," both Eddie and Jamie said.

The radiologist pressed a few buttons and then the familiar footstep sound filled the room. Eddie felt Jamie's hand tighten around hers, he was hearing their babies' heartbeats for the first time. Eddie glanced at him was surprised to see that there were tears in his eyes, as much as he tried to hide them. She squeezed his hand comfortingly.

Eddie and Jamie finished the appointment and were soon on their way back to the Reagan house.

"Twins," Jamie said after a long silence in the car, "We are having twins."

* * *

_SURPRISE THEIR HAVING TWINS AND THE BLUE TEMPLAR IS BACK! I had a lot of fun with this chapter and it's the longest chapter I have written for the book. I love you guys and thanks for all the support it means a TON to me! We just hit 50 followers on this story, I had no idea I would even get past the first chapter so...I love you guys you are the best!_


	10. Chapter 10

_I don't own these character, just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Eddie lay on her bed at the Reagan's, she had told Jamie she was tired and wanted to take a nap, but she couldn't sleep, twins, freaking twins.

"We are going to need a bigger apartment." Eddie sighed, and then she froze. She had said, "we" she and Jamie as a "we" were they going to live together after the baby, no babies were born. _"Yes,"_ she thought, "_the kids deserve to have their parents living in the same place, at least when they are little."_ Eddie sat up, sleep was impossible now. She didn't know what to do, talk to Jamie, but maybe he was still processing the news. Everything was happening so fast,

"Damn it!" Eddie cursed, she felt her lip start to tremble, she didn't know why, she just wanted to have time to breathe, first she found out she was pregnant, then someone tried to kill her and now she was living in her partners dad's house pregnant with twins and having no idea what the hell to do next. Tears started to well up in her eye. _"DAMN HORMONES!"_ Eddie swore internally, she tried to blink away the tears but it only caused more to form. She hugged a pillow close to her and tried to keep the sob that was building up in her inside her but it soon made it's way to the surface. She was a nervous wreck and once the tears started she couldn't get them to stop. _What if Jamie got shot on duty and died leaving her to raise the kids alone, what if she got shot on duty leaving Jamie to raise two kids by himself?_ All the stress from the past three weeks began to surface.

Jamie sat in his room, _twins._ To be honest, he was excited, the kids would have each other, but knowing how much one baby was dampening his joy. He was going to have cared for two children and give them a good life, and being a cop with student loan debt wasn't the greatest idea. He paced nervously around the room when he heard what he thought to be a sob from down the hall. He straightened, and listened again and heard another sob, he quickly but quietly reached Erin's room, the door was closed but he heard Eddie crying on the inside, he felt like someone was pulling at his heart. He reached for the handle and carefully pushed the door open.

Eddie lay on the bed, her body shaking with sobs as she smothered her cries with the pillow. Jamie's heart broke at the sight. She looked so broken. He walked over and sat on the bed. Eddie jumped slightly when she felt the weight on the bed. She felt a comforting of a hand on her back. She looked up and saw Jamie's concerned face looking at her.

"What's wrong," Jamie asked, softly.

Eddie didn't answer she just sat up and practically crawled into Jamie's lap. He didn't know exactly what to do, but it wasn't the first time Eddie had cried on his shoulder, He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she sobbed into his shoulder. Without thinking he placed a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Eddie curled into Jamie's embrace, just savoring his kind touch.

"What's wrong," Jamie asked again even softer when Eddie sobs quieted.

Eddie sniffed, "What are we going to do Jamie?" she said shakily, "What if one of us get shot on duty, what will happen to our kids?"

"Don't think like that," Jamie said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"But-" Jamie silenced Eddie's protest with a look.

"Eddie, when we think like that our mind is taken off the big picture, is which is why we do what we do," Jamie said, rubbing his hand over Eddie's back.

Eddie nodded,

"I don't want our kids to grow up without a mom or a dad," Eddie said quietly,

"Neither do I," Jamie assured, "But those are circumstances out of our control."

They sat in comfortable silence just enjoying closes too each other, Eddie noticed that Jamie's hand had come to rest on her stomach, she wasn't even sure he realized he had done, but Eddie placed her hand on top of his holding it there, showing she wanted it there.

"Do you ever think that you are going to wake up and this is just a dream?" Eddie questioned, turning her face slightly so she could see Jamie, in the process she found that was close enough to kiss if she wanted to.

"Which part the fact you are pregnant with my kid, that you are pregnant with twins or that we both have prices on our heads?" Jamie questioned his blue eye boring into Eddie's green ones.

"Having twins together?" Eddie suggested, she was surprised how quiet her voice was.

"Yeah, I've thought about it," Jamie admitted, matching her soft tone, "have you?"

"When I first found out, I thought it was some sick nightmare, but now I think it's a pleasant dream and I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and I will have to go back to being just your partner," Eddie confessed, interlacing her fingers with Jamie's hand on her stomach.

"You are not 'just my partner' you know that," Jamie whispered, the closeness was almost unbearable he wanted to kiss her, but he knew he shouldn't they had to stay professional. Yet what was professional about him holding her in his arms, Hell they are having twins together. Her green eyes flexed with brown stared up into his, her face was so gentle, still wet from the tears she had cried, her lips so perfect, and he was tired of fighting. He leaned down ever so slightly and kissed her.

Each time they kissed flashed before Eddie's eyes, the night after the failed double date, the night they confessed their feeling for each other and then the fateful night when they had had too much to drink. This time they had no alcohol in their systems, but it was the sweetest kiss. Eddie rotated slightly so she could have a better angle; she returned the kiss just savoring the feeling of his lips against hers. Jamie's hands wrapped around Eddie's waist pulling her even closer to him, Eddie's good hand laced into his short hair not wanting to let go.

They lips broke apart as they both took back in the air. Their foreheads pressed together.

"Wow," Eddie whispered,

"I think I should ask for a new partner, at least till you come back on duty," Jamie said,

"Yeah," Eddie breathed, understand what he meant. He didn't want to lose her as a partner, but if it meant he could be with her, then it was worth it.

* * *

Frank sat in his office, the Blue Templar was back he didn't give a damn if had a new name, they had killed his son, his boy, and now they were trying to take another one from him. He looked out over New York.

"Dad, what are we going to do?" Danny asked he sat in an office chair, thinking it would be best to tell Frank in person.

"Send them straight back to Hell where they belong," Frank stated, bitterly. "Anything you need let me know, and report straight back to me."

"Yes sir," Danny said standing up and turning to go.

"Danny," Frank said as his son walked towards the door, "Do it by the book, we need this case to stick."

"Yes, sir." Danny agreed,

Once Danny was gone, Frank took out his cell phone and called Erin.

"We need to talk," Frank stated,

"Dad, I'm a little busy right now, could we talk later," Erin questioned,

"No, I want you in my office forthwith," Frank ordered.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," Erin promised, hearing the tone of her father's voice and when was concerned what had happened.

* * *

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know it was shorter, but I don't have much time today. I can't believe i'm publishing chapter ten I had no idea it would ever go this far when I published the first chapter! Thank you for all the support and I love you guys so much!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

* * *

It was a warehouse the perfect meeting spot. Out of sight and on the wrong side of town. ESU and cops worked their way blocking each exit.

"On three," Danny said, into his radio. "One. Two. three!"

At the exact same time, the doors into the Red Templar headquarters were slammed down. Cops filled the building making arrests they went no one pull guns against the police, not in this building. The raid was over in twenty minutes with forty of the sixty in custody. While the new collars where being placed, a black SUV pulled up in front of the crime scene. All the men and women came to attention when PC Frank Reagan exited the SUV. Danny hurried up to his father.

"We got most of them a few weren't present but Dr. Tanner's information was completely accurate," Danny stated,

"God, these sons of bitches deserve to go down," Frank remarked.

"Agreed," Danny stated fervently. "How did Jamie take the news?"

"He took as well as can be expected but he has a person with him to help him," Frank stated, pressing his lips together.

"You mean his partner," Danny inquired, lowing his voice.

"Yes, as much as they both try to hide it they are falling fast for each other and there new baby only increasing it," Frank said, nodding.

"Reagan, we found the stockpile, gun, drugs, you name it they have it." Biaz said coming up on their conversation, "Oh, sorry sir." Biaz apologized quickly seeing that Danny was talking to the PC.

"Don't worry about it Detective I will leave you to do the job," Frank said, kindly.

At once, Frank and Danny's phone's started ringing.

"Excuse me," They both said at the same time.

Biaz watched as the two answered, and was shocked to see how their faces changed. Frank's face grew red in anger and frustrating and Danny's turned white in horror

"How the Hell did that happen?" Frank demanded gruffly, "I will be there right away, and make sure someone has an eye on Jamie." He started walking quickly to his SUV.

"Get forensic on site as fast as possible," Danny snapped, "I'll be there as soon as I can, but someone keep an eye on Jamie."

"What happened," Biaz questioned, looking at Danny.

"Someone just kidnapped Jamie's partner," Danny said quietly.

"What, I thought she was at the commissioner's house to make sure that didn't happen," Biaz exclaimed.

"Yeah, I thought that too." Danny sighed.

* * *

Eddie's head felt heavy, her memory was swimming. She tried to open her eyes but everything was blurry.

"What the hell?" She swore, trying to move her arm and feeling something holding her wrists together. Slowly her eyes were adjusting, shapes and colors began to become clear. She was in a bedroom the walls were white and there were gold drapes. "This isn't Erin's room" She tried to stand but she couldn't, she looked around, and was shocked to see that her hands were handcuffed, they were chained to the bedpost of which she was sitting on. Someone had changed her arm out of its sling and placed it just in a brace. She looked at her legs and saw they were duck taped together.

The great white doors on the side of the door opened and a man dress in a black suit with a red tie entered. He had dark hair, fair skin, and chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm glad to see you awake," he said in a kind voice,

"Where am I?" Eddie demanded, "Why am I here?"

"Don't fear, I'm not here to hurt you." He said fake sweetness in his voice.

"Then why am I cuffed to this bed?" Eddie questioned.

"Well, if I uncuffed you would you promise not to try and escape." The man asked.

"If you aren't going to hurt me then why are you keeping me here?" Eddie demanded, she tried to hide the panic in her voice, she was remembering a little more, she remember sitting at the kitchen table when the sound of gunshots outside had called Jamie's attention the next thing she knew is there where about six guys in the kitchen, one hit Jamie hard in the face and he was knocked to the ground and didn't get up and they had hauled her way, the last thing she remembered was a sharp pain her neck.

"That is a brilliant question when I first saw your name Officer Janko, I didn't think twice about it, I ordered the hit on you. I was so angry when all but one hit failed to achieve what I had paid for. Then it came to my attention that the precious son of the PC partner was pregnant it wasn't too hard to figure out who the dad was. A new idea was forming in my mind" He said walking the room, almost in a victory walk, "The perfect Frank Reagan will do anything to get you back." His cool laugh sent chills through Eddie's body. He knew she was pregnant and he knew it was Jamie's kid. How, how?

"I still don't understand why am I here?" Eddie asked again.

"You pretty lady are my insurance, to make sure I get out of the country." And the man left, leaving Eddie alone in the room. The handcuffs were digging into her wrists and her head ached. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. _Where her babies okay, was Jamie okay?_ She closed her eyes trying to clear her mind but she fell into a deep sleep instead.

* * *

Dr. Tanner jumped when Danny burst into the holding cell.

"Who has Officer Janko?" he demanded.

"What?" Dr. Tanner questioned, her eyes widening in bewilderment.

"Who abducted Officer Janko from the Police commissioner's house this morning?" Danny commanded.

"What, Eddie was abducted?" Dr. Tanner exclaimed standing up in shock.

"Who has her, you know as well as I that this is a time-sensitive," Danny asked, softer this time, he had to see Dr. Tanner's reaction and he was pretty sure hadn't known about the abduction.

"I don't know." Dr. Tanner admitted, "But there is one person who might know."

"Who?" Danny questioned.

"Keith Walsh, Carrie's husband he was pretty high up in the ranks, he might know." Dr. Tanner confided, "But he used to be a lawyer before he was disbarred after Carrie's death, for misconduct and prejudice."

"Where can we find Keith Walsh?" Danny asked, staring deep into Dr. Tanner's eyes.

"At his house, I can give you the address, but check your records you may have already arrested him in the headquarters raid." Dr. Tanner said,

"What raid?" Danny questioned, playing ignorance.

Dr. Tanner smiled, "I wasn't born yesterday Detective Reagan."

Danny left the holding cell, Biaz was waiting for him outside.

"Anything useful?" She asked, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Maybe, check to see if a Keith Walsh was arrest today in the raid," Danny ordered.

"Oh, yeah, I collared that son of a bitch myself, he lawyered up immediately thought," Biaz stated,

"Get me his file," Danny commanded, "I have to make a call."

"Okay," Biaz said hurrying off.

"Erin," Danny said calling up his sister.

"What can I do for you, Danny?" Erin asked on the other line.

"How fast can you get down here, I need you to cut try and cut a deal."

Erin hurried into the precinct.

"Danny why did I need to leave everything was doing to handle this case," Erin demanded when she saw her brother.

"It doesn't matter," Danny stated quickly.

"Yes it does, I need to know why you are asking me to let a criminal go for some information?" Erin snapped.

"Fine," Danny replied matching her irritated tone, pulling her into his boss' office.

"Jamie's partner was abducted," Danny said once the door was closed,

"What, I thought she was staying at dad?" Erin exclaimed.

"She was, but the problem we are working against the clock," Danny started to explain.

"Why have they made any demands?" Erin questioned.

"No, it's just Eddie is eleven weeks pregnant, and we don't what they have planned for her." Danny finished.

"Oh, God." Erin breathed, "Does Jamie know?"

"Yeah, they knocked him out when the kidnapped her."

"No, I mean about the baby?" Erin clarified,

"yeah he does, he's the one who told me," Danny stated, he would have told Erin that it was Jamie's kid but it wasn't his to tell.

"Where is this guy, you need me to cut a deal with?" Erin asked with resolution.

Erin sat down across the table from Keith Walsh and his attorney.

"My office is willing to drop the charges of organized crime down to possession with intent to sell if you are willing to tell us the location of Officer Janko," Erin said, looking into Keith's eyes, she was surprised to see how dead they looked.

"My client has no information to offer to you guys." The attorney said.

Jamie rushed into the precinct, he had a nasty bruise on his cheek but it didn't faze him. He hurried to Danny.

"I heard they have a guy who might know where Eddie is?" Jamie demanded.

"Yeah, Erin is trying to cut a deal with him right now for the information," Danny stated, pulling his brother aside.

"Danny let me talk to him," Jamie asked, shaking his brother's hand free from his arm.

"Is this talk to him or beat him till he gives up the information?" Danny questioned, seeing the look in Jamie's eyes he had seen many a time in the mirror when someone had threatened Linda.

"Danny, I just need to talk to him." Jamie pleaded,

"Fine, you have five minutes," Danny said after much hesitation.

Erin was getting nowhere with the deal with Walsh he wouldn't even talk to her letting his lawyer do all the talking.

Danny opened the door to box and motioned Erin to come out. Erin saw that Jamie was standing behind him. Erin sent Danny a look of confusion but Danny beckoned again. Erin grabbed her bag and files and left, Jamie took her place at the table.

"My name is Jamie Reagan," Jamie said, sitting down.

"My client has no obligation to talk to." The attorney said sternly.

"I don't want him to talk to me, I just want to talk to him," Jamie said cooly.

Jamie took out his wallet and removed a picture that was kept hidden behind his ID.

"You see this picture?" Jamie asked, "This is Eddie Janko at her congratulatory party for no longer being a rookie, she sent it to me, I couldn't be there. She's the woman who's missing, you know who she is she is the Officer who arrested your late wife may she rest in peice."

"You are wasting our time." The attorney said almost laughing.

"What is he doing?" Erin questioned from behind the one-sided glass.

"Just let me finish," Jamie said, hoping that talking out loud would keeping him from punching this ass in the face. "She doesn't know I printed this picture, or that I keep in my wallet. You know why I do that because she's my partner and having that picture reminds me that someone always has my back."

"That's touching." Keith mocked.

"Do you have any kids?" Jamie questioned, seeing that Keith was getting roped into the story and forgetting where he was.

"Yeah, two," Keith answered, interested where this cop would be taking this train of thought.

"Two." Jamie repeated, "Do you care about them?"

"Of course I do, what father wouldn't" Keith answered dully

"You know Eddie has two kids too," Jamie said taking his wallet out again and taking out the ultrasound unfolding it and placing it on the table. "Did your boss tell you that she was pregnant?" Jamie questioned

Keith's eyes softened slightly, a small light of humanity returning to his dead eyes.

"Those are her kids, the only problem is that who every abducted my partner also abducted her unborn twins," Jamie said, pushing the ultrasound photo towards Keith.

"Why are you telling me this?" Keith asked, silence his lawyer with a look.

"Because as the father of those two kids, I want to know where the hell my kids and my partner are." Jamie snapped, "What father wouldn't," Jamie said repeating Keith's words from earlier.

Danny saw Erin's jaw drop and her eyes widened.

"Jamie's kids?" she whispered.

Keith saw anger and Jamie's eyes. He hadn't known Eddie was pregnant, and he felt bad about that but he couldn't betray his boss.

"I don't know anything," Keith said simply and coolly.

"Well, I guess this was a waste of time, but remember, if she dies it counts as a triple homicide." Jamie said standing up to leave, "and you will be a cop killer."

"He won't hurt her, that's not his plan, he just wants to make sure he can leave the country a free man. Officer Janko insures that." Keith said quickly, right as Jamie's hand touched the door's handle.

* * *

_What's going to happen to Eddie that is the question. :P I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I did. Love you guys and thanks for all the support reviews mean a lot to me!_


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eddie lay on the bed, her wrists ached and were red from the handcuffs rubbing against them. Would Jamie find her? Would anyone find her?

The great white doors opened again, and a woman entered. She carried a tray with some food on it and a small box of bandages.

Eddie sat up a little straighter, seeing to food and water; it had been hours since she last ate.

"If you promise not to attack me and try to escape, I will take your cuffs off so you can eat." The woman said softly walking to the bed.

"I promise," Eddie said, the thought of just getting the cuffs off her hands was enough to make her promise not to fight back.

"My name is Amanda," The women said unlocking the cuffs.

"I'm Eddie," Eddie said, taking a long drink of water.

"I know," Amanda said, taking the gauze out of the box. "Give me your hand,"

Eddie slowly lifted her good hand towards the woman. With skilled hands, Amanda quickly placed a cooling salve on the irritated skin and wrapped the wrist in gauze.

"He doesn't mean to hurt you, he is just concerned what is going to happen to him," Amanda said as Eddie ate the food.

"What is he afraid of?" Eddie asked, savoring the moment of freedom/

"Being arrested," Amanda said, softly.

"Well, does he thing abducting me is going to make things easier on him?" Eddie asked, noticing that Amanda had a bruised cheek and her neck almost as if she had been held by the throat and thrown against the wall.

"No, he just wants to get out of the country." Amanda said, "He thinks you will get that for him."

Eddie was almost done the food she had been brought.

"I'm sorry but I have to put the handcuffs back on," Amanda said when Eddie was done her food.

Eddie nodded, she didn't know why she wasn't fighting against Amanda, but something told her Amanda wasn't the one to blame. Amanda loosely placed the handcuffs back on Eddie.

"I'll be back to bring supper in a few hours," Amanda stated an left.

Eddie was alone yet again.

* * *

"Walsh knows where Eddie is, there is something keeping him from talking thought, find out where his kids are he might be trying to protect them," Danny ordered.

"I'm on it." Biaz nodded.

"Danny, did you know that Jamie and Eddie are together?" Erin demanded, once Biaz was out of hearing distance.

"They aren't together, they just got a little too drunk and now they are in this situation," Danny explained, surprised to find himself defending Jamie.

"Wait, so they only did it once?" Erin questioned.

"That doesn't matter right now, we just need to try and get Eddie back soon," Danny said, looking at Erin slight in disbelief that she cared more about that Jamie was having kids than the fact that Jamie's partner was missing.

Erin looked across the room at Jamie sitting in a chair next to Danny's desk, he was looking at a picture in his hands.

"Go talk to him," Danny said, seeing that Ering was watching Jamie.

"I don't know what to say," Erin admitted,

"That would be first," Danny remarked, turning and walking off to do something.

Erin stood for a few moments just looking at Jamie. She slowly walked towards him and pulled up a chair from another desk.

"Hey," She said sitting down.

"Were you on the other side of the glass?" Jamie questioned.

"Yes, I was," Erin said, trying to catch Jamie's eye but he just started at the paper in his hand.

"She's not even out of the first trimester yet," Jamie said, "I don't know what I will do if I lose them, Erin."

Erin reached out across space and placed her hand on Jamie's knee.

"Everyone is doing their best, they are going to get Eddie back," Erin promised, seeing that what Jamie was looking at was the picture of the ultrasound.

"But what if the best isn't good enough," Jamie questioned, looking up and into Erin's eyes. Erin was heartbroken to see the pain there, she was determined she was not going to let her brother lose this. She couldn't let it happen.

Danny burst back into the holding cell.

"Did you find Eddie?" Dr. Tanner exclaimed.

"No," Danny said, "Walsh isn't talking either, all he said was "He doesn't want to hurt her, just to leave the country" And somehow Eddie assures that.

Dr. Tanner's eyes brightened.

"What did Keith say exactly?" Dr. Tanner questioned.

"He doesn't want to hurt her, that's not his plan. He just wants to leave the country a free man. Officer Janko insures that." Danny repeated from memory.

"He said, free man?" Dr. Tanner demanded,

"Yes, does that mean something?" Danny asked.

"Yes, there was a doctor in our group who always talked about if we ever got caught he would get us out of the country a 'free man'" Dr. Tanner said, "'Freeman' was kinda a code among us started by one person and it would make sense for him to have Eddie."

"Who?" Dany demanded harshly.

"Dr. Aaron Keller and his wife Amanda Keller, they have a house upstate, it would be the perfect place to hide a hostage." Dr. Tanner said quickly.

"Thanks," Danny said, "I'll make sure the DA knows how much you cooperated with us if this checks out."

"Thank-you detective.

* * *

Sorry for no chapter yesterday, and a short chapter today. I've been really tired the past couple days and have had way to much school to do. Hope to have longer chapter out soon. Love you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Eddie tried to break her legs free, but it was vain.

"Damn it" she exclaimed as an attempt to spate her knees failed.

She was exhausted, thirsty and hungry. It had been hours since Amanda had last come in. Eddie was getting desperate, how was Jamie going to find her. Could they ping the location of her phone it lay in her back pocket? Eddie sighed, trying not to cry again.

The door opened, and Amanda came in.

"I brought more food this time." Amanda said, with a faint smile, "Promise not to attack me?" Amanda asked as she started to unlock the handcuffs.

"Promise," Eddie agreed, eyeing the food greedily. It was just bread, cheese, and some fruit.

"How is your arm?" Amanda questioned,

"It hurts but not too bad," Eddie replied, eating the bread savoring the flavor, Eddie knew she should be trying to fight against Amanda, but something told her that she wouldn't get far and personally, she didn't want to be treated any worse than she already was being treated.

"How did you get that bruise on your arm?" Eddie inquired seeing that Amanda had four long bruises on the upper part of her arm as if someone had grabbed her by the arm a little too hard.

"Oh, its nothing," Amanda said hurriedly.

"It doesn't look like nothing, and what about the one on your face?" Eddie probed.

"Please," Amanda pleaded, "Don't ask questions."

"Who am I going to tell?" Eddie remarked,

"I am really sorry about his, he doesn't want to hurt you," Amanda promised, but somehow it didn't comfort Eddie

"Does your husband do this to you?" Eddie questioned, seeing the golden band on Amanda's left hand.

Amanda didn't say anything, but Eddie thought she made a slight nod.

"I disagreed with him." Amanda whispered, "but it doesn't matter.

"Yes it does matter," Eddie said earnestly, "there are people who can help."

"Yes, but I can't call for help, I will go to prison if they find out you are here," Amanda said resolutely, "I am truly sorry he has taken you, but there is nothing I can do, he took my phone away so I can't call the police, or do anything."

Eddie carefully and slowly reached into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Amanda, could you do something for me?" She asked, slowly removing the phone from the pocket. A plan formulating in her mind

"What?" Amanda questioned,

"Could you plug my phone into a charger, and then find a number that says's "Jamie" and just send one message. 'I'm fine, protect the wife' " Eddie said simply, handing the phone to Amanda, Amanda looked at her and saw the pleading in Eddie's eyes.

"Will that help?" Amanda questioned, taking the phone.

"Yes, it will." Eddie nodded fervently.

Amanda carefully replaced the cuffs on Eddie's hands.

"I'll do my best." Was all Amanda said as she left.

* * *

"Great, the Kellers have four different properties; she could beat anyone of them," Danny exclaimed placing his face in his hands.

"Can't we just start searching properties, and seeing which ones come up empty?" Biaz questioned.

"No, once we hit one place they would know we are on to them and they could kill Eddie," Danny explained.

"Danny, I just got a text from Eddie," Jamie exclaimed.

"What does it say?" Danny demanded.

"'I'm fine, Please don't hurt the wife" Jamie read aloud.

"What does that mean?" Biaz questioned.

"Jamie, does Eddie have to locate software on her phone?" Danny asked, turning to his brother.

"Yeah, but her phone was dead when we last checked," Jamie explained,

"Tell them to run it again!" Danny ordered.

Then out of the room where the "geek squad" as Danny called them worked the main "geek" came out and said. "We have a ping on Eddie's last location."

"That means all we need to do is figure out which Keller property is in the area of that ping!" Danny said gleefully, "Tell ESU to get a squad ready."

"I'm coming with you!" Jamie said it wasn't a question it was a demand.

* * *

Eddie winced from the screams coming from somewhere in her prison.

"You Stupid Bitch!" a man was screaming, "They will find us now, you could have just sent the message with our address and where exactly we are.

"Aaron, it's not right, we broke the law we have to turn ourselves in." Amanda was pleading, "You are going to make things worse. "

Amanda had been caught trying to help her, what if Aaron hurt her again. It would be Eddie's fault right?

"How could you betray me like that, You want out kids to grow up without a father and a mother." The man, Aaron cried.

Eddie closed her eyes tightly wishing she could use her hands to cover her ears, as Amanda's screams of pain and pleas for mercy fell on the deaf ears of her husband. Eddie felt tears coming to her eyes, Amanda might die because she had been kind and wanted to help Eddie. Then Eddie's heart froze, as two gunshots echoed through the house, and Amanda's screams stopped. An eerie silence filled the vast void the loud gunshots had left behind hind. Eddie's heart hammered in her ears, was Amanda dead?

The handle on the door jiggled, and the man who had first imprisoned her came in. He had blood splatters on his shirt and Glock 9 in his hand. He stumbled to the bed, he looked as if he was in shock.

Eddie pressed herself against the bed trying to get as far away from him as possible. He unlocked the chain that held her handcuffs to the bed frame, he took a knife from his pocket and cut through the duct tape. Eddie cried out in pain when the knife cut through her jeans and her skin on accident.

"Quiet," He ordered, "it's just a flesh wound" grabbing hold of her handcuffs.

"Walk!" He snapped.

"I can't," Eddie protested,

"Get up and walk!" He screamed, slapping her cheek harshly.

Eddie did her best to stand while she felt warm liquid dripping down her leg she looked down and saw blood falling from the wound in her leg. She felt a small wave of relief when heard the knife drop on the bed, but dread took it places when she felt the gun press against the small of her back.

"One false move and I pull the trigger." He spat.

"On three," Danny said into the radio after all the exits out of the large house had been covered.

"One, two, three!"

The doors where opened quietly, they didn't know where Eddie was, but the perp could kill her if he heard the wrong sound. Jamie stayed close to Danny and Biaz, the followed ESU.

They made it past the entry and into the living room. On the floor they lay a body of a woman, she was beaten badly and had too bleeding wounds in her abdomen,

Biaz rushed to her.

"Danny, she's alive," Biaz reported,

"It's all my fault," the women said frailly, "I let him get his bad, you have to save her!"

"Who are you?" Biaz questioned,

"Amanda Keller, you have to save Eddie, you have to save her, Aaron has her," Amanda pleaded, trying to staunch the bleeding from her stomach.

_"Protect the wife!"_ came back to all their minds; _"Amanda Keller"_ was the wife that Eddie asked to protect.

"Danny come on!" Jamie urged as they headed up the great stairs.

They meet a shocking sight at the end of the hallway once they reached the top of the stairs.

A wild man covered in blood, head a woman in a headlock a gun pressed to her head.

"You come any closer I will shoot her!" He said, Eddie barely even breathing because he hold around her neck was so tight.

* * *

What is going to happen to Eddie? That is the million dollar question. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I love you guys!


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Eddie felt the cold metal press against the back of her. She was fighting for each breath.

"Hey let's talk about this," Danny was saying,

"What is there to talk about, I'm the one with the gun!" Aaron cried Eddie, winched feeling him push the metal against her head.

"I just want to get out of the country a free man," Aaron said calming himself.

"We can't let that happen but if you put that gun, you might be able to walk out with a little less time in prison," Danny replied calmly.

"No!" Aaron screamed, "Put your guns on the ground or I will shoot her." He commanded, backing away slightly. Then the sound of a single gunshot echoed through the house. The aim was true. Eddie screamed as she felt herself start to fall forward as the arm holding her went limp. She was caught in the arms of Jamie.

"Shh, it okay," Jamie soothed, "I got you."

Eddie broke into sobs burying her head in Jamie's chest. She was safe, she was in his arms. He held her close, happy to just feel her alive and moving. Jamie couldn't help but glare at the lifeless body of Aaron Keller a bullet through his head.

Any officer who saw them saw that this wasn't just partners reuniting.

"Danny we need to get her to a bus," Jamie stated, seeing the blood on Eddie's leg. Danny nodded as he searched to see where the shoot had come from. Baez was right behind them.

"That son of a bitch was going to kill her from suffocation," Baez spat, "I couldn't let that happen."

"Nice shot," Danny said, with a smile as he helped his brother lift a sobbing Eddie down the stairs to the waiting ambulance.

* * *

Jamie held her hand the whole ride in the Ambulance while a medic was working on the gash in her leg. Eddie's emotions had calmed slightly, but she still shook violently and every time she thought she had cried all the tears in her body a few more tears would manage to appear. But what about the babies, were her babies okay.

"Amanda?" Eddie demanded, remember the gunshots.

"She's on her way to the hospital," Jamie replied, squeezing Eddie's hand.

"She saved my life; she was the one who sent the message on my phone," Eddie explained.

"Who beat her up?" Jamie questioned.

"Her husband, he found out she was helping me," Eddie remarked.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Eddie," Jamie said, his voice was full of unexpressed emotion. Seeing how shaken up Eddie was if Biaz hadn't killed him, Jamie had been about to. She just pulled the trigger first.

"It's not your fault," Eddie said with a sniff.

"How do you know that?" Jamie inquired, his eyes glistening.

"Because I would have still been a target just because I locked up Carrie Walsh." Eddie reminded, in her effort to calm Jamie she herself had calmed.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jamie was sent into a waiting room while they checked out Eddie. Jamie couldn't sit he paced, he had only just gotten Eddie back and now she was gone from him again. The image of the gun next to her head kept flashing back into his mind, what if Aaron had pulled the trigger, Eddie would have been gone, his kids would be gone. He didn't know how long he paced but a few hours after Eddie had been taken back, a nurse came out.

"Are you here for Edit Janko," The nurse asked.

"Yes," Jamie said,

"You can see her know," The nurse said leading Jamie back to a curtained off room.

Eddie lay on the hospital bed when she saw Jamie a smile came to her lips.

"The babies are okay!" She said quickly, once he was in the room.

"Thank God." Jamie breathed, as the nurse left.

A doctor came in.

"Hi again," She said to Eddie, she had been the doctor treating her in the back, "I have a deal to propose, I understand that you have been away from home and you really want to go home. I willing to let you go home under the condition you have someone stay with you and you stay on bed rest.

"I'll make sure she does," Jamie assured.

"Thanks," Eddie said, knowing that the doctor had pulled some strings to get Eddie discharged now.

"Well, I'll go grab the paperwork." And the doctor left.

"We will just have to go to my place, not yours," Jamie remarked, as soon as the doctor was gone.

"Why?" Eddie questioned.

"Your elevator is out and there is no way in hell you are climbing three flights of stairs right now," Jamie explained.

"Okay," Eddie agreed reluctantly.

Eddie was exhausted after the taxi cab ride to Jamie's apartment. But she needed a shower, she didn't care that she wasn't supposed to use her leg or that her arm brace wasn't waterproof. She just wanted to wash away the oil and grime from her body

"Jamie do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Eddie questioned seeing she was still in the clothes when she was kidnapped. Jamie shut the apartment door behind them

"Yeah, I'll find some while you shower." Jamie nodded, handing her a bag to wrap around her cast.

Eddie changed the best she could, and after a few moments figured out how to turn Jamie's shower on. She savored the hot water that now seemed to wash away the pain of that day. The grim, the dirt, the emptiness of that house. She attempted to wash her hair, but mostly just letting the water cleanse everything away. She lay the hot water feeling good on the bruises that were forming on her body.

A knock on the door made her jump.

"Eddie are you okay?" Jamie questioned,

"Yeah, I'm fine I'll be out in a minute," Eddie replied, wondering how long she had been in the shower.

"I left the clothes on the bed," Jamie said.

"Thanks," Eddie's voice was weaker than she wanted it to be.

She wrapped herself in a towel and peaked her head out the door to find a t-shirt and sweat pants on the bed and Jamie nowhere in sight. She slipped on the clothes, they were too big and she had to roll up the pants because they were too long but they smelled like him and it made her feel safe. Eddie limped into the living room and saw Jamie setting up a makeshift bed on the couch.

"Is the game on?" Eddie questioned, startling Jamie not hearing her coming into the room.

"Yeah, I think so," Jamie replied, as Eddie carefully sat on the couch, stopping Jamie from finishing his bed making.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Jamie asked sitting beside her.

"No, not really?" Eddie answered, not honestly. She wanted to tell him how she had heard Amanda's cries for mercy. How Aaron had slammed her into the wall for not moving fast enough. How she wasn't sure she would ever see a gun without remembering how it felt have on pressed to her head.

Jamie took her hand and placed a hand under her chin forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Eddie you can talk to me," Jamie promised,

"I know, but I'm just not ready." Eddie admitted, "Can we just watch something and forget about it for a little while."

"Sure, what do want to watch?" Jamie asked.

* * *

It was a few hours of watching the football game before Eddie started to drift off on the couch. Jamie wanted to ask how she got the bruise that had formed on her cheek, or how her leg had been slashed. Right now he knew thought to ask might hurt her more.

"Hey, you should go to bed," Jamie said,

"I'm too tired to move," Eddie groaned pulling the throw blanket tight around her.

"I'll carry you," Jamie stated, putting an arm under Eddie's knee's being careful to avoid the stitches and one around her shoulders. He lifted her easily and carried her the short distance to his room. Eddie didn't protest that he was carrying her, she liked how close he was. He carefully lay her on the bed. He was about to tuck the blankets around her when she grabbed his arm.

"Stay with me," She asked, "I don't want to be along tonight!"

Jamie was about to say something but stopped the pleading in her eyes made his heart hurt.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I'll stay," he promised.

Eddie scooted over, while Jamie turned off the lights. Jamie lay down next to Eddie; she pulled his arms around her and buried her head in his chest. Taking a deep breath, she remembered she was safe in his arms. His warm helped warm her and stopped the shaking that had persisted through the night.

"Don't leave," she whispered,

"I wasn't thinking of it," Jamie said, holding her close.

Eddie drifted off in his arms, but Jamie couldn't sleep, he had almost lost her. She had almost died; He kissed her forehead and whispering very quietly in the dark. "I love you, Eddie," and then he soon slipped off to sleep.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that chapter, took me long than I thought to write and *sigh* still didn't turn out exactly how I wanted but how you guys enjoy it! Love you guys


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own these character just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Jamie awoke to the sun shining into his room. He looked at the sleeping figure in his arms, her blond hair covered her face slightly. Her face was so peaceful in sleep. He loved waking up in bed, with her in his arms. She was already his first thought each morning but just having her in his arm made it so much better. He looked at the clock on the bedside table. 12;30 p.m it read,

Jamie couldn't remember the last time he slept this late, without having been up all night before on tour. He carefully got out of bed doing his damn best to not wake Eddie. She took a deep breath and at first Jamie thought he had failed but she seemed to fall right back into her deep sleep. He walked to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee.

In his mind he heard the pitter patter of young feet running through a garden to their mother, he smiled at the thought of building of a family with Eddie. Yes, the twins weren't planned but what if they were other kids in the future that were planned. He knew he should be freaking out, but he was very calm. He felt almost as if he and Eddie were meant for this. He turned to the fridge and took out eggs and bacon for breakfast.

Eddie awoke, confused by her surrounding having changed up so many times in the past weeks. She began to recognize the object around her, the last time, she had woken up in this bed, she had fled faster than she ever had run from a one night stand, and now she couldn't be happier to be in this bed. Her body ached, her ribs hurt from being slammed into the wall, and the car accident. Her leg throbbed but she wanted to be in a good mood she didn't want the pain to bring her down. She noticed Jamie was absent from the bed, but the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee reminded how famished she was. She got up, ran her hand through her hair that had dried overnight, roughing it up and pushing it to the side. She walked into the kitchen her feet padding lightly trying to avoid limping too badly.

If she had known the picture she made she would have probably blushed at the compliments that rushed through his mind when he saw her.

Jamie turned to see Eddie standing in the light. He felt his breath catch in his chest. Her hair was highlighted in the best light it framed her face perfectly. His clothes hung in just the right places, showing off her womanly shape but still leaving much to his imagination. The only thing that marred her perfect beauty was the dark bruise on her cheek.

"Food?" Jamie asked, shaking the thoughts from his head.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Eddie stated, with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie questioned adding two more eggs to the pan and putting pour Eddie a cup of decaf coffee, she took it from him gratefully.

"Jamie," Eddie asked, setting herself down on the couch comfortably seeing that Jamie was taking care of everything just fine in the kitchen without her.

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about baby names?" She questioned, taking a sip of her coffee.

Jamie was quiet while he thought, "If one of the wins it a boy, I really would like to name him Joseph after my brother Joe, but that's all I really want." Jamie said,

"If it a girl what about naming her Mary after you mom?" Eddie suggested.

"Or Edit after this little one's mother," Jamie remarked,

"You are an ass, I wouldn't wish that name on my worst enemy," Eddie said passionately.

"No I mean it," Jamie said, "I like the name."

"We are not naming our daughter Edit, and that's final," Eddie commanded.

Jamie turned back to the pan, smiling at the fact Eddie had said "our daughter"

"Are you hoping for two girls, two boys, or one girl and one boy?" Eddie questioned, after a pause, her hand going to rest on her stomach.

"I really don't care as long as they are both healthy, but I think it might be easier to have just one gender then they would only need one-bedroom, instead of two," Jamie responded, putting the eggs and bacon on plates and setting them on the table. Eddie made her way to the table and took her spot at the table.

"I think two boys would be nice if they are girls and they are anything like me then we will have serious problems." Eddie sighed, taking a bite of food.

"Well, the boys might have the Reagan rebellious streak," Jamie stated, smiling at the woman at the same table he was at.

"So, it looks like we drew the short straw and either way we are going to have our hands full." Eddie moaned, dramatically.

"Yeah," Jamie said reluctantly.

"Have you told your mom yet?" Jamie questioned, after a peaceful silence.

"I haven't timed, she doesn't even know I was abducted, you are written down as my next to kin, so she wouldn't have gotten any calls." Eddie admitted, "I'm concerned about her reaction, she's not going to be happy or supportive."

"I thought that about my dad too, but then he surprised me." Jamie encouraged,

"I guess, but my mom isn't anything like your family," Eddie remarked, "but you are right I should call her."

Jamie sat in his room trying to read a book, while he couldn't help but overhear Eddie on the phone in the living room with her mom.

"Mom, that isn't fair," She was saying loudly, "Yes I know him, we have known each other for a few years." "No I'm not a slut," ", he's a great guy and you will like him." "Well screw you!"

This had been going on for the past half an hour; Jamie was surprised at how Eddie could go from defending him to cursing her own mother. But he didn't judge with the few things Eddie had told him about her mother, he wasn't surprised at all.

The conversation was soon over after Eddie made a remark about her own birth date and her parent's wedding anniversary and how it wasn't possible for both to be accurate. Jamie walked back into the living room.

"I'm going to kill her." Eddie was sighing.

"That bad?" Jamie questioned,

"Yeah," Eddie nodded,

"Do mind if I stay a few days?" Eddie questioned, "I just don't feel like going back to my apartment alone, and"

"You don't need to justify it" Jamie cut Eddie off, "You are welcome to stay as long as you want, and I mean that." He added as he sat next to her.

Eddie smiled, at how to understand Jamie was.

There was a comfortable pause.

"How did you get the bruise on her cheek?" Jamie questioned, looking at her face intently.

Eddie looked down she knew why he asked it, he needed to know. "He slapped me for not moving fast enough," Eddie stated, she saw Jamie' hand clench into a fist.

Jamie softly ran his thumb on the side of her good cheek.

"I wish you didn't have to go through that," Jamie said, sincerely, his voice full emotion.

"Well, we can't change it, so it's best to just put it behind us," Eddie said, softly.

"If Baez hadn't shot him, I would have killed that son of a bitch with my bare hands." Jamie promised, "He almost took you from me, Eddie, he almost took our kids-"

"Hey," Eddie inturned taking his hand in hers, bringing it to her heart and grabbing his other and bring it against her stomach. "I'm here, we are all here. You, me, and our twins." Eddie uttered with passion. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are these babies. They have made it through a car accident, and an abduction."

Jamie nodded, he couldn't say anything, his eyes were locked with hers. She pushed herself onto her knee and pulled his face towards her and kissed him. He was surprised but didn't object, he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her pulling her close to him. It was a passion-filled short kiss.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Eddie promised.

Jamie didn't respond, he just kissed her again.

* * *

Two chapters in one day! Cool! Hope you guys liked that chapter, I had fun writing it! That's for all the support and kind reviews it means a lot to me! Love you guys


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eddie lay napping on the couch, her body curled up under the blanket Jamie had placed across her. He loved how she looked in the peace of sleep. He was thinking about what was going to happen to Eddie, she couldn't work right now, with her leg and her arm, but by the time that they healed she would be halfway through her second trimester, and she can't be a cop pregnant, unless she stayed on modified assignment, which would kill her. Which brought up another question, he was going to have to get a new partner. He dreaded that thought it had taken Eddie a little while to warm up to him and understand he didn't think he was some big shot because his last name was Reagan. He sighed. He wanted Eddie to wake up so he could talk to her, but he knew she was exhausted from the week she had had, and she was pregnant with twins. He got up from his chair at the table and walked to the fridge, he saw that he was low on food. "I might as well go the store while she asleep." He left a note saying where he would be and left

It was a little while later Eddie awoke to find his note. She smiled, that he had taken the time to write a note. She looked around the apartment, studying it. It was bigger than hers it even had an office which could be turned into a nursery. It hurt to stand for long periods of time but she grabbed the crutch the hospital had given her she hated using it but it was less painful. She walked to Jamie's room and opened the closet, she was surprised to find it very roomy with about two feet of unoccupied space, and she looked around some more. Figuring out where he kept things and studying his interior design. She heard the front door open, and Jamie's voice says "I'm home," she loved the way, his voice made her feel. Her heart would jump and a warm feeling would spread through her whole body. She also smelled something heavenly, cook meat and fried delishness her mind told her. She limped into the kitchen and saw Jamie holding bags of groceries and an overnight bag she recognized to be hers.

"I picked this up from my Dad's so you won't have to keep borrowing mine," Jamie said when he saw Eddie looked confused at the sight of the bag she had left at the Reagan residence

"Thanks," Eddie said with a smile, "Always so thoughtful!"

"I picked up some cheeseburgers while I was out, your favorite." He stated,

"You are an ANGLE!" Eddie exclaimed, happier than when Jamie had produced the overnight bag.

They sat at the table as they ate.

"Jamie, I was wondering." Eddies started,

"What?" Jamie questioned seeing that Eddie didn't continue.

"Never mind it's nothing," Eddie muttered eating a few fries.

"Well, there is something I want to talk to you about," Jamie said, sense slightly what Eddie had wanted to ask.

"I know things are moving kinda fast and the past week has been really crazy, but I think we should move in together." Jamie stated, watching Eddie's face for a reaction, "I can clean out the guest room and make it as a bedroom, I just don't want to miss any moments with our kids just because we live in different places.

"I agree, your apartment is bigger, but I was more of thinking that the office could become nursery and your bedroom became ours." Eddie admitted, her heart hammered, but she knew it was best to speak the truth, "We have been practically dating for the past three years anyway, most couples move in sooner."

Jamie smiled, biting his lip the way he always did when he smiled.

"I'm sure I could find room for your clothes in my closet." He said, genuinely.

"Then it's settled, I have always liked your apartment better than mine, and you have a short drive to the precinct," Eddie remarked.

"Speaking of which, what are you going to do with work?" Jamie questioned.

"I don't know," Eddie answered, honestly, "I have met with the boss on Monday to discuss what to do."

"I'm not looking forward to a new partner." Jamie sighed.

"Yeah me neither," Eddie complained, "What if I get someone who actually lets me drive." Said in fake horror.

Jamie and Eddie laughed together; at the fact, Jamie still wouldn't let her drive.

* * *

_"Move fast!" He ordered pushing her through the doorway, misjudging where she was and slamming her hard into the doorway. She cried out in pain, from her bruised ribs_

_"You stupid bitch, why did you do that." He exclaimed hitting her in the back of the head with his hand, "Move or I'll shoot you in the head."_

_She felt so helps, her leg pulsed and she could tell she was losing a lot of blood. The cold of the metal press against her skull was the only thing that had her taking a step._

_"Faster!" He commanded harshly._

_"Freeze, Police!" a voice said and then a gunshot and Jamie lay dead on the carpet of the long hallway a bullet in his head._

Eddie shot up from bed screaming.

"Jamie!" She said desperately.

"What?" Jamie inquired softly; he had been scared stiff by her scream, it had awoken him. "What's wrong," Jamie asked again as Eddie clung to him.

"You were dead, he killed you." Eddie sobbed into his shirt.

"Hey, I'm right here." Jamie soothed, realizing it was just a nightmare and holding Eddie close.

"It felt so real," She said, clinging to him.

"I know, they always do, but they pass in time." Jamie said, softly trying to calm the shaking sobbing woman in his arms, "wanna talk about it?"

Eddie shook her head, "no" she rolled over and pulled his arms around her so one rested under her chin and the other lay on her growing stomach with hers clasped in his. Jamie's head resting on her shoulder.

Her sobs had quieted, and she was calming down, but Jamie wasn't. What had happened to her, he was beginning to fear that more had happened to her then she had let on.

"I dreamed he was walking me down the hall towards the back door. Then you said "freeze police" and the next thing I knew was you were dead with a bullet through your head. It felt so real," Eddie said quietly in the dark, Jamie held her even closer.

"I'm right here alive and well," Jamie assured, kissing her shoulder.

"I know," Eddie said with a shudder, "Don't leave me."

"I won't." He promised.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that chapter! Please let me know what you guys think of it, I love hearing from you guys!


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you Enjoy!

* * *

It was Sunday, Eddie woke before Jamie did, she was wrapped up in his arms. She loved the feeling of his breath coming in steady in and outs against her shoulder. The nightmare still haunted her but having him wrapped around her made it easier to forget the images. She felt Jamie stir against her back, and he sighed.

"Jamie guess what?" Eddie said, rolling over to face him.

"What," Jamie asked, looking at the woman in his bed, her hair was falling in front of her face and to was covering the nasty bruise that was there, but she was as beautiful as ever.

"I'm twelve weeks today," Eddie said with a bright smile, "Only twenty-eight more to go,"

"Wow," Jamie said softly, he loved how excited Eddie was over this fact.

"Do you want to come to family dinner today?" Jamie questioned.

"Would I be welcome?" Eddie inquired.

"Yeah, you the mother of my kids, I think that makes you family, and you are living in my apartment. I think it would be fine." Jamie said, brushing the hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Then I need to run to my apartment and pick up some clothes other than T-shirts and sweatpants." Eddie stated, "damn him and his blue eyes," Eddie thought when he held contact with hers.

"We can arrange that." Jamie said, "I wonder if Danny has told Linda?"

"I think Linda already knew, she took care of me in the hospital, and as you know I'm not the best lier," Eddie said, she loved that fact that they were just lying in bed talking, about the day and not worrying about anything, just their lives together, now.

"Yeah, Erin knows." Jamie admitted, "I used the ultrasound picture to get Walsh to talk, Erin was standing on the other side of the glass."

"Do you think she told your grandpa?" Eddie asked,

"No, she knows that this is too personal."

"Do you want to paint the nursery green or yellow?" Eddie inquired, taking Jamie's hand. and lacing her finger's through his hand.

"Yellow," Jamie responded softly, "I don't like green."

"Neither do I," Eddie agreed.

"We need to get ready if I'm going to go to mass today." Jamie sighed glancing at the clock.

"I don't want to get out of bed though?" Eddie complained, pulling the covers over her head.

"Come on, we slept in late yesterday," Jamie said pulling the covers off of her.

The Reagan family was the talk of many partners at the dinner table, the new woman in the family pew was the main topic. Only a few still remember the Burnette who had sat beside Jamie for a while, and now there was a new woman, who wore an arm brace and walked with a crutch. Many of the single men were quite disappointed when the saw Jamie Reagan helping her to the pew, her black flowy dress that came just too her knees making a very attractive woman, who if they had known that under that dress was a Glock nine they most certainly would have kept their distance. Erin caught Danny's eye when they saw Jamie and Eddie arrive, she flashed him a smile that said "our kid brother didn't do too bad" Linda took Danny's hand this was the last thing she needed to put together that Jamie was the father of Eddie's kid.

After Mass, Eddie and Jamie headed to the Reagan residence for Sunday dinner. Nicky, Sean, and Jack were hiding in the dining room on the pretenses of setting the table.

"Is she his new girlfriend?" Sean questioned.

"No, she's his partner, I've met her, she was the one that went missing this week," Nicky explained, in a hushed whisper.

"Then why is she here?" Jack said puzzled, "I don't mind, but this IS family dinner and I don't think she is family."

"Dinner's ready," Linda called out setting the last dish on the table.

The family began to take their places when a sickening smell hit Eddie's noes, she bolted from the dining room to the bathroom. Erin and Linda both looked sympathetic.

"The Brussel sprouts," Erin and Linda said in unison, removing them from the table and putting them back in the kitchen.

"Looks like we won't be having brussel sprouts for nine months?" Danny said, with glee, he hated Brussel sprots.

Nicky, Sean, Jack, and Henry looked confused.

"Actually only a little more the six months," Jamie replied, destroying his brother's joy.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"Jamie care to share with the rest of the family?" Frank suggested,

"Yeah," Jamie said, "Eddie and I are expecting twins in October." He dropped his bombshell. There was silence, Jamie knew that Linda and Frank knew Eddie was pregnant but they didn't know she was having twins.

"Twins" Frank exclaimed,

"Congratulations" From Nicky and Henry. Sean and Jack just looked confused.

"Why do you three not look surprised?" Henry questioned, seeing Erin, Danny, and Linda didn't have a reaction to Jamie's news.

"I was Eddie's nurse when she came in after the kidnapping, and so that's how I know, how Erin and Danny know I'm as confused as you," Linda explained.

"Jamie told me when I came over and asked why Eddie was staying here." Danny shared,

"I was on the other side of the glass when Jamie used the ultrasound picture to convince Keith Walsh to give up the information." Erin added, "Good move by the way!"

"Thanks," Jamie said, excepting his sister's praise. His heart has stopped hammering now that the rest of the family knew.

Eddie came back into the dining room.

"Sorry," she apologized, taking her seat.

"Honey, brussle sprouts got both Erin and me sicker than a horse, must be a Reagan baby thing," Linda said, comfortingly.

Dinner went off without a hitch, Eddie fit it with the family, she was quieter the normal, Jamie did notice. He was pretty sure it was just because she was shy in front of his family and he could tell she was tired. They left early, and got back to Jamie's apartment just after seven pm. Eddie was still being quiet. He waited to after they had changed into comfy clothes to bring it up though.

"Hey, you okay?" Jamie questioned, as they sat on the couch, he was sipping beer and she was drinking peppermint tea.

"Yeah," Eddie replied, "I just can't get Amanda's screams for mercy out of my mind," Eddie added looking down at the mug in her hand.

"You heard her being abused?" Jamie asked, placing his hand on Eddie's thigh comfortingly.

"Yeah, he called her a 'bitch' for helping me, he said she betrayed him for helping me. Now she might never wake up from the coma she's in." Eddie said, quietly, "How do you live with that."

"When I was undercover for the Sanphino family, a guy got murdered because he was blamed for stealing some documents that I stole." Jamie said, "You never really get over it, but you do learn to accept that sometimes you can't save everyone."

"I know," Eddie sighed, "I just wish we could," Eddie added looking up, her heart was touched by how Jamie looked her his blue eyes only seeing her. She felt warmth build in her, she knew what it was but she wasn't sure she was ready to admit it. She loved him, God she loved him more than she ever thought she could love someone.

"Don't blame yourself, he didn't have to kidnap you, and Amanda didn't have to help you but he did and she did. You can't change that, they made their choice." Jamie said, taking her hand and holding it close.

"I love you," Eddie blurted out, she wished she could take it back, it was too soon to say. What would he think of her would he think she was clinging heaven forbid, demanding.

Jamie was slightly taken aback but this sudden outburst, but not displeased.

He smiled, so wide.

"I love you too." He said softly, he was in heaven. She had said she loved him.

"You not just saying that because I said 'I love you'?" Eddie demanded, her heart hammering in her chest, had he just said: "I love you too."

"No, I said it because I love you," Jamie replied, he couldn't be happier.

"Because society demanded that if one person-" Jamie cut Eddie off by kissing her. She melted into his touch her hands wrapping around his neck as he pulled her closer to him. His hands roaming over her back and getting dangerously close to the bottom of her T-shirt. Eddie was kissing him back now her hands now laced in his hair. It was passionate and desperate years of loving was finally allowed to show itself, ever time Jamie had wanted to hold her, ever time Eddie had wanted to kiss him all coming to a head. The kiss was passionate and desperate. Sooner than either would have liked the broke apart for air.

"What are we waiting for?" Eddie questioned her voice barely above a whisper.

"Nothing," Jamie replied, there was a gravelliness to his voice that made Eddie's breath catch in her throat.

They made their way from the couch to the bedroom and closed the door

* * *

what happens behind shut doors stays behind shut doors. ;)

I hope you guys liked that chapter, they whole family knows now, stay tuned for Henry's reaction in which he doesn't have to sensor it for the dinner table.

On another note: We just hit over 100 reviews I can't believe it, I thank you guys for all your support it the reason this story is still going. I think about this story all the time, when i'm driving to classes or brushing my teeth or when I should be writing an essay I am writing this story. I love you guys SOOO MUCH!


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"So they were both drunk, that's no excuse!" Henry grumbled to Frank after everyone had left, "As soon as feeling got involved they should have asked for new partners."

"Well, pops can't change it now, I think they are great together," Frank remarked, turning the page of his book.

"This will be the first Reagan born out of wedlock," Herny reminded, "never thought I would see it in my time."

"Times change and a kid would be the only wake-up call, Jamie and Eddie would take to get their act together and see that they care for each other." Frank protested,

"It's just not right," Henry sighed, pouring Frank and himself glasses of scotch.

"well, there's nothing we can do for it, all we can do is hope for the best," Frank replied, "And these kids are going to be loved and taken care of even if they don't get married pop's Eddie is now a part of the family even if it wasn't the convention way."

"Yes, I guess you are right." Henry relented,

* * *

Jamie's alarm woke him from his peaceful slumber.

"No," Eddie groaned turning over and holding Jamie too her.

"I have to go to work," Jamie objected, turning off his alarm.

"Can't you bang in sick?" Eddie asked, looking at him pleading in her eye.

That thought was very tempting, the woman in his bed was asking him to say with her, how could he say no, but the reminder that he had already missed two days, and that rent needed to be paid he sighed.

"I need to start getting used to a new partner sooner or later and you are meeting with Rensuzil today," Jamie said, not wanting to leave.

"why are you always right?" Eddie questioned rolling over so she wouldn't have to see his smug face. He kissed her bare shoulder, "Because," that was all his reply. He got dressed quickly, made coffee and breakfast and left for the department. He had already told his sergeant that he and needed a new partner, but he wasn't looking forward to work. He was sure that the rumors of Eddie's pregnancy had hit the rumor mill, and some people had heard what he had said on the other side of glass he knew for sure. He wasn't looking forward to the backlash that was going to come from his partner being pregnant with his kids. He avoided talking to the guys in the locker room, but their talk seemed to stay clear of Eddie and his situation. After role-call Renzuile called Jamie to him.

"Reagan, can I see you in my office?" Renzulli had asked.

"Yes, sir," Jamie said coming into the office.

"How is Officer Janko doing?" He questioned, motioning for Jamie to take a seat.

"She's recovering but I think there may be some emotional damage," Jamie responded.

"I have meeting with her today about what to do next and I have already heard that she is pregnant with twins. I am going to ask her a question at that meeting, and I would prefer if you were both upfront with me. What's been going these past few months?" Renzuile demanded, Jamie knew he would be kind but justice

"What do you want to know?" Jamie questioned, knowing full well what his trainer officer wanted to know.

"Harvard, it's not a secret the way you two defend each other and now she's pregnant I just want the truth."

"The truth is we were professional, and then one day we had too much to drink and one thing led to another. Two months later, Eddie found out she was pregnant, and that's the honest truth." Jamie stated, being sure to leave out the fact that Eddie was now living with him and also the fact that drunken night wasn't the only night anymore.

"You should have come to me after that first night and asked for new partners even if there hadn't been kids." Tony reprimanded, "I'm going to talk to my superiors about what is best to do next, just make sure you know, this is going to make it up to 1-PP, just commissioners how you want to tell your old man.

"I already did," Jamie stated,

Tony gave a nod of approval, right now you will be riding with the rookie Officer Noble, teach him the ropes and then we will find what to do next."

"Yes sir," Jamie replied,

"You are dismissed." Tony said, Jaime stood and started to leave when, "Congratulations, I'm sure they will be adorable but they will also have one of the best cop duo's as parents."

"Thanks, sir," Jamie said with a smile, at the compliment and the congratulations.

* * *

Eddie lay in bed, she didn't want to get up she just wanted to lay there all day. But eventually, she was able to pull herself, out of bed. She pulled on one of Jamie's T-shirts, she couldn't help but smile when she noticed that yesterday's clothing was thrown hap-hazzardly around the bedroom. She walked to the bathroom and brushed teeth, she noticed the black and yellow bruise on her face. Her hand lighting brushed across the tight skin. She remembered clearly how it had stung when he had slapped. She tried to put the thought behind her, she quickly finished up in that bathroom, picked up hers and Jamie's clothing and started to make the bed. When she noticed that the dull ache that had been throbbing in her leg was mostly gone. She rejoiced that it was gone, she was tired of it interfering with her daily activities.

She glanced at the clock, she didn't have to be at the precinct till one o'clock and it was already ten. She walked around the apartment, tidying things up and positioning things just a little better. Giving it "a woman touch". After about an hour of tidying up, she approached the task of trying to cover up the bruise on her face with make-up. She tried to use foundation but she couldn't get it to look even because of how dark the bruise was, she tired concealer but it too failed. It was hard enough to do makeup with just one hand let alone. She sighed and wiped off the makeup, and just did a simple eye look hoping no one would look at her strangely. She got dressed into a pair of jeans and a white flowy blouse, something she had picked up from her apartment yesterday, before mass. When she buttoned the jeans she noticed they were tighter way tighter than they used to be. She looked in the mirror and sure enough, her flat waist was rounding out. She sighed, but it wasn't an unhappy sigh, but it also wasn't a happy one. She was glad she was started to show, but it also reminded herself that she was going to be gaining a lot of weight, she was carrying twins and her body was never going to be the same after. She slipped her shoes on.

"Should I grab my crutch?" She asked herself, as she walked to the door, the pain in her leg was coming back with a vengeance from her walking around the apartment that morning. Reluctantly she went back and grabbed her crutch and limped down the stairs.

Her stomach was doing flip-flops as she waited for Renzuilli to finish before he could see her. It was too long before he opened his door and called her in.

"How's the leg?" He asked as they took their seats.

"Better, sir," Eddie replied.

"Well, let's get down to business, it will be a couple of weeks before you could come back on the job because of your arm and leg, and when those are up you will be in your second trimester which makes you no longer able to do active duty, so when you happen I recommend that you will work with files and that stuff," Tony said, trying to make it through everything on his list.

"Sir, do you think I could take a leave absence for a little while?" Eddie questioned, "Just with everything that happened I think I might need to be off the job a little longer."

"That is completely understandable, and I will see what I can do." Tony said, kindly, "I had a talk with your old partner this morning."

"He told you?" Eddie questioned, wondering if Jamie had already told Renzuilli that he was the father.

"He said it was a drunken night, but I have a feeling there was a little more going on than he cares to admit." Tony stated, "I don't think IA will get involved, but just be on the lookout, also I have it from 1-PP they are trying to keep the story out of the papers, Reagan being the commissioner's son and all."

"I understand," Eddie nodded,

"Well, let me know when the doctor clears you to come back to work," Tony said, smiling,

"I will," Eddie said getting up.

* * *

I hope you guys like that chapter, sorry for not posting earlier but being a person who has had two concussions in the past 12-month(because i'm just plain clumsy) headaches that last days are common. So since school came first I had to do that , and when I was done I was too exhausted to write, but I"m feeling better now, so I should get back to updating everyday :)


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own these character's just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy

* * *

"Hi I'm Maria Noble," A young officer said, her black hair was tucked under her cap and her piercing blue eyes where fixed on Jamie.

"Jamie Reagan," Jamie said excepting the officer's extended hand.

"So you are my partner?" She questioned, she looked too young to be a cop

"Damn, was I this young when I joined the force?" Jamie asked himself.

"Yeah I am," Jamie stated, as they walked out to the RMP.

"Can I drive?" She asked, looking beseechingly at Jamie.

Jamie's memories of Eddie driving when she had first joined the force still haunted him.

"Sure," Jamie said after a few moments.

She beamed with excitement.

"So you said your name was Reagan, are you any relation to the P.C?" Noble asked after a few moments on the road.

"Yeah, he's my dad," Jamie remarked casually.

"Really, that must be interesting," Noble exclaimed, excitedly.

"It is," Jamie replied, casually. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle just how much energy was radiating from Noble, she seemed to be a ball of energy stuck in a five-two woman.

"How many years you have on the job?" Noble said, conversationally

"Seven or eight, I have not really kept track anymore," Jamie answered,

"Oh, haven't made detective?'

"No, I like where I am, I've had the choice to move up the ranks but I like being able to prevent the crime before it happens," Jamie said he was tired of people always wondering why he hadn't made a detective yet and a first he had felt like a failure but then he saw the good he could do where he was.

"I like that," Noble said with a smile.

"Stop up here, they make great coffee," Jamie said, realizing that he missed Eddie when he was driving he wouldn't have to say stop here, the both knew which places to stop and which to pass over with disgust.

* * *

Eddie sat on the sofa; she was bored out of her mind. Nothing on TV was good; she could get and move around because her leg hurt too badly. She wanted to start figuring out how to turn the office into a nursery. But to the sofa she was bound, she took out her phone. Something was working in the back of her mind though, and being surrounded by Jamie's books where bring it to light. She glanced around and saw all of Jamie's law books, and she began to remember her own college experience, she had mostly been a party girl, but she had majored in creative writing and literature, something she had kept hidden from Jamie, she had always wanted to be an author but all of her stories had been rejected and that's why she had turned to be a cop till one of her books would sell and to learn about people to make her characters more believable. But academy had kept her busy and then working kept her even busier, she soon had forgotten her dream and her dream had become helping those around her. Story planning had soon fallen out of her time table and she never had time for writing. But now she was sitting not able to move very much, what better time to start story planning. Over the past week, idea's had come to mind but she buried them down thinking she wouldn't have time to write, but now she could pull the idea's out and cultivate them. She reached for a piece of paper and began to write down some random facts about the characters her mind seemed to pull out of nowhere. Her brain seemed to be working at two hundred percent, within just a short time she had completed a full storyboard for book idea and she was excited. She had time to write, she got up from her place on the couch to the bedroom where she had set it yesterday when she had brought it over from her apartment. She opened a document and started writing, making herself comfortable on the bed.

Jamie unlocked the door of the apartment and found it mostly deserted. Although the slight changed Eddie had made to the placement of object did not go unnoticed.

"I'm home," Jamie announced.

"In the bedroom," Eddie called back, Jamie set his bag down near the door and slipped his shoes off, walking to the bedroom. He saw a pleasant sight, Eddie sitting on his bed, back against the wall her laptop on her lap as she types quickly, her eyes deep in concentration.

"How was your day?" Eddie asked looking up from the screen.

"I think my new partner is going to kill me?" Jamie admitted, loving how easily they had slipped into living together. Like it was something that was just natural to them.

"That bad?" Eddie questioned, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"Not exactly," Jamie sighed, sitting on the bed next to Eddie. She moved the laptop and motioned for him to put his head in her lap, he complied and loved how her fingers laced through his hair massaging his scalp and rubbing his temples.

"She is just full of energy and is just kind of insane, always has a smile plastered on her face, but she has the making of a good cop just not sure I'm the one to teach her," Jamie said, closing his eyes and just enjoying being close to the woman he loved.

"It only been one day, remember when we were first partners?" Eddie reminded, "You thought I was going to kill you with my driving."

"Well, she can drive safely so she already has more stars then you do." Jamie said with a laugh, "How was your meeting when Renzulli?"

"It went better than I expected, he said after my leg heels I can come back to work and just do paperwork instead of active duty," Eddie explained, she smiled at the man beside her, he had looked so tense when he first came in and now looked so relaxed just resting his head in her lap.

"that's good," Jamie said, softly, "How was your day beside the meeting."

"Um," Eddie debated telling Jamie about her book writing days. "I've actually started writing a book…..again."

"Again?" Jamie questioned opening his eyes.

"Yeah, I actually majored in creative writing in college but none of my books go published, I joined the force because I need a job and I thought seeing people would help me write more realistic characters," Eddie confessed, watching Jamie's reaction.

"How am I not surprised, I'm just surprised you kept it a secret so long." Jamie remarked, "so what's your book about?"

"It's kinda trash, girl meets boy, boy and girl fall in love, boy and girl have a big fight, girl is heartbroken and then they make up," Eddie answered, looking back at her laptop and at the words she had written.

"How much have you written?" Jamie inquired, opening his eyes to look at Eddie,

"Just three chapters and they are short chapters, mostly just introduction," Eddie stated, she was surprised he was taking interest in her ideas, she thought he would have thought it was stupid, most guys did when they found out she wrote stories.

"How about I go make some supper, then shower and then you can read me what you have written," Jamie suggested, starting to sit up.

"I'll go make supper and you shower." Eddie corrected, "and then we will see about reading what I've written."

"Deal," Jamie said, giving Eddie a quick kiss, then getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

"Why do his kiss always leave me with butterflies?" Eddie asked herself as she walked to the kitchen.

She started a pan of water on the stove for pasta, she grabbed the dry pasta from the pantry and got the sauce out of too but found it very difficult to open with only one hand. She tried to hold it with her arm but that to fail, she was concentrating so much on trying to open the jar that she didn't notice that the shower had turned off until she felt to familiar arms wrap around her waist and a voice say very softly close to her ear.

"Need some help?" Jamie asked, placing a light kiss on Eddie's neck.

"I can't open the damn jar," Eddie replied, trying to keep her breath even but failed when Jamie placed another kiss on her shoulder.

"I'll get it," Jamie said taking the jar from her, but he didn't open it he set on the counter, he turned Eddie in his arms till she was face to face with him.

"I love you," Jamie said, softly, staring intently into Eddie's eyes.

"I love you too," Eddie answered, matching his soft tone. Their lips meet briefly as Eddie wrapped her arms around Jamie's neck, and Jamie's hand wrapped her waist.

"Jamie, I need to finish making supper," Eddie remarked when the broke apart for air.

* * *

I don't think Eddie finished making supper... :P Okay,I know, I know, I don't think Eddie actually studied creative writing in the actual show, but I wanted it to happen and it never says what she studied at least as far as I know. But other then that I hope you liked that chapter! I was think about something today, So if Eddie was a rookie when Jamie started his fourth year on the job AND Jamie had already completed law school...Jamie is like 7 or 8 years older then Eddie. just something to think about. Love you guys!


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Jamie woke up before his alarm, he carefully moved his arm from under Eddie's head to turn off his alarm before it would wake Eddie. He starred and looked at Eddie her blond hair messy on the bed, and her braced hand near her face. He smiled, as he still couldn't believe how lucky he was, she was his. Not just his she was having his babies. As he got dressed he couldn't help but wonder, were the babies boys are girls or one of each. He smiled, as he walked to the kitchen, he imagined the little feet running through the apartment, his heart swelled, he thought of how his life was going to change in the next six months. What if he and Eddie couldn't make a relationship work, these kids would grow up with separated parents. He pushed that thought from his mind as he prepared coffee. He heard a noise and he whirled around. He saw Eddie standing the doorway in just his T-shirt.

"I didn't mean to wake you," He apologized, sincerely.

"It's hard to sleep when you aren't there." Eddie remarked, "I also wanted to say good-bye before you go to work."

Jamie smiled, giving Eddie a morning kiss. She snuggled into his embrace.

"What are you plans for today?" Jamie asked as he held Eddie.

"Not much, stay at home, be bored, maybe write a little," Eddie said, pulling away so Jamie could keep making his breakfast.

"Tonight, you should read me what you have written," Jamie said, pouring a cup of coffee.

"Remember what happened last time you said that," Eddie said raising her eyebrows.

Jamie smiled, at the memories at last night but didn't say anything.

"I wish, I could drive, I want to go see my dad and show him the picture of the ultrasound." Eddie sighed sitting down at the table.

"I could ask one of my siblings if they could drive you," Jamie suggested,

"No, I don't want to be a bother." Eddie protested,

"He's your dad, we don't mind." Jamie persisted

"Will you take me sometime this weekend when you are off work," Eddie asked, with a sweet smile.

"Yes, if I can't get any of my sibling to take you first," Jamie replied, grabbing a Thomas noticing that is was about time for him to leave.

"I got to go," Jamie said, snatching up his duff bag.

"Wait," Eddie exclaimed, standing up and walking to him, She gave him a quick kiss.

"Be safe," Eddie ordered, "Wear your vest and make sure that partner has your back."

"I Promise," Jamie promised, taking Eddie's hand and kissing her tenderly.

"I love you," Jamie said softly.

"I love you too," Eddie replied, "Please be safe, our kids need you."

"I will." And Jamie left.

Eddie sighed once the door closed, she walked back to the bedroom and curled up in bed. She wouldn't tell Jamie why she had pleaded with him to be safe today. Just last night she had dreamed that he had been shot and died on sight, something in her couldn't shake the sinking feeling. She soon drifted off, so exhausted, wondering if she would get more tired as the pregnancy progressed.

* * *

Jamie wished he could drive but Noble had begged to be allowed to drive again and he had caved.

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Noble said, about fifteen minutes into their tour.

"do I have to answer?" Jamie replied, jokingly.

"What happened to you last partner?" She asked, looking quizzically at him.

"What do you mean?" Jamie returned, confused.

"I asked some questions about her and everyone shut up real quick, I hear she was kidnaped and held hostage and that's why she's not working right now, but everyone keeps whispering thing about her, only they shut up as soon as I come in," Noble explained.

"Eddie was in a car accident that was an attempt on her life, and then she was abducted, held hostage for three days, was able to get the wife of her captor to turn her phone on but because of helping her Eddie had to listen to her captor beat his wife to an inch of her life and shoot her. Eddie was held with a gun to head and forced to walk around the house with a gash in her leg. So right now she is working on recovering emotionally and physically." Jamie explained.

"Oh, I understand that," Noble said understanding.

"What are they whispering about?" Jamie questioned, course.

"Um...It's not the nicest." Noble confessed.

Jamie sighed, he was afraid of this. The pregnancy had hit the rumor mill, and Eddie's reputation is being run through the mud. "I need to hear what they are saying before she does," Jamie said, Noble gave him a strange look.

"They are calling her slut and a whore who is trying to sleep her way up the ranks," Noble said, quietly.

Jaime's blood but he tried to keep his cool.

"Is everyone saying that?" He demanded, trying to keep his voice in check.

"No, yesterday someone called her a, well I don't want to repeat it and an officer Kara Walsh stepped in and said you both were nothing but honorable and that if she heard anyone calling her a bad name again she would make sure you heard about it and through you the commissioner" Noble added.

"Well, tell Kara thanks for me," Jamie said, remembering how Kara had taken a bullet for Eddie.

"I have to ask, and I don't take it the wrong way." Noble started, "What did she do to make them say such horrible things about her, her file looks really good so I just don't understand.

"Can you keep a secret?" Jamie asked, he had been judging Noble's character and he thought he could trust her.

"Yes, I was the secret keeping when I was younger," Noble replied.

"Eddie is pregnant with twins, and everyone thinks the kids are mine," Jamie said,

"Are they?" Noble pried.

Jamie sent her a stern look, but he didn't want to lie to Noble, she was his partner, and maybe this was the step in the right direction.

"Yes, they are," Jamie said quietly.

Noble slammed on the breaks and pulled over.

"You were sleeping with your partner?" She exclaimed once she had safely parked the car.

"What the Hell!" Jamie cried at Noble's insane driving, "Okay, number one, don't ever slam on the breaks like that again, without warning me, and two it no of your business what I did with my last partner."

"You broke the rules!" Noble cried,

"And are Sargent knows."

"So she as sleeping her way up the rank," Noble whispered to herself but Jamie heard it.

"No she wasn't, what you have to know is we were partners, for three years, we went through hell a little more with each other one we got a little too drunk and it was one night. We are doing the best we can with the situation and if you say anything about this I will make sure your career with the NYPD is ended. " Jamie threated, sternly, he wouldn't actually take it to 1-PP but Noble didn't know that, and he could tell she cared about her career enough to keep her mouth shut.

"Are you clear," Jamie asked after Noble was slightest after a few moments.

"Yeah were clear," Noble replied, despite what Jamie said, the women of the 12th had already formed her opinion of Eddie a bitch trying to sleep her way up the ranks and using Jamie to do it.

* * *

I hoped you liked that chapter, who belived I would make it to chapter 20. I didn't. sorry for not updating as soon, I had a day of writers block. :P I love you guys!(And if anyone was wondering, I might not update for a couple days, because me being clumsy again, while making brownies for an event, I reached to cover the tray with cling film *I have the really big rolls that weight like 10-20 pounds* and me being me dropped it on my foot, so i'm waiting to found out if I broke it. So depending on what I found out, I'm not exactly when sure when I will be updating again)


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Being on crutches sucked! Eddie's back ached from moving the crutches and leaning on her arms when she stood. She was trying her best to move around without them, as she prepared herself some coffee when a knock came at the door.

"who could that be?" She wondered, she limped her way over to the door and looked through the peephole and saw Erin standing outside her door.

Eddie opened the door.

"Hey," Erin said brightly, "Jamie told me you wanted to go see you, dad, I have to go up to the same prison to take care of some witness stuff. Wanna come with me?"

Eddie sighed, Jamie was messing with her business again.

"Can I change and get my coffee before we leave?" Eddie questioned, opening the door wider for Erin to come in.

"Sure," Erin said coming in.

Eddie walked, to the bedroom and got dressed as quickly as possible despite her injuries. She came out, wearing one of Jamie's Harvard shirts, because it was bigger and fit more comfortably over her bruises and injuries, and a pair of jeans/

While Eddie was changing, Erin looked around the apartment, she notices the changes Eddie had already made to the living armaments, she approved of how Eddie had moved the pictures to the desk next to the window so they were caught by the light instead of hiding in the shadows.

"Okay I'm ready," Eddie said, grabbing her crutches, and slipping her purse over her shoulders.

"Already stealing his shirts?" Erin questioned, with a smile.

"I'm showing already so his shirts just work better," Eddie remarked, "I'm going to get new jeans soon." She added with a sigh.

"Use the hair tie trick," Erin suggested as they walked to the elevator.

"What's that," Eddie inquired.

"You loop a hair tie around the button and then pull it through the button hole and loop it back over the button that with giving you a few inches." Erin explained, "It saved me with Nicki,"

"Thanks, I will try that when I get too big for these pants," Eddie said, gratefully, as the elevator doors opened on the lobby floor. Erin helped Eddie get into the car.

"So, are you and Jamie living together now," Erin questioned, as the got out on the high way.

"Yeah, well not exactly, I still have my apartment, but I'm staying, for now, he doesn't want to miss any moments with the babies because we live in different places." Eddie stuttered, what was she supposed to say, she had thought that a long car trip in the car with Erin Regan might be a bad idea.

"What are you going to use as the nursery?" Erin inquired, glancing over at Eddie to see how she was taking the questions.

"We are going to turn the office into the baby room," Eddie answered; confidently she knew how to answer that one.

"I don't mean to pry, but how did Jamie take the news?" Erin asked, she liked Eddie, but under the circumstance, she wondered if Jamie had freaked out.

"His first words after I told him, was 'why didn't you tell me sooner,' it wasn't what I expected at all," Eddie said, looking at her hands.

"When did you tell him," Erin said, Eddie felt like she was a witness on the stand and Erin was interviewing him.

"Right after the car accident, that's why I was moved to your old house, You have a nice room by the way," Eddie remarked trying to change the subject.

"Thanks," Erin said with a smile.

"Erin, what was Sydney like?" Eddie asked a few moments of silence.

"Sydney," Erin repeated the name not ringing a bell at first.

"Jamie's ex-fiance." Eddie clarified.

"Oh right, I forgot about her slightly." Erin said, "she was, she was," Erin thought for a few moments "We loved her for Jamie's sake, but she always clashing with Dad and I could tell she and Jamie wouldn't' last once Jamie became a cop."

"No, what was her personality?" Eddie coaxed, wishing to know more.

"I think that is a question you are going to have to ask Jamie," Erin said, kindly, "If you really want to know, just ask him, it ended because they both knew they would make it, she got a great job offer and she couldn't take the stress of him being a cop."

"Okay," Eddie said, mentally resolving to talk to Jamie about it.

They stayed mostly quiet the rest of the trip, they were almost there when Eddie asked. "So what case are you working on that brings you to federal prison?"

"What case?" Erin said confused, and then she realized she slipped up.

"Wait, you don't need to be up here?" Eddie demanded,

"No, that's not true, there is someone I need to talk to about a case, but no it's not an active case," Erin admitted.

"Did Jamie put you up to this," Eddie questioned exasperated.

"No. He didn't, don't worry about him getting into your affairs." Erin said with a laugh.

Eddie looked across the glass with her dad.

"Hey, dad," Eddie said with a sad smile.

"Hey dear." Armin said, the shock at her physical condition showed on his face, "I heard what happened to you on the news, I just didn't think you were that beat up?"

"most of these came from the car accident," Eddie defended.

"How are you doing?" Armin asked after a few moments.

"Oh, I have some good news." Eddie said, remember the main reason she wanted to see her dad, "I'm twins!"

"Wow!" He exclaimed, "Congratulations, have you talked to the father yet?"

"Yeah, I told him right after the car accident, and I'm living with him for now till we work out something better, I think we are going to give a relationship a try," Eddie replied.

"May I ask, is it that young man who was your partner when I was in the hospital?" Armin inquired.

Eddie looked at her hands, "Is it that obvious?"

"No, I'm just your father and man. The way he looked at you, defended you, stood up for you, I knew you were more the just a partner to him, and the way your eye lite up with him I could tell you cared for him too. What's his name again?" Armin asked,

"Jamie," Eddie said, blinking back the tears that had formed in her eyes, her dad's words really had meant a lot to her. DAMN HORMONES "Jamie Reagan."

"Eddie Reagan has a nice ring to it," Armin said with a smile.

"Dad," Eddie groaned, though she had to admit, she liked the sound of that name.

* * *

It was late when Jamie was coming home, he looked exhausted as he unlocked the door and enter the apartment.

Eddie was in the kitchen making food.

"Hey," Eddie greeted lightly, "supper is almost ready." Eddie turned and saw Jamie's face, it was worn and tired.

"Something wrong," Eddie demanded.

"no," Jamie answered, "Just a hard day."

Eddie walked to him.

"Talk to me." She said, taking his hand and leading him to the couch, supper could wait, "What happened?"

"We got called on a domestic, but we were too late. The boyfriend had killed his girlfriend and her kid when he found out the baby wasn't his." Jamie said sadly, "he was only eight months old."

Eddie's heart sank, she knew how Jamie felt and how he was hurting.

"Com'ere," She said opening her arms and pulling him into an embrace.

He held her close, closer than when he almost lost her. He brought on hand and laid in on her stomach as if to remind him that the twins were really there.

Eddie kiss the top of his head.

"I love you," Jamie said, pulling away from the hug.

"I love you too," Eddie replied, holding his hand tight.

"How was your visit with your dad?" Jamie questioned, wanting to forget about the day, though he noticed telling Eddie about it had made it a little easier.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own these character just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you ENJOY! A special thanks to dancinkowgirl for pro reading this chapter and giving me edits!

* * *

Jamie and Eddie sank into a routine. Jamie and Eddie would wake up before Jamie had to go to work, Eddie would say good-bye and once was he was gone she would head back to bed and sleep till much later. They would stay their separate ways until Jamie would get back home in the evening and then they would talk about their day and discuss plans for the future. Three weeks had passed this way, but Jamie was noticing something, he had been awoken at night many times by Eddie screaming as she awoke from nightmares, it didn't bug him that she was having nightmares, it bugged him that she wouldn't tell him what they were about. She would just ask him to hold her, and sob into his chest till she fell back to sleep, this was concerning him. Eddie never complained about nightmares when they worked together, so he didn't understand, had the nightmares been normal before or had something changed. She was also growing distant, she would be sitting beside him but her mind would be a thousand miles away.

Jamie thinking about this issue when he was coming home from work, she had had two nightmares the night before. He felt he needed to ask her what was going on but he didn't know how to approach the subject. He unlocked the door, and came into the apartment, Eddie wasn't in the living room like she usually was and she wasn't in the bedroom either.

"Eddie?" he called out, and that's when he heard a sob coming from the office. He hurried to the door and pushed it opened and saw Eddie curled up her back against the wall and her knees pulled close to her chest. "Eddie what's wrong," He exclaimed softly, sitting beside her and putting his arm around her.

"What will I do if you die?" Eddie sobbed, leaning into his arm.

"What do you mean?" Jamie questioned, confused. He didn't know where this was coming from.

"Jamie, every day you walk out that door, and I don't know if you are coming home," Eddie explained, her body still shaking with sobs. "I can't raise our kids without you, I need you to be beside me, they need their dad."

"Eddie, I'm not going to die out there," Jamie assured, squeezing her shoulders.

"You don't know that." Eddie cried.

Jamie was surprised at her outburst and he didn't know how to comfort her.

"What do you want me to do, do you want me to stop being a cop?" Jamie asked after a few moments.

"No," Eddie replied, "I know you love being a cop, I love being a cop, I just, I just wish it still meant you would come home safe to me every night."

"Eddie, I have something to fight for, I have you and our twins." Jamie said, taking Eddie's hands in his, "I swear to you, I am going to come home every night."

Eddie's breath was evening out.

"Is that what you have been dreaming about every night?' Jamie inquired, pushing the hair from

her face.

Eddie nodded, "I keep seeing you dead, and I can't lose you."

"I'm not going to die. I am going to stay alive because you are worth living for." Jamie promised.

"Promise?" Eddie asked,

"Yes, I promise." Jamie responded, "Let's get up and get some food." Jamie suggested as Eddie calmed down, it was still an active fear in her mind but the worst of it was over.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten much today," Eddie replied.

"What do you want to eat?" Jamie questioned, helping Eddie to her feet.

"Anything sounds good." Eddie said, "I'm starving."

Eddie sat at the table as Jamie prepared supper.

"Do you want to find out the genders of the babies before they are born or do you want it a surprise?" Eddie inquired, drinking a cup of tea.

"I think it would be cool to be surprised," Jamie replied, "Do you want to find out."

"No, life doesn't have many surprises anymore and this is one I'm okay with not knowing," Eddie answered.

"I agree," Jamie answered.

"I am thinking about ending my lease at my apartment, I haven't spent a single night there since you found out I was pregnant, would you mind me moving all my stuff here?" Eddie asked, looking for Jamie's reaction.

He smiled, "No, I wouldn't mind at all." Jamie said, happy that Eddie was even willing to consider moving in permanently with him.

"Do you want to do it this weekend?" Eddie questioned, with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Whenever works for you, and if I have the day off, "Jamie replied.

"How is your story coming?" Jamie inquired after silence had filled the kitchen for a few moments.

"Actually really great," Eddie remarked, "I am already at fifteen chapters, and I like the characters pretty well."

"Want to read it to me while I cook?" Jamie suggested. Eddie stayed pretty quiet about her writing, and he didn't know why. He had read a couple pages over her shoulder while she had been writing, and he had really liked it.

Eddie couldn't help but smile, she had wanted to read her story to Jamie but didn't want to be pushy so she wouldn't bring it up. She was also nervous, Jamie had read so many books in his lifetime, she wondered if he would judge her simple love story. Though these past weeks her story was the only thing keeping her sane since being locked up in the apartment because of her leg. She got up, grabbed her laptop, and she brought it back to the table to read Jamie her story. She tried to keep her eye on Jamie to watch his reaction to certain parts she felt, personally, she had done well.

Jamie soon was wrapped into the story, the characters drawing him in and telling their story almost as if they were real people. He had to admit, something about the story was familiar, as if the person who had written it was expressing her own experience through other people. He soon finished up the meal and brought the two plates to the table.

"What do you think?" Eddie asked, taking a bite of her food.

"I think it's really good," Jamie said genuinely, "I like the how the characters are developed, though it's not entirely my type of book, I think when you are done you should send it to a publisher."

"Really?" Eddie questioned, surprised.

"Yes, it has some good themes and I personally love Adam, he's a cool guy and I totally hope he and Adrianna get together, Adrianna is too good for Dustan," Jamie said, bringing in the characters to show Eddie he truly had been listening to the story.

Eddie frowned, "Adrianna and Dustan belong together, Adam is too much of a goody two shoes, Adrianna wouldn't stand to be in a relationship with him." Eddie retorted.

"I disagree," Jamie remarked, "Dustan and Scarlett would work great together, Scarlett would match Dunstan's wild streak."

"Whatever, they are my characters I get to decide what happens," Eddie said, trying to be harsh, but the fact Jamie and she were fighting over which characters should get together was just too humorous. She smiled brightly at Jamie with her hand resting on her growing stomach. She couldn't wait for the two more to join them at the table. Jamie smiled brightly back at her.

"Jamie are you scared?" Eddie questioned, her voice faltering ever so slightly.

"About?" Jamie inquired.

"Being parents, in just a few more months we are going to be freaking parents," Eddie expressed the fear showing in how her voice shook slightly.

"To be honest," Jamie said, sitting back in the chair, "I am scared, I don't want to ruin our kids' lives, and I'm scared I'm going to screw up."

Eddie saw the concern in his eyes and it made her heartache. She was scared as well but he looked even more terrified then she was.

She took his hand in hers.

"We can do it together," Eddie replied, softly.

"Yeah, we can."

"I want to paint the nursery yellow." Eddie said, lightly, "Do you mind?"

"No, I don't," Jamie said, smiling. He knew that if they stayed together they would be fine.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter! Thanks for all the support. Oh and I didn't break my foot, just bruised it really badly :) Hope to update soon :)


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story! Hope you enjoy AND a SPECIAL SPECIAL Thanks to dancinkowgirl who edited this chapter!

* * *

Jamie walked out to the car and Noble was waiting for him.

"Good morning," Jamie greeted.

"Hey," Noble replied, ever since she found out Jamie had been sleeping with his old partner her opinion of him dropped. She couldn't believe he couldn't see he was being used.

"Ready to go?" Jamie said brightly, he liked Noble, he saw a lot of potential, though he had noticed ever since he had told her that he and Eddie where together she had distanced herself from him.

"Sure," Noble replied.

They got in the RMP and started their tour. They had only been driving a few minutes when Noble broke the silence.

"Why did you become a cop after attending Harvard to be a lawyer?" Noble asked. Jamie was surprised by the question.

"I come from a family of cops, and I never really saw myself being a lawyer," Jamie explained.

"Have any regrets?" Noble questioned.

"12 David, you have a domestic, reports say the suspect is armed with a bat." The voice came over the radio told them rapidly .

"12 David on route," Jamie replied, and Noble lit it up.

They arrived on the scene. Jamie and Noble ran up the steps as they heard screaming from the house. Jamie saw a man running down the stairs,

"He's going to kill her!" the man exclaimed.

"What room?" Jamie demanded.

"3 B," The man said breathlessly.

Noble started running up the stairs, with Jamie behind her when something didn't feel right. The screaming had stopped, and now that Jamie thought about it, it didn't sound like a woman in distress. Once they reached the top of the stairs, the apartment door right across from the stairs opened.

"Noble get down!" Jamie cried, grabbing onto her jacket pulling her down to the ground, as three shots rang out. Jamie felt a sharp sting in his arm, and then pain rip through his abdomen as he fell on the stairs.

Then another shot rang out. Noble knelt on the stairs, her gun drawn, she watched the man in front of her fall to the ground dead, her bullet through his head.

Noble knelt down next to Jamie.

"Reagan," She said desperately seeing blood coming from his arm and abdomen.

"10-13, shots fired, officer down." She called out over the radio, "We need a bus and put a rush on it!"

"Reagan stay with me!" She pleaded, watching Jamie's eyes start to roll into the back of his head. "Reagan," she breathed, putting pressure on the wound just under his vest.

She could see the fighting going on in Jamie's mind as he struggled to stay awake.

She felt Jamie grabbed her hand.

"Tell-tell Eddie," He gasped, fighting for each word. "Tell her I love her and I'm-I'm so sorry." He was struggling now.

"Don't say that!" Noble ordered, "You are going to make it!"

Officers had begun arriving, each one's heart stops when they saw the name on the badge, "Reagan". Noble was soon pulled away from her partner as he was lifted onto the gurney of the ambulance. Noble looked at the blood on her hands, he had saved her and taken the bullets himself. If he died, then he would have died to save her life. Then she heard something that made her heartbreak.

"That poor family, to lose another son to this job." An officer said. It hit her, she remembered seeing an article years ago about a cop named Joseph Reagan who had died in the line of duty.

"Nice shot rookie," A fellow officer said putting his arm on Noble's shoulders. Noble nodded. She now was thankful that her father had started taking her to the range when she was ten, teaching her to be the best shot she could be.

* * *

Frank sat at his desk, looking over paperwork. Baker pushed the door open harshly as if she was on a mission.

"Sir," She said, he noticed the slight shake in it.

"What happened?" He asked looking up from the papers.

"There was a shooting," She said, choosing her words wisely, "Officer Reagan was shot."

"How bad?" Frank demanded, his heart ached. _"No, not again"_

"We don't know yet, he is on his way to St. Vincent's right now. He was shot twice, once in the arm and once under his vest." Baker reported.

"Has Officer Janko been informed?" Frank asked, getting up to grab his jacket.

"Officer Janko?" Baker asked surprised and confused.

"Send a patrol car, she is at Jamie's place, have them take her to St. Vincent's." Frank ordered, "Get my detail ready."

* * *

Danny sat in the waiting room, his hands folded. They had rushed his brother into surgery, but the looks on the nurses' faces showed him it didn't look good. He despised the waiting game, just waiting to hear if his brother was going to survive. He hated the sympathetic looks he received from the fellow officers, but one officer caught his attention. She had brown hair that was pulled back and she kept looking at him as if she wanted to come and talk to him. He saw the name on her badge. Noble. She was Jamie's new partner. Danny pulled his emotion together, maybe she would know what happened? He motioned to Noble for her to come to sit by him.

"You are Jamie's partner?" He inquired, as she sat down in the chair beside him.

"Yeah," Noble nodded.

"Thanks for killing the son of a bitch who did this." Danny said, sincerely, "It was a good shot."

"Thanks," Noble said, humbly. She didn't think she should be thanked for doing her job, or for killing a man.

"He saved my life," Noble remarked, "I would have been the one shot if he hadn't pulled me down."

The sound of the waiting room doors being pushed open echoed through the filled room.

"Danny, please tell me it's not Jamie?" A voice pleaded. Noble looked up and saw a woman with blond hair, her face was streaked with tears. She looked about six months pregnant. Danny stood up, and placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Eddie," Danny said, his voice soft.

"Oh God, is he going to make it?" Eddie breathed. Danny wrapped his arms around the broken woman as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"We have to think so," Danny consoled.

All officers now regretted calling Eddie bad names and accusing her of sleeping her way up the ranks. The woman they saw sobbing was a woman in love, and the man she loved was on a surgery table while the doctors did their best to save him. The officers came to attention as the PC entered the waiting room. He didn't acknowledge them, he walked straight to his son and broke the embrace he had on Eddie, only to hug her tight himself. It only made Eddie's sobs increase. She didn't care she was making a scene, or that everyone she worked with was watching her cry her heart out.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter, I did. Also I just want to say I LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys have been so kind and sweet, and it means the world to me!


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy and special thanks to dancinkowgirl for editing this chapter.

* * *

"The bullet passed through his arm only causing muscular damage. The other bullet, however, did some damage to his intestine though, we think we did enough repairs. The second bullet is lodged very close to his spine and to remove it would risk paralyzing him from the waist down." Dr. Walker explained to Frank, "But the bullets aren't the main concern. When Officer Reagan fell on the stairs, he banged his head against the wall causing a pretty bad concussion, there is some swelling on the brain, we are doing everything we can, but by no means is he out of the woods yet."

"Meaning?" Frank questioned.

"He is in a coma, and we want to keep him that way until we know understand the nature of his brain injuries a little better." Dr. Walker stated.

"Can we see him?" Frank inquired, his voice catching slightly in his throat. He couldn't lose another son to this job, he wouldn't be able to take it.

"Yes, he is in the ICU but he is stable for now." Dr. Walker said, kindly.

Danny, Frank, and Eddie walked into Jamie's hospital room. Both of the Reagan men had their arms around Eddie. She wasn't a Reagan by name, but in their eyes she was now. Jamie lay on the bed, Eddie's heart skipped a beat. His arm was bandaged up looking like it was three times its normal size. His face was pale and something about it didn't look right. Eddie took the seat that was next to the bed and took Jamie's good hand and held in hers. Frank watched Eddie, tears slipping occasionally down her face. He walked to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He is going to make it," Frank said, his voice thick with emotion, "You have to believe that."

Eddie nodded. She soon found herself alone in Jamie's hospital room, still holding his hand. The family understood her wish to be alone with him.

"You have to make it," Eddie breathed, "I can't raise our kids alone, they need their father. Jamie you have to make it." She brushed the tear from her cheek, "You have to live to see them be born, for them to take their first steps, their first words, their first basketball game-" Eddie couldn't finish the list, her voice broke. She held his hand tightly, shocked at how cold and lifeless it felt. "I can't do this alone." she sobbed, covering her face with her free hand and she cried. She cried for the dreams that might never become true, for the plans they had made, for the children that might never know their father.

"Eddie you should rest." Erin coaxed. She was third Reagan who had tried to convince Eddie to leave Jamie's side.

"No," Eddie said firmly, "I'm not leaving him."

"You need your rest, the babies need you to rest." Erin said, she was going through all the parenting techniques she had learned to try and convince Eddie to go get some rest.

"I AM NOT LEAVING HIM!" Eddie exclaimed, her voice was cold. Erin sighed, Eddie would fit right in with the stubborn side of the Reagan family.

"How about you go rest and I will stay right beside Jamie the whole time." Erin bargained.

"What part of 'I'm not leaving him,' did you not understand." Eddie fumed, exasperated.

Erin knew there was absolutely no way of getting Eddie to move from Jamie's side.

"Okay if you won't leave to get rest, will you promise me you will try and sleep by his side." Erin suggested.

Eddie thought about it, she was tired, but she didn't want to leave Jamie. Erin motioned to the small sofa that Eddie would be able to sleep on.

"Can you help me move it, so I can still hold his hand?" Eddie asked. Erin smiled at her success.

"Yes as long as you promise to try and sleep." Erin replied.

They muscled the sofa next to the hospital bed so Eddie, while lying down, could hold Jamie's hand. Eddie curled up on the sofa and her eyes closed quickly. Erin watched as her breathing steadied out until she was quite certain she was asleep. Erin tiptoed from the room and gave orders to the officer to not let anyone past unless in was an emergency, so they wouldn't wake Eddie.

Danny was waiting for her just a little way down the hallway.

"Did she agree to go home and rest?" he questioned anxiously.

"No, but she did agree to sleep on the sofa." Erin reported. Danny could see how tired Erin was.

"How are you holding up?" He asked.

"My baby brother might not wake up, I think I'm doing just fine." Erin said, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"He is going to wake up!" Danny assured.

"You don't know that." Erin retorted, "No one does, and he might be paralyzed even if he does wake up."

Danny understood what his sister was feeling, he felt it too. He couldn't let himself think too much about the possibility that Jamie wouldn't wake up. He had already lost Joe, he couldn't lose another brother too.

* * *

Noble entered the hospital room. She had finally convinced Detective Reagan to let her come see her partner. It touched her heart to see Eddie asleep on the sofa, her hand still holding onto Jamie's. She felt bad for the things she had thought about Eddie, and she felt bad for agreeing with the women who trashed Eddie behind her back. Noble pulled up a chair and set it on the other side of Jamie, but before she sat down she grabbed a throw blanket that was resting in the back of the room and placed it over Eddie. Jamie lay in that hospital bed because he had saved her, the least she could do was take care of his pregnant girlfriend.

"Thanks," Noble said quietly, not wanting to wake Eddie. "You saved my life and now they don't know if you are going to wake up."

Eddie started to wake up and she jumped slightly seeing Noble.

'I'm Maria Noble," Noble said quickly, hoping to put Eddie at easy as to her presence.

"Jamie's partner?" Eddie questioned, groggily.

"Yeah." Noble answered.

Eddie glanced at the clock seeing she had been asleep for the past eight hours.

"Right before he passed out," Noble started, "He told me to tell you he loves you, and that he was sorry."

Eddie's eyes filled with tears again to hear that she had been his last conscious thought.

"I didn't think much of it, but now that I hear how badly he hit his head, it shows how much he loves you. He should have fallen unconscious once he hit the stairs but he fought to say 'I love you'." Noble remarked.

"Yeah," Eddie said sitting up, "I don't know what I'm going to do if he doesn't wake up."

"He is going to wake up!" Noble said firmly, as if she truly believed it herself.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter! Please let me know what you guys think, I love hearing your opinions!


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy, and a special thanks to dancikowgirl for editing this chapter.

* * *

Nurses came and went, it touched their hearts to see the woman sit beside by the cop's bed. It didn't go unnoticed that she was pregnant, many nurses felt for her, and admired her. She would wait by his bedside and stay in the waiting room when he was taken back into surgery for organ repair. Her pleas to him did not go unheard, they saw the tears she wiped away as she tried to be strong. Each shared a kind smile and silent prayer for the women by his bed.

The Reagan family took turns coming to sit with her. They would sit for hours by her side, supporting her in the best way they knew how. Erin went to the apartment and brought her clothes, Henry was in charge of making sure she ate, Linda and Danny watched if she was sleeping, and Frank was the shoulder to cry on and the arm to lean upon. She would only leave for the few moments it took for her to go to the bathroom, or for her to change into clean clothes. They watched as she would hold his hand waiting for him to wake up. When she thought they weren't looking she would plead with him to wake up. It pained them, to see a beloved member of the family in this hospital bed, but to see the woman who loved him and ached for him, pained them even more.

It was Linda's turn that night, she walked into the hospital room. Eddie barely registered that she entered. She was too focused on Jamie.

"Hey," Linda greeted, "I brought food."

"Hi," Eddie said quietly, her hand holding Jamie's tightly. She had barely let go since she arrived three days ago.

"How are you holding up?" Linda questioned, handing a sandwich to Eddie.

Eddie gave a small laugh, "How well do you think? It's been three days, and he has shown no sign of waking up and the swelling in his brain hasn't gone down yet."

"I remember when Danny got shot," Linda remarked.

"I never knew Danny was shot?" Eddie said surprised. Jamie had never mentioned that Danny had been injured on the job.

"I was pregnant with Sean at the time. Danny got a bullet in the chest. They told me it looked like he wasn't going to make it. I never gave up hope, I knew he had live to see his child be born. I was surrounded by the Reagan family, all supporting me and being kind. I never felt so loved and protected. When Danny pulled through, they told me he was a fighter and he shouldn't have made it." Linda explained, "Eddie," Linda started, "Jamie has something to fight for; he has you and your twins. He is going to keep fighting."

Eddie listened to Linda, she knew Jamie wouldn't give up without a fight she just hoped his fight was strong enough.

"I hope you are right," Eddie replied taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So what are your plans for the nursery?" Linda questioned, changing the subject to a lighter topic, after a long pause, as they ate in silence.

"I haven't really thought about it," Eddie answered.

"Come on, bounce ideas off me," Linda suggested it would be good for Eddie to get her mind off of Jamie.

"We are going to turn the office into the nursery," Eddie started, reluctantly, "I want yellow walls and white curtains."

"What color cribs?" Linda pried.

"White I guess," Eddie remarked, she didn't think it was important right now, Jamie was lying there and he might not wake up. Why does the nursery matter?

"I would think white to match the curtains, but you could always go with blue to match the blue that will run through their veins being the kids of two cops," Linda said with a small laugh. Eddie joined in with the laugh.

"I think white cribs would be best, but you know I think I want to put some animals on the wall, like elephants, tigers, and lions. You know like a zoo." Eddie said, relaxing into the conversation, forgetting for the first time in days that the father of her children may never wake up.

"That would be really cute!" Linda exclaimed, "Do you want to paint them or use stickers."

"Paint, stickers just peel off too easily," Eddie stated, firmly.

"What else were you thinking?" Linda said, noticing her plan was succeeding.

Before Eddie knew what was happening, she was telling Linda all her plans for the nursery where she wanted to put Jamie's books, what wall did she want the cribs on, etc. Eddie was surprised when she glanced at the clock and saw that two hours had passed and that Linda eyelids where starting to droop, as the night wore on.

"Linda you need to get home/" Eddie ordered, kindly but it was an order.

"No, I'm fine." Linda protested, her plan had worked better than she thought it would and a new plan had hatched in her brain.

"Go home and be with Danny and the boys," Eddie said, with a smile, "and I promise I will head straight to bed once you leave."

"Okay," Linda said reluctantly. She felt bad for leaving but she really did want to be at home with her husband and her sons.

"Thanks," Eddie said, as Linda got ready to leave.

"Don't worry about it," Linda returned with a smile, "It was my pleasure."

"Oh, Linda," Eddie exclaimed, stopping Linda, "Would you ask someone to swing by Jamie's apartment and pick up my laptop?"

"Of course," Linda answered, "I'll make sure someone brings it by tomorrow."

Once Linda was gone, Eddie lay on the couch and pulled the blanket around her. As she lay there she realized how nice it was to talk about something besides Jamie's condition, she felt refreshed. She felt a bubbly sensation her stomach, she noticed it felt weird, and her hand came to rest at her abdomen, and then she felt something that brought tears of joy to her eyes, something was kicking against her hand, she was feeling one of her babies kicking for the first time. With that happy thought, she slipped off into a blissful sleep. She awoke late the next morning by Henry coming in with breakfast.

* * *

Sorry for updating sooner. I know I don't have to explain myself, but if you guys were wondering why I cut out Jamie having to go back into surgery. I tried to write it but earlier this year my brother almost died in a skiing accident,and had to have four surgeries, so when I was writing it I ended up breaking down because it brought back all of the memories of when we didn't know if he was going to make it. So sorry if you wanted to read that, maybe one day I can come back and write it, just not right now. Hope you understand. Love you guys!


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eddie sat in the chair with her laptop. She would write a sentence, delete it, and try again. She rewrote the same sentence fifty times not getting it to sound the way she wanted. She groaned in frustration.

"Why can't I write this DAMN sentence?" she sighed squeezing Jamie's hand. She wished he was awake so she could ask him how she should overcome the love triangle she created. She reluctantly hit save, closed her laptop, and set it aside.

"Hi, am I interrupting?" Noble asked coming into the room. She was standing awkwardly with her hands in her pockets.

"No," Eddie replied, "Have a seat." All of the Reagans had work today, so she was lonely.

"How is he doing?" Noble inquired taking a seat.

"The doctor says he isn't developing an infection which is good, but he is still in a coma and they don't know how long it may take for him to come out of it," Eddie remarked looking hard at the face of the man she loved, so lifeless and cold.

"I can't imagine what you are going through," Noble said quietly.

"Yeah," Eddie answered, "It's been pretty rough." her voice caught in her throat. "The Reagans have been so supportive with everything. I don't know if I would have made it without them."

"I know you two were partners, how did it turn into a relationship?" Noble questioned, not trying to pry.

"I don't really know." Eddie admitted, "My guess was the all the time we spent together after work." Eddie took a deep breath,she smiled remembering all the fun times they had together, "When I got pregnant it kind of threw things into motion."

"When did you know that you guys cared for each other more than just partners?" Noble urged, seeing they way Eddie's eyes lite up.

"Probably our first kiss," Eddie said blushing. She wondered why She was telling a woman she had met once her story with Jamie. "We both had a little too much to drink and we were talking about how our parents loved the same song. We were standing just outside my apartment. It just happened. I knew I cared for him then, but I didn't admit I cared for him until a few years later." Eddie shared.

"How long had you known each other when you first kissed," Noble asked, remembering all the comments from the women in the precinct. She felt guilty for believing them and she wanted the truth.

Eddie gave a small laugh "Only a couple months." Eddie confessed, but she didn't regret it, not one bit.

"Woah," Noble remarked, softly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Eddie inquired after a comfortable pause.

"Sure." Noble answered.

"What are they saying about me at the House?" Eddie asked, "Jamie won't tell me."

Noble bit her lip but didn't say a thing.

"That bad?" Eddie filled in. She tried to be strong but she grabbed Jamie's hand tighter. Was her reputation worth that much to her?

"A lot of the women think you are trying to sleep your way up the ranks." Noble stated, "A couple of them have used choice words to describe you, though one woman stood up for you and defended you."

Eddie bit her lip, she knew that was what people would think but it still pained her to hear it.

"Do you believe I'm sleeping my way up the ranks?" Eddie articulated looking up at Noble.

"No!" Noble denied quickly, but Eddie gave her a stern look. "I did at first," Noble admitted, "but after I met you I knew you weren't. You and Reagan truly cared for each other." Noble justified.

Eddie nodded, she understood that. If she had been in Noble's position she probably would have believed what people said too.

"I can go if you want me to," Noble said. She started to rise thinking Eddie wouldn't want her there.

"No, stay." Eddie pleaded. "I actually have something I need help with. Have you read any stories with love triangles?"

"Yeah, a few." Noble admitted.

"Are you willing to listen to a writer rant about her story for a little while?" Eddie queried.

"Sure?" Noble consented, confused as to what she was a agreeing too.

Eddie started to explain her dilemma and how she didn't know how to fix it. Noble was soon pulled into Eddie's world of fictional characters.

* * *

Noble looked over the page, she set the laptop down after reading through Eddie's story.

"I agree with Jamie, Adrianna and Adam belong together!" Noble remarked enthusiastically.

Eddie groaned, "No, it's Adrianna and DUSTAN!"

"Adrianna and Adam make more sense." A voice from the bed said. Eddie jumped as the hand she was holding gripped hers. She saw that Jamie's eyes were open and looking at her.

"Jamie!" She exclaimed. "Go get the nurse," Eddie said to Noble, she nodded.

"How long have I been out?" Jamie asked groggily.

" A couple days." Eddie answered. She couldn't help but smile, he was awake.

"What happened?" Jamie questioned, closing his eyes again to rest.

"You got shot," Eddie informed him "twice."

Jamie's eyes shot open, "Noble, is she okay?"

"Yeah, she was just in here with me, waiting for you to wake up. She just went to get the nurse." Eddie assured.

Jamie relaxed holding Eddie's hand in his. He wondered if she had stayed at the hospital every day, but was too tired to ask.

"I need to call your family," Eddie remarked as nurses entered the room. She reluctantly let go of his hand. She left the room to call the family and tell them the happy news.

* * *

"When can he go home?" Eddie questioned.

"We want to keep him under observation for a couple days." Dr. Walker stated.

"I understand," Eddie nodded. As soon as she walked back into Jamie's room, he glanced at her and smiled.

"How are you doing?" He asked, his voice soft and tired.

"Better now that you are awake." Eddie replied taking her seat beside him again.

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Jamie apologized.

"Don't ever do this to me again!" Eddie ordered, relief still washing over her.

"I don't plan to." Jamie answered squeezing her hand.

"Hey." Danny said entering the room. Followed by the rest of the Reagan clan. Eddie was so distracted that Jamie was awake she didn't notice members of the family had yellow paint on their clothing. When they realize this, they quickly moved to the back of the group.

The rest of the evening was spent with the family enjoying the fact that Jamie was awake.

* * *

YAY! He's awake! even if I wanted to I wouldn't have been able to kill Jamie. I just love Eddie and Jamie TOOO much :) I love you guys!


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own these characters just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eddie fussed over Jamie for the next few days, making sure he was comfortable. Jamie couldn't wait to be discharged, he was tired of the hospital food and he just wanted to be home. Eddie wanted to be home too, she wanted to sleep in a bed instead on a sofa, but she wouldn't leave until Jamie left with her. It took four days until the hospital was ready to discharge him, and still he would be bound to a wheelchair. Eddie double checked she had gotten everything .

"Eddie, we have everything, let's just go home." Jamie sighed as Eddie went over her list for the third time.

"I think I have everything," Eddie said finally. She pushed Jamie down the halls of the hospital glad to be leaving.

"My family is going to be meeting us at the apartment," Jamie stated as they were driving home.

"Really?" Eddie questioned, "I love you family, don't get me wrong, but can't we have just some time alone?"

"They won't stay long, they just want to help you get me settled," Jamie replied taking Eddie's hand into his.

"Okay," Eddie said with a small sigh. She really loved the Reagans and how supportive they were, but she just wanted to be alone with Jamie.

"Hey," Erin and Danny greeted helping Eddie unload all the stuff from the car so she could help Jaime into his wheelchair.

Eddie and Jamie were shocked when they entered the apartment. There were bookshelves that hadn't been in the living room before, filled from top to bottom with books from the office.

"Come see the nursery," Nicki exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Eddie's hand and pulling her into the nursery. Eddie's jaw dropped, the bare white walls had been painted the perfect shade of yellow, and each wall had animals painted on them. The curtainless window now had white curtains hanging delicately, but what made Eddie's heart drop where the two white cribs that had been assembled each standing proudly as if they were just waiting for their new occupants.

"Wow!" Eddie exclaimed walking around the room and studying the animals on the wall.

"Do you like it?" Linda inquired.

"Like it?" Eddie said in disbelief "I love it!" She exclaimed, "It's perfect."

"Is that why Linda had a yellow handprint on her back the day I woke up?" Jamie questioned.

"Yeah." Nicki stated. "We started the day after Linda talked with Eddie, the hardest part was organizing Jamie's books."

"I bet!" Jamie nodded, knowing just how many books were in his collection.

"I love it so much!" Eddie exclaimed again.

"Well, we know you guys are probably tired and want rest, so we are going to leave." Danny stated picking up his coat and putting his arm around Linda.

"Thank you guys so much!" Eddie said hugging each one.

They helped Eddie get Jamie settled on the couch and then they left.

* * *

Eddie lay down, happy to be back in her own bed. It had been rough getting Jamie from the couch to the bed but they did it. She pulled the covers tight around her, wishing she could snuggle up next to Jamie but she didn't want to hurt him since he was still very sore from the bullet that went under his vest. Her eyes were starting to close when she felt the same feeling in her stomach she had before, she smiled and rested her hands on her stomach feeling the babies moving.

"Jamie?" She said quietly enough that if he was asleep it wouldn't wake him but if he was awake he would hear her.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked sounding like he was almost asleep.

"I can feel the babies kicking," Eddie said excitedly.

"Really," Jamie said, more awake.

"Yes," Eddie answered, taking Jamie's good hand and placing in on her stomach hoping he would be able to feel the babies.

"Woah," Jamie awed, feeling the slightest movement against his hand.

"This just got real." Jamie said softly.

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, turning in bed so she could see him better.

"We are going to parents, we are going to have two kids in a couple months." Jamie explained.

"Yeah." Eddie said, also feeling his fear.

"You are going to be a great mom!" Jamie said passionately.

Eddie smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I hope so." Eddie replied.

"I was thinking about baby names." Eddie said after a pause.

"What are you thinking?" Jamie inquired.

"If we have boys, I was thinking Joseph Jameson and Vincent Peter. If we have girls, I was thinking Mary Elizabeth and Margaret Amy." Eddie confided.

"I like Joseph." Jamie approved, "Vincent was the name of my old partner, the one who got killed on duty, so I think it fitting for us to honor him that way."

"Yeah, that's why I really liked the name." Eddie stated holding Jamie's hand tight. She knew he blamed himself for his old partner's death, even though they never really talked about it.

"Instead of Mary Elizabeth, what do you think of Mary Edit?" Jamie suggested, "So she could be named for her grandmother and her mother.

Eddie frowned she didn't want her name to be passed on. Though she would prefer it being a middle name instead of a first name.

"Maybe," Eddie said unsure "With any luck, we will have two boys so you won't have the opportunity to torture me."

Jamie laughed and pulled Eddie closer to him.

She snuggled into his shoulder doing her best to not hurt him but loving the feeling of him holding her.

"I'm glad I have you back." Eddie said softly.

"I'm glad to be back." Jamie responded kissing the top of Eddie's head.

* * *

Sorry for not updating...But English finals won't study themselves, and I need to keep a high GPA. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Did any of you catch my little women reference, I will explain it in the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own these characters. Just a fan wanting to tell a story, Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Eddie woke up before Jamie the next morning. She hurried to the bathroom and started the water for a shower. She was surprised by the figure in the mirror. She remembered herself as a fake blond, proud of her curves, her skin was pretty bland and that was one reason she wore makeup. Now, when she glance in the mirror, she looked different, her figure had changed and her pregnant belly was much more obvious now. Her skin now glowed in way no foundation or lotion could give it and a smile now naturally played on her lips. She could tell though she hadn't been getting a lot of sleep the past couple nights. Her hair, she sighed, she needed to get it dyed again her dark brown roots were very definite now, not to others, but she knew what it was supposed to look like.

By the time she was done psychoanalyzing herself in the mirror the water was heated up. She undressed and got into the shower letting the hot water flow over her, loving the sense of illusion and reality. She felt the babies moving around, Jamie was awake and probably going to make a full recovery. Thinking about how close she was to losing him forever and having to raise their twins alone, she felt her chest tighten and freeze. The tears welled up in her eyes, and she tried to stifle the sob that escaped from her lips. She had almost lost him, but the key word was 'almost' she hadn't lost him, and he was alive and breathing in their bed. She calmed herself and finished her shower.

She dried her hair and wrapped her robe around her, making her way to the kitchen to start breakfast. As she cooked the standard eggs and bacon her mind had started to wander to her dreams before she became a cop. She always had the dream to be a famous author, but after the scandal with her father she was scared to pursue a career where her name would be out and opened to criticism, but now she felt like maybe she could try and pursue that career again. To be honest, being with Jamie opened new opportunities because she finally had someone she could trust.

Eddie heard a sound in the hallway and saw Jamie walking slowly to the kitchen.

"Jamie Reagan!" She snapped. "You stop right there!"

"Eddie," Jamie protested.

"The doctor said you aren't allowed to walk, you could tear you stitches!" Eddie exclaimed, scurrying into the bedroom to get the wheelchair.

"Sitting in this is makes me feel like I'm incapable of doing anything." Jamie complained.

"Oh hush," Eddie soothed getting him a cup of coffee, hoping that would persuade him into a better mood, "it's only for a little while."

"How are you feeling," Jamie asked, turning the conversation away from himself.

"Fine" Eddie said simply.

"Are you okay?" Jamie questioned, concern showing in his voice.

"Yeah, why would you think I wasn't." Eddie replied confused.

"When you were in the shower, I thought I heard crying, I might be wrong." Jamie started, "But I don't think I was," he finished taking her hand.

She squeezed thankful for his concern but now she was fine.

"I'm fine," She promised, "I was just thinking about how close I was to losing you and-" Eddie felt her breath catch in her throat again, "and how hard it would be for me to keep going if I lost you."

Jamie tightened his grip on her small hand.

"Well you didn't lose me, and I'm not going anywhere without you." Jamie assured.

Eddie nodded, her voice too full of emotion to speak.

"Really," Jamie stated, "I can't go anywhere without you, you push me in the wheelchair."

Eddie laughed at his joke, and her fears of losing him left her mind.

* * *

Eddie walked through the hospital doors, she had gotten a call that morning that Amanda Keller was awake. Eddie wanted to thank her for saving her life, and almost dying in the process. Eddie walked past the guard showing him her badge and entered the room. Amanda was lying in the bed. Her brown hair was knotted, her face still had some dark bruises, and she had dark circles under eyes. Her left arm was handcuffed to the hospital bed. Eddie wondered if she had any family to come be with her.

Amanda looked up and smiled at Eddie.

"Hi." She said, her voice weak.

"Hi," Eddie replied.

"How are you doing?" Amanda inquired, sitting up a little straighter.

"I'm doing well." Eddie answered, "I'm sorry about your husband."

Amanda shook her head, "No, don't be. He made his choice, he knew the consequences. I should have stopped him before he kidnapped you." Amanda said firmly.

"It's not your fault Amanda, he was abusing you." Eddie reproached.

"Yes, he was abusing me but I could have left, I could have refused to help. I may not be at fault as much as I am blaming myself for, but I was more involved than I care to admit." Amanda stated looking at her hands.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." Eddie said softly, "You didn't just save my life but you save my life and the life of my twins."

"It was the least I could do." Amanda replied, "I am truly sorry for everything that happened."

"Yeah me too." Eddie answered."Well, I'm not supposed to see you before the trial, but I was able to pull some strings to come and thank you" Eddie stated rising and leaving.

"Thanks for coming" Amanda said softly.

"Your welcome." Eddie replied leaving. She was happy to have thanked Amanda, but seeing her reminded her how it felt to have a gun pressed to the back of her head. She subconsciously rubbed the back of her head as she walked out of the hospital.

* * *

Hey guys i'm back. I had to take a break for multiple reasons but I should be back for a little while. My finals went well and thanks to everyone who wished me well. Thanks to dancinkowgirl for editing and helping me through writers block. Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I love you guys.


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you ENJOY!

* * *

"Can you believe that just five months ago we were still partners and weren't even thinking about being more, let alone having kids?" Eddie exclaimed setting the book she had been reading aside. Jamie looked up from the old law book he was absorbed in.

"Yeah," Jamie laughed, "Who knew what we were missing." He added taking her hand.

Eddie snuggled under the blanket and against Jamie's side resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, now I have my own personal heater." Eddie snickered placing her cold hands on Jamie's cheeks, he pulled away in surprise, her hands felt like ice on his face.

"Why are your hands always so cold?" He questioned, taking them in his trying to warm them up.

"Because I need your warmth in my life." Eddie giggled.

Jamie moved so he could place his hands on Eddie's large stomach.

"In just a few more months we are going to be parents." He remarked softly.

"Yeah," Eddie agreed, "Jamie, there's something we need to talk about." .

"What?" Jamie questioned.

"I'm thinking about not going back on the force," Eddie hesitated, "I'm not sure I could handle the stress with two kids, knowing I would be leaving them and might not come back home. I don't want our kids to only have Dad."

Jamie was quiet, "I understand what you are saying and if it's what you want to do, I will support you, but you have time to think about it."

"WE have time to think about this, Jamie if we are going to make this relationship work we are going to have to make life-changing decisions together, not on our own." Eddie corrected.

"That is a good idea," Jamie said kissing Eddie's cheek.

Eddie turned and kissed him, thankful for the moments of quiet in their hellish life.

"What are your plans for tomorrow, besides your doctor's appointment?" Jamie asked after they sat in silence.

"I have a meeting with Erin, she set up an appointment with Amanda's attorney to get my testimony straight." Eddie answered. "I should probably go grocery shopping too and clothes shopping. I need to get some maternity clothes,You?"

"Well, considering I can't drive, I will probably just stay at home and do whatever after the doctor's appointment." Jamie sighed, "Though I need to call around for physical therapy places to help keep my legs from locking up, at least that's what the doctor told me."

* * *

Jamie moved around the apartment collecting some old law books he wanted to re-read. Eddie talking about not going back made him think about not going back either. He was a Harvard law grad for crying out loud, he had been thinking about going back into law for the past year, but now he was going to be a dad. He was going to have to provide for two kids and a girlfriend, as much as he wanted to pretend, he knew his salary wasn't going to stretch that far. He had decided he wasn't going to talk to Eddie about it, at least not yet, he still needed to think about it. He glanced at the clock, Eddie had been gone for three hours shopping. She had left early so she could get new clothes before her appointment. He missed her. He didn't know how he had survived without her living with him, she knew what he needed and just when to grab it. Her laugh and her smile brought joy to his heart in a way nothing ever had. Another thing he loved is how she would dance around and sing when she didn't think he was watching.

"I'm home!" Eddie exclaimed entering. carrying many bags, followed by Nicki with a few more bags. "And I brought my helper."

"Hey Nicki!" Jamie greeted, wheeling himself closer to the two.

"Hey Uncle Jamie!" Nicki answered.

"I ran into Nicki at the store and she helped me pick out a lot of my new clothes!" Eddie explained answering Jamie's unasked question.

"I told her I would help carry the stuff up because I knew we got a lot," Nicki added, "But I have to go and get back to homework."

"Thanks Nicki!" Eddie grinned. She was excited, she had found new clothes that made her love her pregnant body. She no longer had to wear oversized T-shirts and sweatpants. As much as she loved them, sometimes they just weren't the proper attire.

"Did you buy the whole store?" Jamie joked seeing Eddie's joyous expression over her successful shopping trip.

"Don't be an ass." Eddie laughed, matching his joking tone.

Eddie quickly put away the groceries she had bought and then went to change. She grabbed a red top that had three quarter length sleeves and a pair of maternity jeans. An invention she knew she would use after the pregnancy, definitely at Thanksgiving, for jeans. Once she was dressed she looked in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile. She loved the way she looked, the shirt hugged in all the right places, and the color was amazing with her complexion. She quickly pulled out her make-up and did a simple look but grabbed a red lipstick that matched her shirt.

"Damn," She breathed. "I look good."

Eddie walked out of the bedroom.

"Woah, you look really good!" Jamie remarked.

Eddie beamed, for the first time in a couple weeks she felt beautiful and comfortable at the same time.

"We should get ready to go to Dr. Perry's," Eddie said, grabbing a cheese stick from the fridge, she had entered the stage of her pregnancy where she was always hungry.

"Come here," Jamie beckoned her over to his wheelchair.

Eddie walked over slowly concerned with what he might do. Was he trying to trick her for some reason?

"You really look beautiful!" Jamie stated, taking her hands in his.

"Thanks!" Eddie said softly, a blush rising to her cheeks. Many guys had called her beautiful, hot, and sexy, but when Jamie said it she felt butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Erin sat her desk as she reviewed her appointments for today. She saw a name on the list that made her do a double take.

"Morgan!" Erin called out.

"Yes?" Morgan said hurrying into the office.

"Why do I have an appointment with Sydney Davenport?" Erin questioned.

"Oh, Charles Daniel passed his case on to his partner, she's taking his place on the case," Morgan explained. "Is this a problem?"

"Maybe." Erin sighed taking off her glasses.

"May I ask why?" Morgan questioned.

"She's my brother's ex-fiancée." Erin groaned.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter. My goal was to get it out yesterday, but I ended up staying with my friends and singing "Phantom of the Opera" soundtrack till we could sing anymore (Yes I still don't really have a voice but it was totally worth it!). SO here is the chapter a day late. Love you guys! Also a massive thanks to dancikowgirl for editing and helping my through my writers block! Oh also...Yeah Sydney is back :P THis story is almost at 100 followers, I never imagined that this story idea which started out as a what if question while was writing a essay for school when I would have been rather watching blue bloods would get so much positive feed back. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO FREAKIN MUCH


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story!

* * *

Eddie and Jamie waited in the doctor's room. A nurse had already come and taken her temperature and her blood pressure. Eddie always hated waiting, she wasn't a patient person. She kept nervously glancing at her watch, she knew she had an appointment with Erin and the new lawyer. After a few moments of waiting knock came at the door.

"Hello." Dr. Perry said entering the room. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing well." Eddie answered.

"How's the morning sickness?" Dr. Perry inquired.

"I actually haven't had too much of an issue with it." Eddie replied. "Except, for brussel sprouts."

"That's good that your doing better, but I understand the brussel sprouts, I'm not even pregnant and those can get me sick." Dr. Perry laughed.

"Have you felt the babies moving?" Dr. Perry questioned.

"Yes I have." Eddie said. "I felt the first kick last week, I think."

"How have you been sleeping, are you getting enough sleep?" Dr. Perry asked writing down a few things in her chart.

"Oh, sleeping has been fine." Eddie lied. She didn't think her OBGYN need to know about her nightmares or that she hadn't sleep very much the week Jamie was in the hospital. Those were work related, not pregnancy.

Dr. Perry glanced at Jamie who had frowned when Eddie said she was sleeping fine.

"Want to disagree?" Dr. Perry hinted. She had noticed that Jamie was a wheelchair, which she didn't remember him being in the last time she saw the couple.

"Jamie, I sleep enough." Eddie objected.

"She's been having really bad nightmare the past couple weeks." Jamie stated, turning to Dr. Perry, ignoring Eddie's objections, "But that could just be our profession, it comes with a lot of baggage."

"You guys are both cops right?" Dr. Perry clarified.

"Yeah." Eddie answered reluctantly.

"It's a very high stress job, and I know Eddie has been under a lot of stress. I got shot last week and she was with me in the hospital." Jamie explained."So the short answer is no, she isn't getting enough sleep."

Dr. Perry focused intently on Jamie's words.

"Do you feel like you are under a lot of stress?" Dr. Perry questioned turning back to Eddie.

Eddie thought for a few moments, "Yeah I guess, but I'm sleeping better now that I'm back home instead of being with Jamie in the hospital." Eddie answered.

"Well, if you don't start getting 8-10 hours a sleep a night, I might want to prescribe some medication to help." Dr. Perry stated. "And if the nightmares get really bad, there is treatment for that as well."

Eddie nodded, she didn't want to have to be put on medication so she decided she was going to work getting more sleep into her schedule.

The rest of the appointment when off well. They went to a different room to have another ultrasound done. Eddie and Jamie decided against finding out the sex of the babies, wanting to be surprised.

Erin twirled her a pen between her fingers. What was she going to do, call Eddie and cancel the appointment? She leaned forward and rested her face on her hands A knock came at the office door.

"Come in," Erin said, looking up and seeing Sydney standing in the doorway.

"Hi." She said, her voice soft, there was a fake sweetness about it that Erin had grown to deteste when she still attended Sunday dinner.

"Officer Janko is running a late." Erin stated."You can take a seat, until she gets here."

"Thanks." Sydney replied smiling, making Erin almost grimace. She had never liked Sydney, not even when she was Jamie's fiancée. Now that she had no reason to care for her,she didn't.

"Who knew that one day we would be going against each other in the courtroom?" Sydney smirked. She was looking forward to being able to say she beat the famous Erin Reagan, it helped that she never truly cared for Erin.

"Oh, I won't be prosecuting the case, the D.A. just asked me set up the meeting. I know the star witness for the defense. If you win, people would be concerned I threw the case."

"How is the family?" Sydney inquired taking a seat, wanting to change the subject.

"They are doing well." Erin answered shortly, she didn't really care for continuing the conversation.

"Is Nicki in college now?" Sydney asked.

"Yes, she is attending Columbia." Erin replied.

A knock came at the door.

"Eddie, come in," Erin welcomed.

Sydney saw this woman and immediately felt jealous, but didn't know why. Her bright green eyes sparkled, and Sydney couldn't help but notice her very pregnant stomach. Erin rose gracefully from her chair and embraced Eddie.

"How's Jamie?" Erin questioned. Sydney was surprised to hear Erin ask this question, she scanned the woman's hands and saw no ring.

"Better, he was trying to walk around yesterday." Eddie informed. "Oh, we had another ultrasound today!" Eddie exclaimed, reaching into her purse and pulling out an ultrasound picture to show to Erin.

"This is twin A and this is twin B." Eddie explained, pointing to the babies in turn on the ultrasound.

"Did you guys find out their sexes?" Erin inquired.

"No, I want it to be a surprise, even though I think Jamie wanted to know, he kept hinting in that direction." Eddie answered.

Sydney cleared her throat to remind Erin that she was sitting there. Erin had purposely forgotten her, she wanted her to hear the news that Jamie was taken now.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Erin mocked. "Sydney, this is Officer Eddie Janko."

Sydney's heart fell, she wanted to believe that Jamie wasn't taken, but by Erin's reaction, she knew that this woman was with Jamie and pregnant with twins.

"Eddie, this is Amanda's attorney, Sydney Davenport." Erin introduced. "And Jamie's ex." She whispered under her breath just loud enough for only Eddie to hear.

* * *

Hey guys we hit a lot of mile stones this week. This story hit 100 followers...my mind is blown, I can't explain how thankful I am for each and everyone of you. You guys have been so kind and supportive, without this support I would have quit long ago, but since I knew you guys wanted more I kept going and it's been AMAZING. Also another mile stone, this is Chapter 30 which makes officially the longest story I have written fan fiction or other wise. Another thanks to danickowgirl for editing, she is an amazing person who can make sense of sentence to help me express the emotions I am try to convey. I love you guys so much!

LOVE ELIZA

PS. I'm not sure when I will be able to write next, my goats are due this week and the next. They always come first in the family, but who knows what I will have time for this summer and spring.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own these characters, just a fan wanting to tell a story. Hope you enjoy

* * *

Sydney sat on the sofa in her apartment in Manhattan. She held a glass of whiskey in her hand. She pulled the blanket tighter around her. She had been excited when she got this high profile case, it just might be her big break. Things hadn't gone as she planned, she caseload was mostly simple cases and she craved the attention a high profile case. Now she regretted having it, she was defending the person that had helped abduct Jamie's pregnant girlfriend. She sighed and took a sip of the whiskey, she was usually a wine person, but tonight she needed something stronger, she wanted to forget. She had planned on trying to get in contact with Jamie while she was in Manhattan, but now she knew she had waited too long. She regretted walking out that night, she regretted giving back the ring, she regretted everything that had to do with leaving him. She didn't know how lucky she was until she lost him. She had tried to date again, hell she even had a boyfriend. Except, no man ever was as good as Jamie. Did Jamie wait long after she left, or did he jump right back into the dating game? She hated the fact that Eddie was so different than her. Eddie spoke her mind, she was strong and independent and didn't care what others thought. Sydney was furious about how beautiful she was, she was everything she wanted to be and had everything that she wanted. Eddie had Jamie, Jamie's love and Jamie's kids. A tear started to fall down her cheek, she brushed it away angrily, she finished off her whiskey and poured another. She tried to keep from completely breaking down, but how could she, everything she wanted was gone and she could never get it back. She buried her face in her fluffy blanket and sobbed. A man came into the room, he was tall and muscular, his dark hair was cut short. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked sitting beside her and putting his arms around her.

She looked up from the blanket her face was red and her eyes were puffy.

"I'm fine, Teddy. " she sighed, leaning into his embrace, "Just a really stressful day." She lied.

"Are you sure," he inquired, carefully putting the hair that had freed itself from her ponytail behind her ear.

"Yeah," She nodded, "just hold me."

Teddy moved and held her close.

"Wanna talk about today?" He asked rubbing her back lightly.

"No," She muttered, "I just wanna forget about it." She buried her face in his chest.

* * *

Eddie walked into the apartment.

"How was it?" Jamie questioned, from the sofa.

"Great!" Eddie answered, "Oh, I met some today, I think you used to know her." Eddie said kicking off her shoes and running to bedroom to change into her Pjs.

"Who?" Jamie called after her.

It took a few moments for Eddie to change and wash off her makeup, but she was soon curled up with Jamie on the couch.

"Okay, so guess who I met today?" Eddie dared.

"I have no idea," Jamie answered. He was tired but he saw something was bugging her, she wanted to get it off her chest but didn't really know how.

"Sydney Davenport" Eddie revealed.

"Wait,what?" Jamie exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, she's Amanda defense attorney." Eddie explained.

"Sydney, as in my ex?" Jamie asked confused. He didn't know she was back in town.

"Yeah" Eddie answered.

"Wow, I didn't know she was back in town." He marveled "What did you think of her?" He questioned.

"To be honest, I have no idea why you ever dated her, she is so NOT your type," Eddie remarked, grabbing a blanket and throwing it around them.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jamie said, "When I was dating her, I thought she was my type but then when she broke up with me, I felt relief, not disappointment. Also if we had never broken up I never would have met you." Jamie said kissing Eddie's temple.

"Oh!" Eddie exclaimed. "Give me your hand!" Eddie ordered. Jamie obeyed, confused slightly, but she took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"They are kicking again." Eddie stated.

"It must feel weird." Jamie wondered, feeling the movement under his hand.

"It does." Eddie answered. "It's a weird but good feeling." Eddie remarked.

"Eddie, I was going over some things while you were gone." Jamie stated. "There is the chanc that I won't be able to get all the movement back in my arm. Which, depending on the severity, I might not be able to go back on the force." He said taking her hand in his.

"Oh, are you okay with that?" Eddie asked softly.

"I don't know, I don't want to not be a cop, but I do have a backup plan if that is the case," Jamie answered.

"Which is?" Eddie inquired.

"Become a lawyer," Jamie stated, gauging her reaction. She didn't look displeased.

"It's an option." Eddie expressed.

"I would make more money so it would be easier to support our family and it's much safer." Jamie asserted.

"Have you talked to your family about this yet?" Eddie questioned.

"No, you are the first person I've talked to about this," Jamie admitted.

"It is an option, I would be lying if I said I would be disappointed." Eddie started, "I'm scared of you getting shot...again." She added as an afterthought/ "I can't raise our kids alone and I really want them to know their dad."

"I agree." Jamie answered. "My injuries will keep me out for about six months and that will give me plenty of time to get back into the game."

"We have some time, but we have a lot to think about these upcoming months." Eddie remarked.

"Yeah." Jamie sighed.

"What do you want to do for supper?" Eddie questioned.

A knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," Eddie sighed, getting up from her comfortable spot.

Maria Noble stood at the door, she had a casserole dish in her hands.

"Hi!" Eddie exclaimed. "Come in!"

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother, I made this lasagna for you guys though. I thought you guys might want some homemade hot food, knowing that you are busy with the case and Jamie is still recovering." Maria explained."It's fresh out of the oven."

"Oh, please come in." Eddie protested."We can't eat all this by ourselves; unless you already have dinner plans."

Maria thought for a few moments.

"Okay," Maria caved, "but I will do the dishes."

"Fair enough," Eddie said, closing the door behind Maria.

* * *

A great GIANT thanks to dancinkowgirl for editing this chapter, and I would really appreciate it if you guys would go check out her stories. She is an AMAZING writer!

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! we broke 100 followers and my mind is just blown, when I first published this story I was freaking terrified that I would get negative reviews and people would think my idea's where crazy, but I have met kindness and support. Which for a young writer, and my first fan fiction, was absolutely amazing. I am so thankful for you guys and I love you guys soo much

Eliza


	32. Chapter 32

***I don't own these characters****

* * *

Eddie yawned and snuggled back into the blankets. The sun streamed in the windows, she didn't want it to be morning yet. She rolled over and saw Jamie sleeping peacefully. She couldn't imagine how she had lived so long without waking up with him beside her.

"We were idiots." She sighed softly, resting her hands on her growing baby bump. "How could we not see this is where we belong."

Jamie's eyes flickered at the sound of her voice.

"Oops." She muttered. She hadn't meant to wake him, but it was a little too late.

He opened his eyes and rolled over on his side to look at her.

"Where you talking to me? Jamie murmured, his eyes closing again.

"No, go back to sleep." Eddie coaxed him with a soft kiss on the lips.

Once she was sure he was back asleep, she carefully got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and admired herself in the mirror. She dressed quickly into her new maternity jeans and a blue maternity top. She secured her blonde waves on top of her head with a hairtie. She stepped lightly on her way to the kitchen, as she made breakfast the smell of the decaf coffee she was brewing made her absolutely ravenous. She ate her eggs, bagel and bacon while sipping her coffee, as she wrote her story. She was very proud of it, even if it was just a simple love story. She was almost done and she wanted to see if she could get her story published. It would help keep her busy since she couldn't work at the NYPD while she was pregnant. She was so focused on typing, that she didn't notice Jamie wheel himself into the kitchen.

She took his breath away anytime he saw her but today was different. She looked amazing in blue. Her eyes were dark in concentration as she typed quickly at the computer.

"You're up early." He stated rolling himself to the table.

She jumped.

"Jesus Jamie!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Jamie apologized. He was lying though he had loved startling her.

"You are a pain in the ass." Eddie groaned.

"But you love me anyway." Jamie grinned.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Jamie questioned

"Nothing," Eddie answered leaning back in her chair, "just a day at home."

"Do you miss working?" Jamie inquired.

"God yes!" Eddie exclaimed. "I liked the first couple days home, but I'm tired of being home all the time."

"Have you found out if they will let you do a desk job until the babies are born?" Jamie asked.

"No not yet." Eddie sighed. "Have you thought more about quitting the force?"

Jamie folded his hands together.

"Yeah I have," he started, "I love being on the force, but the pay isn't great and supporting two kids isn't going to be easy. There is also the risk I could die out there and I don't want to leave you to raise our kids by yourself. I know somehow it's possible, Danny and Linda make it look so easy, but I think as a lawyer I'll get paid more and I'll be safter."

"But is it what you want to do?" Eddie probed. "If you want to stay on the force we will make it work, others have in the past. I don't want you to give this up just because it's the 'practical' decision"

"Have you thought more about you leaving the force." Jamie inquired.

"Yes and no." Eddie sighed. "I love the work, but I wouldn't be able to handle leaving our kids knowing that I might not come home. I just don't know what I would do if I quit, unlike you I don't have any career ideas to fall back on."

"You could make writing a full time job." Jamie suggested.

Eddie laughed. "That doesn't pay…..like at all."

"What are we going to do?" Jamie wondered out loud. It was rhetorical but Eddie shared his concern. They were four months pregnant with twins and currently both were on leave from their jobs. They weren't married or engaged. They had only been together for a few weeks.

"We are going to get through this." Eddie promised taking Jamie's hand.

"I know." Jamie replied squeezing her hand. "I just don't know how yet."

"Do you think we should talk to your family about this?" Eddie questioned.

"Erin." Jamie said. "I think I want to talk to Erin. She might give an unbiased opinion and good advice."

"Okay" Eddie agreed. "That's a step towards knowing what to do."

* * *

Frank sat in his office when Garrett came bursting in.

"We may have a problem." Garrett exclaimed dramatically.

"What's wrong?" Frank questioned."Did Jamie and Eddie make into the news?"

"No, not exactly. You know the case we are bringing against Amanda Kellar, the DA's office was hoping she would just take a plea deal. Well her lawyer is determined to take it to a jury. This lawyer somehow convinced Officer Janko to be a witness. If Eddie talks in front of a jury about how Mrs. Kellar helped her, the jury is going to side with Kellar. That's not even the worst of it! The lawyer who is defending Kellar is Jamie's ex-fiance, Sydney Davenport." Garrett

explained pacing and gesturing as if this was the worst issue of the century .

"I'm trying to see what the problem is. Kellar was acting under duress, and it's Officer Janko's right to testify in the hearing." Frank puzzled.

"WOMAN KIDNAPS PREGNANT COP, WALKS FREE. That headline wouldn't not serve this department well." Garrett insisted.

"What are you wanting me to do?" Frank asked.

"Talk to Eddie, tell her what a bad idea it is to testify. Also, see if Jamie can get to the lawyer and convince her to talk the plea deal. That will keep it out of the news AND help keep the scandal away from the NYPD." Garrett decided.

* * *

Hey guys,

Sorry for not updating more. I working on another story, and that one was taking a lot of time. I also had some writers block that I was working through

Thanks for Dancinkowgirl for editing this chapter and I would really appericate it if you guys would check out her story "unexpected"

Love Eliza


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own these characters****

* * *

Frank reluctantly knocked on his son's door.

"Frank!" Eddie exclaimed when she opened the door. " Come in!" she pressed.

"Thanks" Frank smiled.

"Can I get you anything coffee, tea?" Eddie asked walking over to the counter.

"No, I'm fine." Frank answered. "Is Jamie in?"

"Yeah, but he's napping." Eddie replied. "I can wake him if you want?"

"No!" Frank protested. "I can wait, if you are okay with that."

"Sure." Eddie shrugged.

Frank observed that when Eddie was walking around she rested her hand on her growing baby bump. He smiled, he couldn't wait for the newest members of the Reagan family to arrive.

"How are the twins?" Frank questioned sitting at the table after Eddie took her seat back in front of her laptop.

"Moving like crazy." Eddie replied. "They keep using my bladder as a trampoline."

Frank laughed.

"Have you and Jamie thought about names?" Frank inquired.

"We have thought about a few, we have two we really like." Eddie answered.

"Can I hear them?"

"No, not yet." Eddie said with a smile. "We want them to be a surprise."

"Understandable." Frank nodded.

"Can I ask what brings you to our apartment in the middle of the day?" Eddie inquired.

Frank sighed. "My DCPI thinks.." Frank hesitated, he didn't want to do this but Garrett had told him he had to.

"Thinks what?" Eddie questioned.

"He thinks you shouldn't be testifying for the defense of Amanda Kellar. He thinks that will be bad for the department." Frank explained.

Eddie was silent. She was in shock. Her job as a cop was to help bring justice, by testifying in the Kellar case she was doing what she was supposed to.

"But she was acting under duress,Sydney can't prove that without my testimony." Eddie protested trying to keep her emotions calm.

"Eddie, this is your choice." Frank assured. "You have the right to testify if you want to."

"Then why are you telling me that you think it's a bad idea?" Eddie demanded, her emotions getting the best of her.

"I didn't." Frank said calmly. He understood that Eddie would be upset and the fact that she was pregnant wouldn't help.

"That's not what it sounds like." Eddie snapped.

"What I said was, my DCPI believes it is the best choice. Not what I think is best." Frank responded.

Eddie took a deep breath. "What do you think I should do?" Eddie asked trying to calm her nerves.

"I think you should do what you think is best. You were there, you know what was going on. If you believe your testimony will help in getting a just verdict, than testify." Frank answered.

"I think it can. Amanda didn't want to hurt people but her husband made her!" Eddie answered. "I don't want her to suffer anymore than she already has, she may never be able to walk again."

"Well you seem to have made up you mind." Frank remarked.

"Yes, please tell DCPI Moore I considered his opinion but I am going to testify." Eddie replied.

"I will do that." Frank said with a wink. Eddie smiled. She was beginning to understand Frank better. He said the things he had to but he gave you an out when he agreed with you.

"So do you have something to talk to Jamie about?" Eddie questioned.

"Yeah." Frank sighed, yet again.

"What?" Eddie asked. She didn't like Frank's tone, almost like he knew that what he had to say would likely turn into a fight.

"DCPI Moore wants me to convince Jamie to talk to Sydney and convince her to have Amanda take the plea deal the DA's office.

Eddie scoffed.

"The deal the DA's office offered is a joke!" She exclaimed. "Five years with a chance of parole after three," Eddie shook her head. "That is a terrible deal."

"I didn't say agreed with Garrett on this one either." Frank defended.

"Don't talk to Jamie about this. His answer will be no, he doesn't really want anything to do with Sydney." Eddie answered. "It will be better for everyone."

"You are probably right, but Garrett won't let it rest till he gets the answer he wants from me." Frank said regretfully.

Eddie thought about the problem.

"I'll talk to Jamie about it. He might take it better from me." Eddie proposed.

"Would you?" Frank questioned. Everyday he was liking Eddie more an dmore.

"Yeah, of course!" Eddie replied.

* * *

Jamie rolled over in bed and winched. His abdomen ached, he hated the feeling of stitches in his stomach. He was about to try to fall back to sleep when he heard voices. One he knew to be Eddie's, the other he thought was his father. He sat up and made his way to the chair and wheeled himself into the kitchen. He saw an interesting sight. His dad and Eddie sitting on the same sofa. Eddie's feet where tucked under her and Frank was turning the pages of an old family album.

"This was Jamie at his eighth birthday party." Frank was saying.

Eddie was doing her best to stifle the laugh that wanted to burst out of her chest.

"Dad. why are you showing those pictures to Eddie?" Jamie asked indignantly.

"Oh don't worry love." Eddie assured with a smile. "I just want to see what our children are going to look like and I think we should be hoping they get my looks."

"Hey!" Jamie protested. "I was a cute baby!"

"Yeah, but your teen years…" Eddie sassed holding up an unflattering picture of Jamie from his teenage years.

"Dad, you just ruined my chance with this one." Jamie groaned.

"Aww don't say that!" Eddie protested lightly. "You have an amazing ugly duckling to swan story."

Frank couldn't contain his laughter and he burst out in his jolly deep laugh. Eddie soon joined in, Jamie couldn't help but join. They had to stop for breath but they all felt better.

* * *

Hope you guys liked that chapter. How do you think Jamie is going to react to being asked to try and get Sydney to take the plea deal?

Love you guys!

Eliza


	34. Authors Notes:

Hey Guys,

I am taking a break from writing. I'm sorry to all y'all about leaving things unresolved. A dear friend of my passed away very suddenly and I need to take time to grieve and process.

I am planning on coming back to writing but right now I need to be with my friend's family and also with my family. Thank you for all the support you guys have given me and I really hope to come back soon but I don't know. I can't say how much I am thankful for all the kindness in all the reviews...it really means the world to me.

I love you guys! Hope to be back soon.

Love,

Eliza


	35. Chapter 35

***I DON"T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!***

* * *

Eddie got into bed beside her boyfriend.

"So, what was my dad talking to about before I woke up?" Jamie questioned as he settled into bed.

"Oh…" Eddie hesitated. "DCPI Moore wants you to try and talk Sydney into convincing Samatha to take a deal."

"What?" Jamie exclaimed, sitting up straight.

"Don't shoot the messenger." Eddie responded pulling the blanket up.

"Sorry, I'll talk to my dad tomorrow about it." Jamie sighed.

"Do you think I shouldn't testify?" Eddie asked her hands coming to rest on her stomach.

"Why do you say that?" Jamie questioned.

"When your dad came over, he said DCPI Moore doesn't think I should testify because it will be bad for the department." Eddie explained.

Jamie didn't answer, at first.

"Do YOU think you should do it?" Jamie finally asked.

"Yes." Eddie said without hesitation. "She's facing a life sentence and my testimony will prove that she was acting under duress."

"So why are you doubting yourself ?" Jamie inquired

'Because I don't want to get the department to have bad press." Eddie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Do what your gut tells you to." Jamie stated turning to look at her.

Eddie nodded reaching to turn off the light.

"Thanks." she said softly, cuddling beside him.

"I love you." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too." She said kissing his jaw.

"Do you think that both you and I considering to leave the force is an adverse reaction to you getting abducted and me getting shot." Jamie asked.

"Maybe." Eddie remarked. "But let's talk about that tomorrow."

The two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Eddie opened her eyes slowly. She ran her arm across the side of the bed but only felt the cold sheets against her skin. She opened her weary eyes and saw the sun streaming into the windows. She sat up searching for Jamie, she saw the bathroom door was open but the smell of coffee filled her lungs. She pushed the blankets back and placed her feet down on the carpet. She stretched her arms up releasing the tension in her shoulders. She plotted her way to the kitchen. She frowned when she saw Jamie sitting at the table, coffee cup in hand as he looked over some paperwork. His wheelchair was nowhere to be seen. She leaned against the door way.

He looked up. "What, you can't expect me to use that all the time, and walking isn't too dangerous."

"The Doctor said you aren't supposed to walk for three days." Eddie protested.

"I'm being careful." Jamie exclaimed.

She glared as hard as she could at him, but then it disappeared into a smile as she walked over. She kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped one arm around her waist attempting to pull her closer but she pulled away.

"What are your plans for today?" Eddie questioned getting a glass from the cabinet.

"I have physical therapy then I want to talk to my dad." Jamie answered. "You?"

"Erin asked if I wanted to go to lunch with Linda and her." Eddie said filling the glass with water, coming back to the table sitting next to Jamie.

"Ah, Reagan sister lunch." Jamie said. "It's been a thing every since Danny married Linda."

* * *

Sydney smoothed her suit coat as she examined herself in the mirror. She saw Teddy moving around behind her. She wore a black pencil skirt that clung to her curves perfectly and a flowy wine red top that was tucked into her skirt and a black suit coat over it.

"Do you have court today?" Teddy questioned as he put on his own suit coat.

"No," Sydney answered. "I have a meeting with the prosecutor of Keller case." Sydney reached for her necklace and was about to secure it the clasp was removed from her hands and Teddy fastened it at her neck.

"Thanks." She said softly as his arm encircled her waist. She leaned against him as he kissed her shoulder.

"You look lovely." He said. "Any guy you may be trying to make jealous? A certain cop perhaps?"

Sydney frowned. Was she that obvious?

"Don't worry, I only noticed because you are wearing the red top that I know you know makes you look irresistible." Teddy assured.

"How'd you know it was him?" Sydney questioned.

"Unlike you, I actually watch the news. The fact Officer Janko was Jamie's partner is not lost on me. It wasn't too hard to figure out."

"I don't know why, just seeing him with that- that...She's just so different then me. She is my polar opposite. How long did it take him to move on after we were done, a week a month?" Sydney sighed falling into Teddy's embrace.

"Don't do that to yourself. You have both changed and both of you have your own lives. You were the one who walked out Sydney, do you regret it?" Teddy asked turning her in his arms to look him in the eyes.

"No." She stated firmly. "No, I don't regret it." She knew she was lying and what was worse is she could tell Teddy knew she was lying. She saw the pain in his eyes.

"Thank you for listening." She said softly caressing his cheek softly and turning to leave.

"Sydney, if you regret leaving just tell him." Teddy voiced after her.

"Why would I regret leaving him. I have you and you are way better." She lied, trying to believe it herself.

* * *

Hey guys!

Thanks for all your guys support. I am going to try and update as much as I can but I started school again.

Eliza


	36. Chapter 36

***I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS!*** though I wish I did

* * *

One week later from last chapter.

Chapter 34

Eddie slipped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. She tried to keep quiet but she heard the rustling of blankets and cursed quietly hoping she hadn't awoken Jamie. When she finished she hurried back into bed glancing at the clock, it proclaimed to the room that it was 2:38 in the morning. She slipped under the covers as Jamie rolled over to wrap his good arm around her.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Eddie whispered snuggling into his warm body.

"I was already awake." Jamie admitted.

"What's up?" Eddie questioned.

"Just thinking…" Jamie stated.

"About?" Eddie pried.

He had been staying up late even after Eddie had fallen asleep and was awake long before she woke up.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Jamie...I know when you are lying to me. What's going on?" Eddie demanded, turning and resting on her elbow so just could watch his microexpressions.

Jamie sighed. "I've just been thinking about how our lives will change if I quit the NYPD, and how is my family going to respond. I've been out of the lawyer game for a long time, who would even want to hire me?" Jamie just stared at the ceiling as he poured out what had been keeping him up. "And do I even want to be a lawyer, I love what I do and why I do it , but I also want to always be able to come home to you and our babies...What if I never came home? What if I could never hold you again? I just remember how it was on those stairs when I thought I would never get to see you again or get to hold our children…" Jamie's voice cracked with emotion. "I'm scared of dying Eddie...I'm scared that if I go back, I'm gonna get killed but I can't really see myself doing anything else." Jamie finally turned and looked at his girlfriend, he could barely make out her face in the dark, but he could see she was frowning.

Eddie felt like her heart had just snapped. Jamie had never told her he was scared of dying. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't know what to say to comfort him, and that hurt her more than she could express.

"It's okay to be scared...I would be concerned if you weren't and I'm terrified that if you go back I'll lose you." She paused. "Whatever you decide I will support you and it doesn't matter what your family says. This is our life and I'm sure they would understand. I don't know what else to say that might comfort you."

Jamie didn't answer. He just tightened his hold on her.

"Good thing we don't have to decide right now." Jamie said after a few moments of silence. "You have lunch with Erin and Linda tomorrow don't you?"

"Considering it's past midnight, it's today, but yes I do have lunch with them _today._" She emphasized her last word very strongly and finished her statement with a kiss.

"Well then you should go back to sleep." He said turning and kissing her again with a little more passion. Eddie kissed him back with gusto. Since his injuries, they hadn't been able to be remotely romantic in the bedroom. She got lost in the kiss, her hands getting lost in his hair and her nails raked across his scalp. They broke apart for air, both panting

"How am I supposed to sleep after that." She breathed.

* * *

Light was barely beginning to peek through the windows. Eddie watched her boyfriend as he slept. She studied his face, it was peaceful. She had to admit he was the cutest when he slept. If someone had told her she would be in love with her partner and carrying his twins she would have told them that they were crazy. She glanced at the clock, it was just after seven. She leaned back into the pillows, her hands coming to rest on her ever growing stomach. She was coming up on five months and she felt like the twins never stopped moving. For the first time in a while she was at peace, her babies where safe and her love was safe. She knew that she could feel him right beside her. Suddenly, the urge to pee forced her to get out of bed and go to the bathroom, grabbing the shirt that had been discarded last night and putting it back on as she walked.. She glanced in the mirror. Her bruises had almost completely faded and she didn't look quite as much like a zombie now that Jamie was safe at home with her.

"I never thought I'd be a mother." She thought aloud as she admired herself in the mirror. She didn't understand why women said they always thought that they were fat when they were pregnant, she thought she looked damn sexy. She pulled her hair back heeped it up on top of her head into a messy bun as she padded to the kitchen and brewed her cup, sadly, of decaf coffee.

"You guys are killing me by not letting me have caffeine." She scolded her unborn children.

"You'll just have to drink extra once they are born." Jamie stated coming into the kitchen. He was walking now, though he moved slowly as every step jarred his broken ribs.

"Your awake?" Eddie said surprised.

"Yeah. it's hard to sleep when you aren't in bed with me." Jamie explained giving her a quick kiss.

"How did we live without each other." Eddie remarked, still in his arms.

"What time do you have lunch with Erin and Linda?" Jamie questioned.

"Twelve thirty. Why?" Eddie asked playing with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Because I think you should go get dressed to go to breakfast with me." Jamie said.

"Breakfast? Are we really the couple that does breakfast?" Eddie questioned with a small smile.

"We could become one?" Jamie suggested, his gaze was so intense that Eddie felt shivers down her spine. "And we've never been on a real date."

"Give me thirty minutes to get ready." She said slipping out of his arms and hurrying to the bathroom to shower. Her heart was doing cartwheels, Jamie's suggestion had thrown her off balance, but the way he looked at her this morning made her feel so...so loved.

* * *

Hey Guys!  
I'm back! Sorry for not posting...Really I am I felt terrible for not posting but I had to keep up with my homework load last semester which was very difficult. *sobs in APA format, college eight am's and all nighters because of school* I will try and post as much as I can but school still has to come first. So, no promises

Love you all! Thanks for all the support while I was gone.

Eliza

Answers to questions:

amksschristian: He hit is head when he feel down the stairs, but I may not have made that clear.


	37. Chapter 37

**I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTER'S*** Sadly. Hope you Enjoy this chapter

* * *

Eddie and Jamie decided to stop by a small family owned cafe for breakfast. They were almost done with the meal when Eddie paused.

"Jamie," Eddie questioned. "I can't help but feel this breakfast has an ulterior motive."

Jamie chewed the side of his lip thoughtfully. "Can't a guy take his girlfriend out for breakfast and not have an ulterior motive?"

"If we were a normal couple maybe, but we aren't a normal couple." Eddie articulated. "You can tell me anything, you know."

Jamie averted his eyes to the almost empty plate in front of him.

"I talked with my physical therapist and I'm making more progress than he expected me to. He thinks I am going to get most if not all of my movement back." Jamie explained.

"Eddie, he thinks I can go back to the job."

Eddie stared at him, she hadn't expected him to ever be able to go back to job.

"That's great!" She found herself saying, thought she felt like her heart had dropped into her stomach.

"Is it though?" Jamie questioned. "Should I even go back? We have two kids on the way."

"Danny seems to be able to do alright." Eddie mentioned. She did not know why she was defending the job; did she even want Jamie to go back? She enjoyed the idea of him doing a job that did not have the possibility of him getting killed.

"I just don't know what I should do?" Jamie sighed.

"Did he mention how much longer until you could be back on the job?"

"Still a couple months because of the gun shot wound healing." Jamie answered.

"Is this why you weren't able to sleep this morning and why we talked about you quitting?" Eddie questioned. "Why didn't you tell me you might be able to go back last night?"

"I was still processing." Jamie admitted. "I just don't know what I want to do."

Eddie reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "We still have time to think about it, we should just focus on the things at hand, like getting better." Eddie smiled, she hoped it hid her storm of emotions on the inside. She didn't know what to feel, her stomach twisted, whether it was from excitement or anxiety she didn't know.

"Yeah," Jamie agreed. "Let's just focus on the things at hand."

* * *

Eddie lay on the couch. Jamie was at physical therapy, she was thankful he could drive again. She was exhausted, she and Jamie hadn't gotten back to bed until after three-thirty. She smiled at the memory of their shenanigans last night. She closed her eyes, Jamie had sprung the idea of him being able to go back to being a police officer and to be honest she felt terrified. She had just almost lost him a few weeks ago. Slowly her thoughts stopped racing as sleep claimed her.

She woke up to a loud knock on the door. She sat up quickly grabbing her phone and saw that she had slept until twelve fifteen. Erin was supposed to pick her up at twelve ten.

"Coming!" Eddie called struggling to get off the couch. She padded over to the door and opened.

Erin stood outside. "Are you okay? I've been knocking for three minutes."

"Sorry, I fell asleep." Eddie apologized.

Erin's agitation disappeared. "Oh I remember those days. Do you need to grab anything before we go?" Erin questioned.

"Yeah, let me get my wallet and shoes. You can come in while I grab them." Eddie said turning around and heading back to the bedroom. Her shoes waited patiently at the door as she did a quick once over in the mirror tweaking her hair, and adding a little more lipstick.

"Okay I'm ready." Eddie stated, grabbing her purse and slipping her shoes on.

"Let's do this." Erin said with a smile.

* * *

Linda was already waiting for them at the table, when they arrived at the restaurant.

"How are you doing Eddie?" Linda asked, as Erin and Eddie sat down.

"Tired, and tired of being pregnant. I feel like the twins never stop moving." Eddie sighed.

"I remember that feeling." Linda said with a smile.

"How is Jamie doing?" Erin questioned.

Eddie bit her lip. She didn't know what to say, that he was getting better? That he was considering the NYPD, that he was considering becoming a lawyer.

"He's doing better." She finally resolved upon the best answer.

"That sounds convincing." Erin laughed sarcastically.

_Don't say something stupid Eddie. _

"Eddie, is something going on with Jamie that he hasn't told the family?" Linda questioned noticing Eddie's down cast eyes and thoughtful expression.

"If he hasn't told you then I don't think I should." Eddie returned.

"Is he okay?" Erin asked in turn.

"Yes, he's fine, just…can you keep a secret? " Eddie sighed.

"That's what these lunches are for, so we can talk about the men." Linda started.

"And figure out how to deal with them. Nothing said at these lunches leaves the lunches." Erin added.

Eddie took a deep breath. She needed to talk to someone, she felt like choices were waves crashing over her and she needed air. She looked down at the menu in her hands.

"Jamie and I are both thinking about quitting the NYPD." Eddie revealed. She saw the shock in both of the other women's eyes. "I am thinking about it because I don't know if I could leave my kids everyday knowing I might never come home. Jamie because…" Eddie paused, the women looked at her with compassion and no judgment. "He might not ever be able to shoot again, they don't know if his right arm will heal enough, but it looks promising. We are concerned about how we are going to make the finances work, he's thinking about going back to law. He told me today that he doesn't want to quit but he doesn't know if it's practical for him to stay. I want him to do what he's passionate about but a little bit of me hopes he can't go back. I don't want him to be in danger everyday. How do you do it Linda, watching Danny leave knowing he may never come back."

Linda laughed bitterly. "I don't know to be honest, just that I say a prayer everyday begging that he comes home safely and hope that my phone doesn't ring until he's safe in my arms after that shift."

"And you go through that everyday?" Eddie questioned, her heart falling even lower, she didn't know if she could do this.

"Until he decides to give it up, it will never happen, it runs in his blood." Linda remarked.

"I just don't know if I can do that everyday." Eddie sighed resting her hand on her forehead..  
"You guys will work it out." Erin comforted. "Anyway, he won't be back on the job for a while now anyway."

"How's trail prep going? Is Sydney drilling you on what to say and how to say it?" Erin questioned. Eddie gave her a quick smile of gratitude for changing the subject off of Jamie going back to work.

"Wait Sydney as in Jamie's Sydney?" Linda questioned with a slight laugh.

"Wait no. I'm not allowed to talk about the trail!" Eddie interrupted. "Erin you should know that."

"Fine, we won't talk about it." Erin said.

"Sydney is back in town?" Linda exclaimed. "I can't believe it. I never thought she'd come back to New York, but to be honest I was kinda glad to see her gone. She wasn't good enough for Jamie"

"Agreed, when he told me they broke up I was just like 'thank God' " Erin joined in.

"Was she really that bad?" Eddie inquired.

"She wasn't a bad person, just not for Jamie. They brought out the worst in each other and she wouldn't take the time to understand the family business." Erin explained. "It was nice at first to have another lawyer at the table but she was in it for the money and the fame not for the pursuit of justice."

"I don't really know much about her. Jamie didn't tell me about her for a long time and when he did it was in passing." Eddie said, taking a sip of her water.

"Well, Reagan men don't talk about the past much." Linda cautioned, squeezing Eddie's hand.

"What have I got myself into?" laughed Eddie.

The women joined in. Reagan men were a special species of men.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back…Please don't hate me…I know I've been gone a really, really long time…I'm so ashamed that I left you guys with nothing and no warning for me being gone for so long. Did I have to go back and re-read this entire story so I could remember what I had planned. Yes….School got crazy out of nowhere and my health took a turn for the worse and it took me awhile to recover (*yay*), leaving very little to no fun writing time. I am back. School has calmed down and I am almost done for the year. (YAY!) **

**I am planning on holding myself to a writing schedule from now on. I am going to be posting twice a week, Wednesday, and Saturday. For this story at least.**

**ALSO! Who saw the finale coming? I was shocked when I found out (SPOILER) that Joe Hill existed…My mind is BLOWN. **

**Just a question, do want me to try and work this recent discovery into this story or not? **

**If you have anything you want to see take place in this story, please feel free to share it. I love hearing what you guys want to happen it helps when I have writers block. **

**This chapter was very heavy in Sydney hate…I never like Sydney and I always felt that Erin and Linda didn't either and I just kinda hate her…who in their right mind would leave Jamie...**

**Well, I love you guys and thank you all for being so patient it means the world to me! And I hope you are all staying safe out there in this crazy time. **

**Eliza**


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own Blue Bloods, I'm just a fan telling a story :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Jamie did you see my black heels?" Eddie demanded as she rushed through their apartment.

"I thought they were under the bed." Jamie answered as he was brewing coffee in the kitchen. "Though should you be really wearing heels-"

"If you are going to say wearing heels in 'my condition' I will shoot you." Eddie shot back.

"I was going to, I was asking because it's raining and the floors at the courthouse are slippery and as much as you try to hide it, your leg hasn't healed fully yet." Jamie relayed.

"Fine!" Eddie huffed coming into the kitchen with one pair of flats and a pair of heels. "Now be honest, which image does it give to the Jury if I wear heels or flats." Eddie added.

"Do you think they will notice?" Jamie questioned.

"I'll go with the heels." Eddie huffed, shoving her feet into the heels. Untill she was fully standing. "Hell no. Not happening." Eddie removed her heels. "It is too hard to balance those." she slipped her flats on.

"How do you feel about the trail?" Jamie asked.

" Like I have to go to the court everyday for the next couple weeks until I get called upon to testify?" Eddie sarcastically laughed.

"It won't be too bad." Jamie said walking over to her. "You are helping justice be done."

"I know, but I've never enjoyed being in court." Eddie replied.

"You'll do fine." Jamie encouraged, setting his hands on her shoulders.  
"I know. It's just...I'm gonna have to talk about everything that happened and...I don't want people to think I'm weak." Eddie's voice trembled ever so slightly as the words escaped. She shrugged his hands off, and grabbed her purse. "It's stupid I know, I shouldn't be concerned, i've just been through so much and I know people already don't think alof of me because I slept with-

"Eddie, look at me." Jamie said sternly. Eddie paused, she pressed her lips together as she turned to meet his eyes.

"You are brave, and you are strong. You have been through more than most cops ever go through, and instead of doing everything you can to get the woman who assisted in what happened to you, you want to help her. If that doesn't show that you are weak, it shows how much stronger you are then the rest. They will see that." Jamie promised.

Eddie's lips turned up into a slight smile. She crossed the distance between them and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I really needed that." Eddie whispered into his chest. Jamie smiled.

"What are partners for?" He smirked.

"I love you." Eddie said.

"I love you too." He answered kissing the top of her head. "And we are going to get through this. All of this. I promise. We are going to have a great life and raise our two kids no matter what else happens."

They stood holding each other for a few moments.

"I need to head over to the court house." Eddie sighed breaking the embrace. "I'll see you this afternoon." She gave Jamie a quick goodbye kiss.

"Oh, Eddie. Don't make any plans for Friday Night." Jamie called after he opened the door.

"Why?" Eddie queried.

"It's a surprise, but just make sure that you don't have any plans." Jamie returned flashing her bright smile.

"Ugh. Can't you just tell me?" Eddie demanded.

"You'll be late. Goodbye I love you!" Jamie answered.

"You are a real pain in the ass!" was Eddie's response as the door closed, but he had seen her smile.

He reached back for his coffee, a sharp pain his arm reminded him that he still wasn't healed. He sighed softly. What was he going to do? Should he quit the force or should he stay? He rubbed his face with his hands, then he reached for his phone with his good arm. He speed-dailed the second number on his contact list.

"Hey Dad, I know its a work day, I was just wondering if you were free to stop by my place for lunch?"

* * *

Eddie had received her official supina four days ago, not from the defense but from the prosecution. She contemplated what the prosecution thought she could do for his case against Amanda Keller, as she walked up the sidewalk to the court house. Yet, she had been called to testify so she had to go to court. She made her way up the stairs of the court house it only reminding that her twins were growing fast and she was starting to feel more pregnant everyday. Observing the media outside the courthouse she pulled her jacket collar up to shield her face and made it up the stairs as quickly as she could, dodging them carefully. She made it to the courtroom without being noticed by anyone with a camera. She didn't want to become a sob story or a pawn in some political war. Erin had cautioned her, and told her she should sit on the side of the prosecution, that it would do something for the jury. To be honest Eddie didn't care about what happened, she just wanted to tell the truth, and put the past behind her so she could move one. So she and Jamie could move on. She removed her coat and sat down near the front exactly where Erin had recommended. She pressed the creases out of her blue dress and waited. The trial that would seal the fate of a woman who had hurt her, but had also helped her. She sat quietly, resting her hands on her round belly. Soon opening statements would begin and this journey's end would begin.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I'm sorry for being a day late with the update. School was harder this week then I expected and I didn't have as much time for writing. For all who asked me to work Joe Hill into this story, I am trying to figure out the best way to do that, but I might not introduce him until later in the story. Possibly once the trial for Amanda is over. *Shrug* but we will how the plot thickens as to the best time to introduce him.

Love you guys and see you on Wednesday for the next update.

Eliza


End file.
